Neo Quest
by Naval Ace
Summary: [COMPLETED]Prologue & Epilogue Edited. LinkXTetra. KomaliXMedli. The Great Sea is not alone in the world, but who would attack their peaceful sea and why?
1. prologue

Far away, across the great sea, the advance wars nations (a.k.a. Wars world) have gotten a little bored now that Black Hole is on their side, as well as the new area called Quaser land (Don't know what it is? Look in my fanfic 'The Greatest Threat'). A recent scouting has shown that there are new regions. Since they were ordered to by Commander & Chief Kevin Maelstrom, they decided to go over there and take all the land. In Hyrule, or great sea islands (whatever), everyone was enjoying the nice peace un aware that a new threat lay near. It would take them everything they have to win this battle, or Link. Who will win, the magical and tricky fighters of Hyrule, or the powerful and deadly nations of Wars World? But is there something else behind the sudden attack, something that could bring the Great Sea and Wars World together to fight?

I had to edit it a lot after I finished the story.

Oh yah, if you're a Tetra/Link, you can look in my profile for a link to a site you can join.


	2. Day of Celebration, Last day of Peace

Naval Ace: Ok, here's the next chapter.  
  
Link: What? No Disclaimer?  
  
Naval Ace: But.  
  
Tetra: No Buts.  
  
Naval Ace: Support me guys!  
  
Kambei: Reinforcements are not needed.  
  
Naval Ace: What does that mean?  
  
Drake: No help.  
  
Naval Ace: Fine, I don't own anything Zelda, reviewer's original characters, Advance Wars but I do own my character, and the story, partially.  
  
Chapter 1: Day of Celebration, Last day of Peace  
  
Location: Outset Island  
  
Time: 10:00 am  
  
Link was leaning back on the sand. He was in his old outfit that he wore before his 12th Birthday. The sun was shining down on him. He could feel the cold breeze as it brushed up against him. It felt weird now, not just being out of his old outfit, but also not going on an adventure.  
  
It was weird, but he was so used to killing moblins and bosses and such as well as going around everywhere, meeting new people and making friends and.Tetra. He missed her, but more then the rest. Every time he thought about her, he gets this weird feeling. This feeling was new to him, it felt good but he needed advice on it.  
  
He looked over at the King of Red Lions' lifeless boat form. He knew it was the King of Hyrule the whole time, but he was sad now that things were back to normal. He wanted to ask him about the feeling. But he started having the feeling, that weird feeling like something was going to happen. But, he also had the feeling like today was a day that something happened, something.  
  
"Big Brother!"  
  
Link's eyes shot open as he got up and looked around to see where Aryll was now. She was nowhere around.  
  
"You're used to being Half-asleep aren't you?"  
  
Link turned around to see Aryll standing there; she was wearing her usual dress and holding her prized telescope. He wondered what she wanted this time.  
  
"Yah, what is it now?" Link said groggily. He wanted to rest.  
  
"I guess you forgot, I have 2 things then," Aryll said holding something behind her back.  
  
"My Birthday again?" Link asked.  
  
"No, it's the day when we celebrate your victory over Ganondorf," Aryll said laughing at him that he forgot.  
  
"Oh yah," Link said finally remembering, "But what do you have behind your back?"  
  
"It's a letter from the Pirates," she said giving it to him.  
  
Link felt a blush going across his face and reached for it. He quickly grabbed it and opened it. Aryll looked at the letter as Link started to read. It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Link,  
After we left to find our new area, we haven't found anything. The other Pirates are there same old selves. Except for that one time Nudge fell over board because he dropped his whiskey. We had to fish him out. We let Gonzo steer the ship from now on considering we let Mako try and steer the ship once, making us nearly head towards a whirlpool where a big octo was waiting in. We decided to stop our traveling and go settle on Outset for a while. That ok with you? Seemingly, Miss Tetra seems to be a very happy that we're heading to your place. Is there something going on that we don't know about? Ah well, I"ll see you there swabie.  
  
Niko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good old Niko," Link said aloud.  
  
"Something's going o between you and Tetra huh?" Aryll asked snickering at him.  
  
Link felt the blush going across his cheeks again. He quickly nodded a no, but Aryll didn't buy it. She didn't speak though. Link saw something on the Horizon, it wasn't the Pirate ship, but it was about three birds. The birds got closer and he could make all three out as Quill, Komali, and Medli. When they finally reached land, Link ran over to them, along with Aryll.  
  
"Quill, Komali, Medli, wow, it's great to see you guys again," Link said happy that he got to saw some friends.  
  
"It's good to see you too Link," said Komali.  
  
"Medli, you learned how to fly your best now?" asked Link.  
  
"Yah, it took practice but I did," She said while scratching her head.  
  
"Link, It's not or an important matter that we havecome, but to celebrate this great day with you," said Quill as Link smiled again, a very usual sight from him.  
  
Link's Grandmother walked out just finding out they arrived. She hurried as fast as she could, but due to her age, not really faster then a walk.  
  
"You must be the Rito people Link told me about," said Link's grandmother happily, "I'm Link's grandmother."  
  
She shook hands with the three of them, then she quickly hurried inside mumbling something about a huge party.  
  
"You guys, make yourselves at home," said link just as the Korok flew in.  
  
"Wow, the Korok to huh big brother?" asked Aryll watching them land and put away their grass copters.  
  
"yah, Hey Makar," Link said walking up to his good friend.  
  
"Hey Link, the Korok are going to spend the day celebrating along with you, and apparently, the Rito too," Makar said looking past Link at the Ritos as the other Koroks waved to them.  
  
"And the Pirates," Link added.  
  
They began talking about things that happened after the full year of them being separated and Medli, Komali, and Quill soon joined in. They were still unaware of what would happen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Pirate Ship  
  
Time: 10:45 am  
  
Tetra sat along the railing of the ship looking out at the wide open sea. They were only about thirty two miles from Outset now. She thought about holding the Triforce f Wisdom, she really didn't want to be a princess, so she didn't. She acted like a normal, cut-throat pirate. But, it didn't seem right anymore. She felt the huge urge to be with Link. She didn't know why she wanted to, but she did.  
  
She looked onboard to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to, until she saw Senza, Nudge and Mako who were playing cards. She was about to stop them, until she heard Gonzo.  
  
"There, I think it's Outset!" he yelled.  
  
She quickly took out her telescope and looked at the distant island. It indeed was Outset. She was overjoyed that the wind was working with them, or did Link use the Wind Waker. She didn't mind, as long as they got there soon.  
  
"We're finally here," she thought outloud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: WWUN (Wars World United Nations)  
  
Time: 10:50 am  
  
"Recent scouting has shown that there is a new area left undiscovered. We recently satellite scanned the area, showing there are small islands that are already populated. These people are weak, uncivilized and are living Medieval style. We have decided to attack them," Commander & Chief Kevin Maelstrom said convinced they could be obliterated.  
  
"I have a question," spoke a lady in the audience. She had short orange hair and wore only green army pants and a sports bra. She also had a headband on her head.  
  
"What is it CO Sami?"  
  
"Why did we decide to attack? They could be peaceful."  
  
"We have decided because of a rumor, of a New power," Maelstrom said, "As leader of Magenta Stream and leader of all nations, I think that this force might be real.  
  
As the conversation between the two kept going, murmurs in the audience started all over. One conversation started between the three Generals of the Golden Flames army, General Naval Ace, General James Townes, and General Malcolm Granger.  
  
"A New Power? Is this guy crazy?" asked Townes.  
  
"Not sure, but if our nations get better, then I'm in," said Granger.  
  
"Same here," Naval Ace said.  
  
They returned to listening to the Commander & Chief. The meeting would last only five more minutes.  
  
"The attack forces are already set, Generals Naval Ace, Granger and Townes will be leading this attack. COs Andy, Max, Kambei, Sonja, Sami, Colin, Eagle, Drake and Jess will be accompanying them. The Attack will start tomorrow, we are to go and use this island, that we learned from an I.O. they called 'Great Fish isle' and use it as a starting base of operations," He said finishing the meeting and letting everyone go to their planes back to their main lands, With the exception of the Officers going into the battle.  
  
Moments later, Townes, Naval Ace, Granger, Sami, Eagle, Drake, Jess, Kambei, Andy, Sonja, Max and Colin were standing around a large rectangular table in the middle of the room. They were in the briefing room used by the Elite Forces of Wars World to prepare for there missions. There was a a special monitor in the middle that projected images into mid air. There were no windows in the room, only four ceiling lights lit the large room. The door opened and Maelstrom walked in.  
  
"All right officers, have a seat," he said while moving towards the area where the projector was. Everyone sat down and he turned the monitor on.  
  
A picture of the globe appeared. A grid like pattern appeared on the unexplored area then magnified it. It showed a bunch of islands. In the middle, was an unusual sight because there were three islands shaped like triangles.  
  
"This, is the new area that was explored by our enhanced satellite scans. The I.O. said that this area was known as the Great Sea," said Maelstrom at the image rotated. The grid pattern was shown again as it magnified on an island. This island was wrecked and destroyed.  
  
"This is Great Fish Isle, it may be destroyed, but it is useful as our base of operations for this attack. I will brief you on the attack now."  
  
The image went back to the satellite image of the Great Sea and zoomed in on an island on the south western corner. This island was inhabited. It consisted of two islands, both having hills.  
  
"This is what the I.O. said was called Outset Island. This is where they say the Legendary Hero of the Great Sea lives. If this is true, we will eliminate this threat first. Your attack will consist of the Golden Flames' 5th fleet and the Green Earth 5th fleet. Green Earth's 4th air core will be on the aircraft carriers of the Green earth fleet. Golden Flames' 3rd air core will be on the five aircraft carriers on the Golden Flames' fleet. Orange Star will have a landing force of Infantry, mechs, and tanks loaded on landers. Yellow Comet's and Blue Moon's landing forces will consist of the same thing. You will leave immediately, the preparations are already done. Go to Great Fish Isle which isn't far away. It will only take you around three hours to get to, with a constant speed of 30 knots. Launch your attack at fifth teen hundred hours (3:00). Get to the fleets, you're leaving now," Maelstrom finished his lecture and turned off the Monitor.  
  
"Yes Sir," echoed throughout the room as the officers began to exit to get to the fleets.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Outset Island  
  
Time: 11:00 am  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Link looking out at the sea.  
  
Aryll looked into her telescope and pointed it at the object.  
  
"Hey, It's the Pirate Ship!" Aryll said as she began to smile.  
  
"They were quick," added Komali as he walked over.  
  
"Yah, and now Link can see his gir-" Before Aryll could finish, Link put his hand over her mouth and started laughing.  
  
"gir what?" Komali asked confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Link said still laughing. Komali just shrugged it off and Link released his hand and glared at Aryll.  
  
Link's grandmother was preparing tables along with the rest of the islanders. Medli was helping with barbecuing which was technically a metal grill suspended over a fire. The Koroks were looking for fruits in the forest, being very careful of what ever could bein there. Komali and Quill were fishing, with a lot of luck. Aryll began crab fishing again and already cot four crabs. Link was searching for anything useful, so he returned back to looking for things. He already switched back to his green outfit/tunic because it felt better in them.  
  
Link saw something glimmer just a little off shore. He dove into the water and swan to the spot. He looked at it and tried to figure out how to grab it from under water. His hookshot wouldn't work underwater. He decided to try and dive for it. He dove underwater and swan towards it. He reached it, it was a chest. He opened it, but realizing he was losing his breath, swam back to the surface. He took another breath and dove back under. He opened the chest now and noticed a golden necklace in the chest. Around it was only wood from the chest, clearly it decomposed. He grabbed the necklace and swam back to the surface.  
  
He reached the surface and took a look at it. It was pure shining gold. The necklae was made out of individual pieces of golden diamonds with a pearl in the center of each one. On the main diamond, hung a golden triforce.  
  
"I'll bet Tetra will like this," Link said as he slipped it in his pocket. He began to swim back to shore.  
  
"Link, what were you doing out there?" asked Aryll curiously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Link said calmly.  
  
"Yah," Aryll replied not believing one word.  
  
Around 15 minutes later, the pirate ship docked near Aryll's lookout. They were greeted by everyone there. The Koroks also came back, with lots of Fruit. It seemed the festivities were only a few minutes away. The pirates were enjoying themselves, drinking ale and whiskey and trying to dance for ten straight minutes without tripping once. The Koroks enjoyed watching them try and dance. Komali and Medli, were what seemed like it at the time and was, flirting with each other. Quill was sitting and talking with Link's Grandmother. Medli stopped flirting and pulled out her harp. Makar followed her and pulled out his violin. They started to play some songs, for the pirates to really dance to.  
  
The villagers soon joined in on the fun. Aryll just watched, not knowing how to dance, until Niko came and told her he would show her how to, counting that he didn't drink. Link sat alone on a bench and watched them dance. He was lost in deep thought. Until a certain someone came along.  
  
"Sitting alone huh?"  
  
Link looked up at the person and saw it was Tetra. She sat sown next to Link; their eyes were looking directly into the others, until Link decided to talk.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked, a little shyly this time.  
  
"Fine," she said simply.  
  
Link just couldn't hold it in anymore, "Tetra, I've missed you a lot."  
  
Amazingly, Tetra wasn't surprised by this. She just looked at him and spoke.  
  
"I've missed you too," she said not knowing what would come next.  
  
"I, uh, have something to confess to you," Link said staring at the ground.  
  
"Really? What?" she said interested, and knowing what would come next.  
  
"Tetra.," Link said kindly.  
  
"Yes Link?" she said just as kindly.  
  
"I love you," he said very embarrassed.  
  
"Link, don't be embarrassed, I love you too," she said reassuring him.  
  
"Really?" Link said the gap between them slowly closing.  
  
"Yes," Tetra replied as their lips met for the first time. They kissed each other passionately, lost in their own world. When they stopped kissing, they noticed the music stopped, they turned to the festivities to see that they all stopped, to look at them kiss!!!  
  
"Hmm, I knew you were a little soft for him Miss Tetra," Gonzo said snickering.  
  
Link and Tetra were blushing madly, it was clearly showing.  
  
"ohhh, a new couple has formed," Makar said smiling at them.  
  
"Great, the moment we thought would be great, ended with this," Tetra said a little sad.  
  
"yah," Link said equally disappointed.  
  
"Don't be down, we were congratulating you two," Nudge said trying to cheer them up. It worked.  
  
"Yah, your right," Tetra said happy again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Great Fish Isle  
  
Time: 1:45 pm  
  
"Ok, all forces, prepare to leave for Outset, we'll start by hitting them from afar," Naval Ace ordered as the fleets began to depart. He sat down in his Captain's Chair on the lead ship, the Bismarck II.  
  
"Sir, the two fleets are heading for Outset, now," said a communications soldier.  
  
"Good," Naval Ace said. He was thinking about why we would attack a bunch of people for no reason. 'The Power, is it that powerful that we have to do this? We already suffered a loss after the war against Yuri,' he thought as the fleets drew closer to Outset. A new War was just on the Horizon.  
  
Naval Ace: How did you like it? Keep reviewing!  
  
Drake: Or he won't continue!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	3. This Means War!

Naval Ace: Ahh, next chapter, don't wanna keep you in suspense to early now Do I. I'll let Link do the disclaimer this time.  
  
*Link is kissing Tetra*  
  
Naval Ace: I said, I'll let Link do the disclaimer.  
  
*Link is ignoring Naval Ace*  
  
Naval Ace: I'll do it then. I do not own Zelda, Advance Wars or any characters not original. I do own my fanfic and my original character. I wold also like to thank my only reviewers at this point:  
  
Nintendofan & Number 1 Zeldafan() {Thanks for the reviews} and now, Chapter 2.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: This means War!  
  
Location: Outset Island  
  
Time: 2:35 pm  
  
After having a little fun watching Tetra and Link, the pirates went back to dancing. Medli and Makar continued to play their tune. The koroks were starting to place bets on which pirate will dance without falling the longest. The villagers sat down to eat, considering most haven't eaten since breakfast. They all decided to leave Link and Tetra alone for a while.  
  
"Tetra, I have something to give to you," Link said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the necklace he found underwater.  
  
"Link..It's..I'ts beautiful," she said, trying to find the words.  
  
"So you like it?" Link said looking at her.  
  
"Yes," she said happily as she hugged him. Link blushed bright red as he returned the hug.  
  
"Hey, What's that out there?" Komali said looking out to sea.  
  
"Not sure," replied Senza as he stopped dancing for a bit to look.  
  
"Aryll, can you see what it is?" asked Niko as he was squinting to see better.  
  
"Ok," Aryll replied looking into the telescope.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: 20 miles off shore from Outset  
  
Time: 2:45 pm  
  
The fleets were now in firing range, but it was to early to start the attack. The sailors were already preparing for launch. The Landers wouldn't go close, but they will launch inflatable boats. The inflatable were nicknamed the 'sea snakes' because they could slip into enemy territory, even on a river.  
  
"HQ, HQ, This is General Granger, This is General Granger," the general said into the intercom.  
  
"This is HQ, what is your current position."  
  
"20 miles off shore from target."  
  
"Roger, the Commander & Chief says to launch attack immediately."  
  
"Got it," Granger replied placing the intercom down, "Naval Ace, launch the attack.  
  
"Alright," Naval Ace said and switched the intercom on again, "All units, start the attack."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's a weird ship," Aryll said as she lowered the telescope, "What the?"  
  
A plume of smoke appeared on the front of a ship as a whistling sound is heard. It got louder and louder until an explosion hit the side of the mountain, then another, and another.  
  
"It's an attack!!!" Tetra yelled as the pirates ran towards their ship. Before they reached it, an explosion hit the dock, making the ship hard to get too.  
  
"Get back here, we have to get into cover," Link yelled as another explosion hit the forest above.  
  
The pirates ran back towards them and tried to find cover. The Koroks, being small, hid underneath some bushes. The Villagers took cover in the grass. Komali grabbed Medli and followed Quill behind some rocks. The Pirates hid behind the houses, seeing as it was the only cover now. Then, the explosions stopped.  
  
"They, stopped?" Tetra said looking around the corner. She saw some fast moving boats heading towards the shore line. One of them was bigger than the rest and had two strange machines on it.  
  
They went out into the open and looked at the boats approaching. The boats hit the beach and men got out. They were wearing green, long sleeved shirt, and green pants. They wore helmets and carried strange looking metal objects. When they got off the boat, they looked at us and started aiming their metal objects at us. Link walked in front of us and looked curiously.  
  
"Uh, are you guys new here? Weird outfits," Link said confused.  
  
The men looked at him and one of them said, "You know anyone named Link son?"  
  
"Yah, I am Link," He replied.  
  
"You, Are link?" The man said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," he said getting a little worried.  
  
"You, are the Hero of Hyrule?" he said a little more serious.  
  
"Y-Yes," Link said now worried.  
  
"You heard him men, open fire!" yelled the man.  
  
"But he's only a kid." said one of the men.  
  
"Just fire!!! That's an Order!" he yelled.  
  
The men didn't do anything. They just stood their. The man got impatient.  
  
"Then seize all of them!" he said angrily.  
  
The men ran towards them and the pirates pulled out their swords and daggers, Link pulled out his old Hero's Sword and shield.  
  
"Bring it!" Link yelled about to slash them, until.  
  
*Bang*  
  
Link stopped in his tracks. The man who was talking to Link earlier had a smaller metal object and a plume of smoke rose out of its tip. Link was thirty feet away from the guy, he didn't have a bow or anything. Link felt a sharp pain in his side and it hurt more and more. He looked down to see he was bleeding, badly. The world around him spun as he was losing consciousness. He fell on his back and blanked out.  
  
"Link!!!" Tetra yelled worried and angry.  
  
"Quiet, or you'll get the same thing," the man ordered, and that's what she did.  
  
Tetra stood silent as he aimed the metal object at her, all she did was cry.  
  
Moments later, the men bandaged Link up, they didn't want him to die yet. The man who hit Link was now looking at a flying metal object flew towards the island. It had a fan on top to make it fly. There was a window on front and you can see whoever was in it. It landed on the beach as a door on it slid open. Three men came out. They were dressed in Blue uniforms and had Gold on the end of their sleeves, collars and hats. One of them had Glasses. They walked towards us and stopped in front of Link.  
  
"General Townes, General Naval Ace and General Granger, I believe this is the guy HQ wanted to kill," The man said pointing to Link.  
  
"Him? But he's a mere child!" Townes said making sure his glasses were polished and his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
  
The Middle man took a paper out of his pocket, it had a picture of Link in the middle. He looked at it and then towards Link.  
  
"Yep, that's him alright," he said slipping the picture into his pocket.  
  
"So what do we do sir?" the man asked.  
  
"Maelstrom wants him dead," the man said.  
  
"NO! You Can't!!!" Aryll yelled and ran up to him and started hitting him.  
  
"Ah," The man (who had the picture) said and hit Aryll in the face making her fall back towards where the others were standing, "Stupid Girl."  
  
"Girls aren't stupid," a voice echoed.  
  
"Who is that?" the man said now griping the metal object he shot Link with earlier. A women leapt from the cliff and stabbed the man with her sword. The men were about to retaliate when she dove behind the man with glasses and put the sword to his neck.  
  
"Release them or he dies," she said looking at the men.  
  
"What should we do Naval Ace?" asked a man next to the man who had the picture now known as Naval Ace.  
  
"Let them go," He said calmly.  
  
The soldiers did as he commanded and the women set the man with glasses free from her grip.  
  
"You better be more careful Townes," Naval Ace said to the man with glasses.  
  
"Yah, yah," Townes replied a little mad.  
  
The woman pointed her sword at Naval Ace. She glared at him and he just stared back, completely calm.  
  
"Leave Outset," she said fiercely her sword beginning to glow bright blue.  
  
"Sir, we can-" before the man finished, Naval Ace interrupted and said, "Fine, but this isn't the last you'll see of the Wars World Armies."  
  
He turned around and started walking towards the metal flying thing. The rest followed and headed to their boats. They watched as the last boat left the island.  
  
"Who were those creeps?" asked Medli to no one in particular.  
  
"Those are the Golden Flames soldiers, one of the many Wars World army divisions," the woman said looking at Medli.  
  
"You know them?" Quill asked very curious.  
  
"No, but I've heard of them," she said and turned to them, "I'm sorry, forgot to interduce myself, I am Terra."  
  
"Terra, can you tell us what you know about them?" Tetra said leaning next to Link, "And why do the want to kill Link?"  
  
"Where to start, some islands speak of a rumor, a rumor of powerful new nations," she said.  
  
*** (This is all what she's saying) ***  
  
The rumor goes,  
  
After Ganon was defeated, the islanders all celebrated.  
  
One merry group of people from Windfallwent on a boat ride. They wandered to far from Windfall, and got lost in a fog.  
  
When they found their way from the fog, they saw a strange new land.  
  
They laid anchor and explored this area. They found a village, much different from theirs. They say the buildings rise to the skies and are made of pure metal.  
  
Before they could explore, they say a bunch of metal with cannons chased them out of the village.  
  
When they got back to the boat, they boarded it and started to sail away. They were then chased by a gigantic ship made of metal with 12 huge cannons on it and countless others.  
  
They tried to outrun it, but it was too fast. Their ship was destroyed leaving only one person. They found that person and he told of the voyage. He died three days later.  
  
*** (end rumor) ***  
  
"That's what the people claim about this new nation, apparently, they have new things beyond belief," Terra said watching as the giant ships 20 miles off shore sailed away.  
  
"That's incredible," Tetra said in awe, "They were able to build those?"  
  
"Yes," Terra replied, "We may need everything we've got to stop them."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Battleship Bismarck II  
  
Time: 4:23 pm  
  
"Maelstrom's not going to be too happy about this," Granger said while taking his cap off.  
  
"Indeed, He will be on our cases," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"Generals, Maelstrom on Line 2."  
  
"We're in for it sooner then I thought," Townes said a little shaky.  
  
Naval Ace switched on the intercom to see the black haired Commander & Chief. He was wearing his usual Leader outfit. He was clearly upset.  
  
"I thought I told you to kill him!!!" Maelstrom yelled.  
  
"Sir, they are more powerful then expected, they're usuing some sort of 'Magic', I can tell," Townes said.  
  
"They were sir, we saw it ourselves, the woman who attacked Townes was protecting a little girl with pirates and Link," said Naval Ace remembering the aurora emitting from the sword.  
  
"Then they do have the hidden power, the Triforce, those two kids do have them, or at lesat two pieces," Maelstrom said then snickered, "Get them."  
  
"But sir, like our men said, they're only children," Townes declared.  
  
"Get them anyways, If I'm going to be the most powerful man in the world, I need the triforce," Maelstrom said as the screen went black.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," Naval Ace said angrily.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Granger curiously.  
  
"Think about it, He wants the triforce to be the strongest man in the world, he'll just order us around, and he never acted this way before," Naval Ace concluded.  
  
"Yah, your right," Granger said realizing his mood and tone of voice.  
  
"He also started treating us, our men, civilians and the rest like we're just pieces on a chest board, like he can do what he wants to us," Naval Ace seethed.  
  
"He has a good Point," Townes said.  
  
"And his nation, Magenta Stream, is so close to the Great Sea and so far away from the other natons, even though we're also next to the Great Sea, what could he be planning?" Naval Ace summed up.  
  
"His nation iss big, and I've noticed and increase in his numbers, over 55 million in the army, air force and Navy," Townes said now getting what Naval Ace is trying to say.  
  
"When he gets the Triforce, he's going to rebel against us," Naval Ace said.  
  
"And the other Wars World nations of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, Yellow Comet, Golden Flames, Silver Skies, Red Star, Black Hole and White Nova all have armies now under three million due to the attack by Yuri," Granger said now realizing the threat.  
  
"Contact ours and the other nations, we have to warn them," Townes said to a communications officer.  
  
"Sir," he replied.  
  
"If he's going to rebel, we'll need support from anyone if we are to survive," Naval ace said. Granger looked at him and he looked back.  
  
"Even if it means to get help from the Great Sea," Naval Ace said while looking back at Outset.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Magenta Stream  
  
Time: 4:30 pm  
  
"Is everything going according to our plan?"  
  
"Yes my Lord," said Maelstrom bowing to a cloaked figure.  
  
"Good," the figure replied, "I want revenge on Link for what he did to me and no one will stop me once I get those two."  
  
"Yes," replied Maelstrom.  
  
"You are the best ally I've ever had, you've aid my army of Moblins, Stalfos, redeads and my new bosses," the figure said, "You are helping me become all powerful, When our army reaches over one hundred, million, send your forces and attack the other nations, they won't have a chance," said the figure.  
  
"Yes, and with my army also on your side, we will be unstoppable," said another cloaked figure walking out into the open, "They may have nearly killed me, but I'm back fro revenge."  
  
"Glad to have you with us Yuri," The cloaked figure said.  
  
"Indeed it is Lord Ganon," said Maelstrom.  
  
"Our reign of darkness has come," Ganon said while starting to laugh evily.  
  
Thunder and Lighting was happening outside as this happened and you could see a gigantic army of millions of soldiers in Magenta, Stalfos, Moblins, and the new bosses leading them. There were also hoards of tanks and airplanes. In the sea, huge fleets of warships sailed into the port, over one thousand warships and counting. The army was nearly ready to attack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Chapter 2  
  
Naval Ace: Was it good?  
  
Link: Your sergeant shot me!  
  
Terra: But I killed him.  
  
Drake: Review plz!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	4. Finding Allies

Naval Ace: I do not own Zelda, Advance wars, or characters not original. But I do own my fanfic and my character. By the way, Nintendofan, If you read my character's dossier which I'll put in my info page, You'll notice that his family was also killed by Yuri. Coincidence huh?  
  
Link: Aw he beat me to doing the disclaimer.  
  
Naval Ace: HaHa, in your face!  
  
*Tetra knocks Naval Ace out*  
  
Tetra: There we go.  
  
Naval Ace: (Wakes up earlier then usual) now with chapter 3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Allies  
  
Location: Orange Star Lander  
  
Time: 4:55 pm  
  
[Andy's POV]  
  
I looked up to see the other COs still looking back at Outset. we just got a call from General Granger that the attack failed. We weren't needed one bit. Oh well, at least we got to see the area. All the soldiers were happy to know we were heading home. But we never told them the rest.  
  
We now know that Maelstrom is gonna rebel against us. His continent was bigger than any of the other nations. It is possible he has been building more. Kambei, Sonja, Max and Drake went aboard the Bismarck II and are heading back to Outset along with an aircraft carrier and a few cruisers. They were going to see if anyone would help. I wonder if they will get even one person, considering we nearly blew their island up, almost killed their here, and knocked an innocent little girl on the ground.  
  
I watched as the transport unit along with the rest of the fleets started turning westward, to our home countries. We would have a lot of preparations to due to protect our homelands.  
  
"So what now?" I asked, making Eagle and Sami turn around. Eagle was the air ace, only second to General Granger. He has white hair and had his navy blue uniform on, as well as his lucky goggles that hung around his neck.  
  
"I think now we have to help rebuild the defenses, Green Earth will clearly be the first to get hit," Eagle stated looking a little mad. He didn't like to see his home land being the first one to get hit by the war.  
  
"It's ok Eagle, we'll help Green Earth," Sami said putting her arm around him.  
  
"Thanks Sami," He said feeling a lot better.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt your romantic conversation, but I think we got to call our nations, considering The Bismarck II was out of range.  
  
"Yah, good point, You heard him, call them," Sami ordered the communications officers.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
Location: Outset  
  
Time: 5:12 pm  
  
"So these guys are warlike nations," Link asked weakly. He had woken up fifth teen minutes ago, Tetra was happy about that.  
  
"I think, not sure though," Terra said looking out to sea.  
  
"They must be, but they also knew about you Link," spoke Komali trying to figure out how.  
  
"They might have heard it somewhere," Makar said trying to answer it.  
  
"No, people would run from them, they have after all, a huge ship," I said while keeping my arm around Link.  
  
"Oh no, they're back," Terra said looking out on the ocean where eleven dark silhouettes can be seen.  
  
"We better prepare for a battle then," Gonzo said grabbing his sword.  
  
The ships approached fast, they got very close to the island. But to their surprise, never fired a shot. They got close enough that they could see, the biggest one, the one with the many cannons, looked like it was the ship from the rumor. Another two gigantic ships had weird things on top of it. The other ships looked like the big one but had less cannons and were smaller in size.  
  
The Flying piece of metal we saw earlier flew towards them and landed on the beach again. The men they saw earlier, General Granger, General Naval ace, and General Townes, stepped out.  
  
Four other guys also stepped out. But one was a lady. The lady had her black hair in a ponytail and wore a green uniform. She carried a clipboard with her.  
  
There was a blue haired man who was all muscle and wore a tank -top and blue pants. Another man had Black hair and a Yellow outfit. He also hat a katana on his side. The last man was dressed in a blue uniform, and was obese. He had black hair covered by a blue cap. He carried a telescope with him.  
  
"What do you want now?" Terra spoke viciously pointing her sword at Naval Ace, "You will die now for returning."  
  
She raised her sword and got ready to swing. She began to swing when she was stopped by the katana that one guy help. He blocked her attack, and the whole time, Naval Ace didn't move an inch.  
  
"We didn't come here to fight," Naval Ace said, "We did earlier though."  
  
"Then what do you want now?" asked Link trying hard to get up.  
  
"Link, please your hurt," I said trying to tell him to stop.  
  
"We came to ask for help," Naval Ace said making them speechless and confused, "If any will be given."  
  
"You came for help?" Nudge said confused and angry, "You attack us earlier and now you expect us to help you?"  
  
"No," Naval Ace said making them even more confused.  
  
"A new threat has formed to attack our nations and yours. We are trying to get help to defeat this threat before it claims the lives of innocent people," he said now making them disbelieve him.  
  
"You expect us to believe that?" Niko said outraged at him.  
  
"I believe you, and I'll help," Link said making everyone very confused.  
  
"Link, Why help them!? They shot you!" I said now very worried.  
  
"Look at Naval Ace's eyes," Link said pointing at them, "They clearly show he isn't lying, I know that from experience."  
  
"But that's crazy!" Link's grandmother said, "please Link, he must be ly-"  
  
Before she could finish, three disc shaped objects flew towards them, They were coming from the east, which is opposite the direction the fleets came from. They were metal and looked very powerful.  
  
"Oh no, Flying Discs," Naval Ace yelled as the ships opened fire on the objects, it was incredible, the firepower of those ships. The flying discs exploded after lots of hits and fell into the sea.  
  
A figure appeared, he had three metal wires into his head and a metal bar around the back of his head. He was bald and wore a brown outfit. He looked at all of us then at Naval Ace.  
  
"It's good to see you're doing well Naval Ace," the figure said while snickering.  
  
"Yuri! You're still alive!? How? And what did you do to Maelstrom!?" Naval Ace yelled at the figure. All I did was watch as these guys fought with words.  
  
"Maelstrom is not under my mind control, he just wants that piece of the triforce," Yuri said now looking at Link.  
  
"And for my use, I want what she has," Yuri said now looking at me. I gasped as he help his hand out and purple waves started forming around them. His eyes turned Purple and he started saying something.  
  
"Be one with Yuri."  
  
I felt this sudden urge to go towards him. I sat up and started walking towards him.  
  
"Tetra! What are you doing?!" Link yelled trying to stop me.  
  
Before I reached him, a figure jumped on Yuri and started punching him. Yuri couldn't retaliate, he just formed into a purple ball. Then, the ball expanded hitting him off him and into Granger and Townes knocking all three over. Yuri got up and disappeared, releasing his control over me.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" I asked very confused. Link came up and hugged me.  
  
"He nearly had you Tetra," he said very worried for me.  
  
"Yah, Lucky this guy was here to stop him," Townes said getting up and helping Naval Ace get up too.  
  
"I guess we owe you an apology," I said looking at them, then I turned to the woman, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," she said firmly and gave me a smile, "My name is Tengra Blair, my family was killed by Yuri so that's why I tried to kill him."  
  
"Hmm, my family was killed by him too, that's why I tried to kill him half a year ago," Naval Ace said figuring Yuri was always a mss murdering fiend.  
  
"We'll help anyway we can," the rest of us said, The koroks, villagers and Pirates, as well as the ritos agreed to help.  
  
"Well, I suggest we first warn the rest of the Great Sea of this threat," Naval Ace said looking at all of them, "If you don't mind, will you, Link, Tetra, Terra, Tengra, Makar, Medli, Komali and the pirates come with us back to Wars World?"  
  
"Sure, if it means helping defeat this threat," Link said as the others nodded.  
  
"Ok then, If you may, board my ship, we'll bring your ship along with us, It can be easily brought," Townes said looking at a Lander that followed for some reason, "The Lander can easily bring it along."  
  
"That would be nice," I said joyfully now.  
  
"Ok, now that everything is settled, follow me, we'll board the Bismarck II," Naval Ace said leading us to the flying piece of metal.  
  
"What kind of a contraption is this?" Link said looking at the inside as we sat down. I of course sat next to Tengra.  
  
"It's called a Helicopter, they're used as fast transportation across land and sea," Granger said happily.  
  
"Yep, and granger here loves his helicopters, being the Air Force General," Townes said grinning.  
  
The helicopter shook and we got higher off the ground. It moved towards the big ship and landed on it. We got out an I was in awe at the ship.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Bismarck II, the biggest battleship on the oceans," Naval Ace said quite happy with his beautiful ship, "Follow me to the bridge."  
  
We followed him on the side of the ship, their were many small cannons on the side of the ship. We entered a door and it was clearly a hallway. As we passed by sailors, they stopped turned to Naval Ace and put their hands to their heads. Naval Ace would just walk by and saw 'At ease' and they would reply, 'thank you sir'.  
  
We made our way to a door, when it opened we got in and it started to shake. It was an elevator. When the doors opened, we were at awe. We could see far into the ocean because of the windows around the room, we were so high up on the ocean. There were sailors all around the room using these weird machines.  
  
"Full speed ahead towards the Wars World Nations," Naval Ace said.  
  
"Don't we need the wind going in that direction though," Link said about to pull out the Wind Waker.  
  
"No need Link, the ship doesn't use wind, It uses the new aged technology that made what the ship runs on, The Nuclear Eactor. With that running the ship, this ship can go on forever in any directions, of course we can't," Naval Ace said looking at Link.  
  
"That's cool," I said amazed at how awesome these ships have developed.  
  
"Wow, so this ship's range of fire is?" Gonzo started.  
  
Naval Ace turned to him and said, "15 miles," leaving Gonzo and the others in amazements.  
  
The ship started to move towards the west. It was really fast for a ship of its size. This was going to be an awesome ride. Being in this ship made me get chills through me of awe and excitement. Now we would get to see their homelands. I watched as the sun set in the sea in a red sunset.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Chapter 3  
  
Naval Ace: How was it?  
  
Tetra: It was awesome.  
  
Link: Review please.  
  
Naval Ace review and maybe I'll put in a nice scene with Link and Tetra.  
  
Tetra: Yah, that would be nice.  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	5. Voyage to Golden Flames

Naval Ace: Hey again. I am no longer accepting characters But Adrian was accepted. It is also okay to tell people about this story.  
  
Granger: He doesn't own Zelda, Advance wars and no characters.  
  
Naval Ace: What I do own is my original character and the fic.  
  
Tetra: You better place that nice scene with Me and Link like you said.  
  
Naval Ace: Oh I will, I will. Now Chapter 4!!!  
  
(Most of this is on battleship Bismarck II. When I use ~ ~ ~, different area but when I use * * *, same area sio I don't have to repeat stuff)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Chapter 4: The Voyage to Golden Flames  
  
Location: Battleship Bismarck II  
  
Time: 8:49  
  
It was already dark outside. Naval Ace just sat at his normal position on the bridge. He looked up and turned to us.  
  
"You guys must be tired, here, Townes will lead you to your quarters," Naval Ace said looking at Townes.  
  
Townes got up and told us to follow him back to the elevator. He showed us how to use it just in case we want to go back up to the bridge. We only walked down the hallway a short few steps before stopping.  
  
"These are the rooms, Tengra and Terra can go in cabin 6, Nudge, Gonzo and Senza can go in cabin 5, Niko, Mako and Zuko can go in cabin 4, Komali, Makar and Medli can go in cabin 3, and Link and Tetra you can go in cabin 2," Townes finished as they all went to their cabins. Townes turned around and left. Before Tetra and I could go to our cabins,  
  
"Have fun you two," said Gonzo entering his cabin. I just blushed at this statement, just like Tetra did. I was about to turn the knob when I remembered Tetra was with me.  
  
"Ladies First," I said. She smiled and walked in, the room was pretty big.  
  
"Do all the sailors get this luxury?" asked Tetra astonished by the room.  
  
"Maybe," I replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What rooms did you give them Townes?" asked Naval Ace.  
  
"I gave Gonzo, nudge and Senza cabin 5, Zuko, Mako and Niko cabin 4, Komali, Makar and Medli got cabin 3, and Link and Tetra got cabin 2," Townes said finishing.  
  
Naval Ace raised an eyebrow, "You gave Link and Tetra cabin2?"  
  
"Yes I did," Townes said.  
  
"You know that's only a one bed room, counting the bed is big enough for two right?" Naval Ace asked giving Townes a sly look.  
  
"I realize that sir, I did when I put them in there, and I did it on purpose," Townes said snickering.  
  
"They're going to be more attached to each other in the morning," Naval ace said leaning back and closing his eyes. 'So young, but so in love," he thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Link, this is only a one bedroom Room," Tetra said staring at Link.  
  
"Really?" Link said going to where Tetra was, it was true.  
  
"I guess, we'll have to, share," Tetra said blushing bright red. Link turned the same color as well.  
  
"Guess so," he said.  
  
It was already 9:45 pm. Time really flies. Tetra got on the bed and got on the right side. Link got on the left side. He had some trouble, due to his wound. He did take a Blue Potion and drank it. It would still hurt for the next few hours though. Tetra put her arms around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tetra asked in a worried and quiet voice, something not usual for her.  
  
"Yes," Link said holding his side.  
  
She moved a little closer to him and laid her head in front of his.  
  
"If you say so," She said smiling again.  
  
"Thanks for asking though, good night," Link said looking at her.  
  
"You too," she said leaning over and kissing him passionately. Link put his arm around her and returned the kiss. Pretty soon they were fast asleep in each others arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Magenta Stream  
  
Time: 10:23 pm  
  
"Sturm, how are you doing?" Yuri asked looking at Sturm. He was dressed in a black cape and a military hat. He had metal for a face and a grill where his mouth is supposed to be.  
  
"Yes, doing fine, I have finally learned to charge my CO Power three times faster," he replied happy at what he can do.  
  
"Good, then you are welcome to become 4th in command," Ganon said delighted to here he has another powerful ally.  
  
"Thank you lord Ganon, I also have another Super CO Power up my sleeve, which I could use faster then my normal one," Sturm replied.  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Maelstrom said looking at him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Naval Ace's POV]  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 7:42 am  
  
The night passed uneventfully. It was morning and we could see the sun rising, like it was coming out of the ocean. It was almost time the 'special guests' would wake up, but I have to stay up on the bridge.  
  
"Naval Ace, you want me to take over a bit?" Drake asked looking at me.  
  
"Yah, sure, make sure we maintain course due west," I said getting out of my seat.  
  
"Sure will," he replied while turning back to the bridge.  
  
I went to the elevator and let the doors open. I got in and was about to push the second floor button when.  
  
"Naval Ace, hold the door!" Granger and Townes came running down the hallway.  
  
"I will, but you guys got to remember not to sleep on duty," I said snickering, "Did Drake wake you guys up?"  
  
"yah," Granger said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"So where were you going?" Townes asked.  
  
"Thinking about getting some food, haven't eaten for 19 hours," I replied as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Same with us," Granger said.  
  
The elevator went down four floors before reaching the second floor. The doors opened and we walked down the hallway. We entered the mess hall and sat down at a table. Some sailors were already eating.  
  
"I'll go order for us, what do you guys want?" asked Townes getting up.  
  
"I'll have an egg and some bacon, with some Orange Juice," Granger said.  
  
"I'll just have two bagels and some coffee," I replied.  
  
"Ok then," Townes said going over to the counter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link just woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the sun was nearly up. He looked at the clock on the wall, already 7:46am. He was about to get up when he realized Tetra was still hugging him. He slowly moved her a bit again and again.  
  
"Tetra, Tetra, wake up," Link whispered not trying to get on her bad side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Link.  
  
"Want to go get breakfast?" He asked still smiling at her.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
He slowly got up and went to change to his regular cloths (green tunic) and when he came back, Tetra had already changed too.  
  
"Let's go then," she said as Link followed her to the elevator. They saw that Makar, Medli and Komali were already waiting for the elevator.  
  
"You two have a nice night?" asked Medli giving Tetra a snicker.  
  
"Yes we did," Tetra said hugging Link.  
  
The elevator door opened and they entered it. They remembered what Townes said and pressed floor 2 button. The Elevator started heading downwards. It stopped when it reached the second floor. They got out and walked to the mess hall. When they entered they saw a couple of sailors, the pirates at another table, and Naval Ace and Malcolm Granger at another table next to the pirates. They walked over to where the others were sitting and sat down on a table next to them.  
  
"You guys look like you had fun," Senza said looking at Link and Tetra. Link and Tetra just stared back and gave a little nod.  
  
"I'm telling you Granger, you got to be able to use ground power too!" Naval Ace said making everyone turn to what Granger and Naval Ace were having an argument about.  
  
"My Air Force is enough, I don't need ground power," Granger said with a sly remark.  
  
"Look, Air planes need to land, you need air fields for that, and that is exactly why you need ground power," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"Yah, you got to be just like me on ground attacks," said Townes returning with the food.  
  
"Oh, you mean like making tanks that use up power?" Naval Ace said snickering, "But your ground defenses are top notch."  
  
"Thanks," Townes said not knowing if it was a comment or an insult.  
  
"What do you guys mean? Tanks, air planes, airfields, power?" Link said still a little shaky from his wound.  
  
"Oh yah, forgot you guys weren't from around Wars World," Granger said, "We'll explain it to you."  
  
"The new modern military for our nations comprise of three major factions; The Army, the Air Force and the Navy," Naval Ace started.  
  
"The Army uses metal moving machines called tanks. They are the strongest land based weapon that can move. It is weak against Artillery though," Townes said.  
  
"The men in the military use new long to short ranged weapons called guns," Granger stated making Link realize he got shot by one.  
  
"The artillery are vehicles with long ranged capabilities," said Townes.  
  
"So the military is the land based force," Gonzo said getting in all the info.  
  
"Yes, Now on to the Air Force," Granger Started, "The Air Force uses air planes, vehicles that have the power to fly like birds."  
  
"The Fighter Jets are used to combat other enemy aircraft," Townes stated.  
  
"The Bombers are the artillery of the air force and can bomb anything ground based," Naval Ace said.  
  
"And the helicopters, they're part of the Air Force too?" Komali asked.  
  
"Indeed, and they are used in moving troops back and forth," Townes said.  
  
"The Air fields are used to refuel and rearm aircraft, Air planes can't fly forever," Granger said.  
  
"Now finally, the Navy," Townes Started.  
  
"Let me guess, the Navy is sea based," Tetra asked.  
  
"Yes, you're correct," Granger said.  
  
"The Navy uses ships of course," Naval Ace started, "They first are the battleships, the floating fortresses of the sea. They have the longest range and strongest firepower."  
  
"The Air craft carriers are the floating air fields of the oceans. They are used in the same way as airfields, except their mobile," Granger stated.  
  
"The Destroyers and Cruisers are like the Navy's tanks. Very useful in any situation," Townes said.  
  
"The Submarines are the Navy's covert weapons. They can launch flying bombs called missiles and underwater bombs called torpedoes," Naval Ace spoke.  
  
"The Landers or Transporters are used as of course, transporters," said Townes.  
  
"And finally, the Mine Layers and Patrol-torpedo boats, the Mine layer lays mines that can hit enemy ships. The Patrol-torpedo boat are of course, patrollers and if needed, can sink ships. Since the ships are small and sleek, they can slip in anywhere," Naval Ace finished as the others finally learned the fundamentals of the modern armies.  
  
"Wow, armies have become more complex," Niko said amazed at all the info.  
  
"That's not even one forth of the information. And if you think that's a lot, you don't want to see how long economics and politics are," Granger stated.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll tell you what things are if you ask," Townes said.  
  
After that, they all started eating. The pirates were talking amongst themselves about which side was stronger. Gonzo and Niko were sticking with Air Force, Senza and Nudge liked the Navy, while Mako and Zuko thought it was the army, they decided to ask.  
  
"Hey Naval Ace, which side is stronger, Army, Navy or Air Force?" asked Mako.  
  
"To tell you the truth, it's actually a branch of equality," Naval Ace started, "The Navy loses to the Air Force, The Airforce loses to the Army, and the Army loses to the Navy. It's a partially proven fact but most officials say that."  
  
"Oh, ok," Mako said.  
  
A soldier burst through the door. He looked around the room fast and finally looked at the Generals. He quickly ran to them.  
  
"Generals, there is a raft floating a few hundred meters in front of the battleship," The soldier said.  
  
"Let us see," said Granger as all three generals got up. The others were also done and got up, through out their trash and followed them.  
  
When they got outside, there was a wooden raft floating in the sea. There was a person on it. They didn't know if that person was hostile or friendly.  
  
"Get him aboard," Townes ordered some men.  
  
The Bismarck II stopped making the fleet stop. The sailors went down a ladder on the side and asked for help bring the man up. Help came fast as they carefully brought him aboard. When they got him aboard, he coughed a bit before finally sitting up and opening his eyes.  
  
"Did you guys save me?" The man asked looking at the sailors.  
  
"Yes, we did," one of them replied.  
  
"Can you show me your captain?" the man asked. The sailors moved to the side to Show Naval Ace standing there.  
  
"I'm the captain and the Admiral of the fleet, Naval Ace," Naval Ace said.  
  
"Glad to meet you," the man said standing up, "My name is Adrian."  
  
"Welcome aboard," He replied, then turned to the West where the ship was heading. He walked to the bow and they followed him, the sailors went to their stations.  
  
"We're here, Golden Flames Nation," Naval Ace said, "Call a meeting between the nations. Don't call Magenta Stream though."  
  
"Yes Sir," said a sailor running up to the bridge.  
  
"So That's Golden Flames Nation?" asked Mako looking at the mass of Land on the Horizon.  
  
"Indeed it is," Naval ace said. The Voyage was now over. They would soon be in port area.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naval Ace: How was it? Good?  
  
Link: Good scene between me and Tetra.  
  
Tetra: Yes it was.  
  
Gonzo: Miss Tetra is getting soft now.  
  
Drake: I was a former pirate you know.  
  
Mako: Really?  
  
Naval Ace: It's true, he was. Review this.  
  
Townes: Or No Next Chapter!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	6. Tragedy on the Horizon

Naval Ace: I'm baaaaack.  
  
Drake: Thanks for the entrance.  
  
Naval Ace: I don't own Zelda, Advance Wars or any unoriginal characters. I do own the fic and my original character.  
  
Tetra: Get on with the story lready.  
  
Link: Yah, hurry it up.  
  
Naval Ace: I'm the author, I can easily make you two break up.  
  
*Tetra and Link quiet down*  
  
Naval Ace good, now Chapter 5!!! From now on, No need to say disclaimer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
Chapter 5: The Golden Flames Capital  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 9:45am  
  
We were arriving at the port of the capital. We got out on the railing of the bridge to see the scenery. The rumor was just like they said. The buildings rose to the sky, much like the tower of the gods. They were made of pure metal, and had glass everywhere for windows. I looked across the port, to the other side. I looked at a large group of rectangular buildings. Then I saw some thing take flight over a road. The others were watching as well.  
  
"That's an airplane," Granger said.  
  
"Wow, so you have discovered the power to fly?" Senza asked watching the airliner soar into the sky.  
  
"Yep, we use it a lot for fast transportation," said Townes.  
  
"So many ships," said Komali amazed to see all of this real.  
  
"Well, we're docking," Naval Ace said looking at the side of the ship.  
  
Men on the pier tossed heavy ropes on the ship and the sailors secured it. They slowly brought the boarding ramp. We made our way down to the deck and disembarked. The pier was amazing. It was also so active. There were people loading and unloading goods and helping sailors. There were giant cranes, the biggest I've seen, being used to place supplies onto Naval ships. Naval Ace along with Townes and Granger lead us out of the harbor. Naval ace stopped and so did we. He looked back and we did the same, I saw the other four we saw on Outset running towards us.  
  
"Good, we didn't lose you," Naval ace said smirking as they came running up.  
  
"Yah, it was a good thing," the blue haired guy said.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," said Tengra looking at them.  
  
"Nope, we haven't met them, we haven't met you," The woman said to us.  
  
"Yes indeed, I'm Adrian," Adrian introduced.  
  
"I'm Drake, the man with the Katana is Kambei, the woman with the clipboard is Sonja and the the guy in the tank top is Max," Drake said.  
  
As soon as he knew everyone was through introducing, Naval Ace began walking again, making sure they followed first before walking. We walked into the city, and we became speechless. There were countless numbers of people walking, most stared at us. There were metal things that Max explained to Makar were vehicles, civilian transportation.  
  
We waited at the corner and watched as a vehicle Max said was a bus pulled up. It was plain dark Green. We got in and sat down. I looked at Link who was right next to me who was looking at the city as we rode by.  
  
"A lot of people stare at us don't they?" I spoke up making Link and the others turn to me.  
  
"I've noticed it too," Gonzo said, "Is it because we're pirates, and koroks or ritos?"  
  
"They didn't stare much at us," said Terra speaking for Tengra and Adrian.  
  
"It's because no one is used to seeing people dress the way you do, and sometimes your looks," Granger stated.  
  
"But don't feel bad, everyone in the city stares at someone because the way they look sooner or later," said Kambei trying to comfort them. It worked.  
  
"Thanks," Link said happier now.  
  
The bus stopped in front of a huge building. It was as tall as it was big. In front of it were flags with different symbols on each one. The building was completely painted grayish-black, even the windows. We walked towards the entrance of the building and pushed the doors open. It was amazing inside. It was a huge room with people walking everywhere. We slowly made our way to a door on the other side, we entered the doors to be inside an even bigger room. We followed Naval Ace to an area of seats and sat down. Theere were nine sections in the room. Around the room, we saw the same flags we saw when we entered over the sections of seats. There were no windows, but it was lit very brightly by ceiling lights. A man woman walked in and stood at the podium. We watched curiously and kept quiet, not wanting to disturb this.  
  
"As you know, since Maelstrom has betrayed the Wars World United Nations, I have once again become the Commander & Chief of the armies," said the woman. She had black hair tied behind her head in a bun. She wore a blue uniform outlined in red.  
  
"Naval Ace, you have guests you told us of I presume?" the woman said turning to Naval Ace.  
  
"Yes, Commander & Chief Leang," Naval ace replied to her.  
  
"Then come down with General Townes and General Granger, General Juziz and General Tao can sit there, having told us about everything," Leang said.  
  
Naval Ace, Townes and Granger made their way down to the podium. When they got there, Naval Ace stood behind the Podium and Granger and Townes stood next to him, but behind.  
  
"I am sure the nations have seen an increase in numbers from the Magenta Stream Army, a very alarming one too," Naval Ace said to the audience of Representatives as Sonja stated. All the Reps. Nodded.  
  
"I am sure that Maelstrom will rebel against us," Naval Ace said making everyone nod, "So I have taken the liberty to start creating new weapons to use against them, as we also have proof Yuri is still alive." That last phrase made everyone start to murmur.  
  
A screen lowered behind Naval Ace and a light projected on it. A picture of a vehicle, that had two sets of treads and an artillery cannon on the top. It's a good thing Max knows a lot about tanks and artillery, even though he doesn't use artillery.  
  
"This is the new Nuke Cannon. The Golden Flames army has already begun mass producing these. This was tested and proves to be devastating. It fires small tactical nukes making sure it will get the job of done. It is mainly for base defenses and bombardment or siege," Said Naval Ace. I didn't get what the word 'Nuke' ment though, I would ask later.  
  
A new picture of an airplane, shaped like a long triangle. It was nicely designed and had a picture of what Sonja called a bomb next to it.  
  
"This is not any ordinary Aurora Bomber. Like all Aurora Bombers though, this one can too, pass the speed of sound. It is the aurora Alpha Bomber. Instead of normal speed bombs, it drops Fuel Air bombs, making it the strongest aurora bomber," Naval Ace said. I think my friends, Link, as well as myself were shocked that anything can surpass the speed of sound.  
  
"That's all Naval Ace?" asked Leang.  
  
"No ma'am, I have more in their experimental stages though," He replied.  
  
"Ok, now we need to know more about this power they want," Leang said.  
  
"Ok," Naval ace said turning to us, "We need Link, Tetra, Makar, Medli and Komali down here."  
  
We slowly made our way down. When we got to the podium, Naval Ace looked at us and got ready to speak again.  
  
"Maelstrom was talking about a hidden power in the Great Sea. From what I've heard from them, The Triforce is that hidden power," Naval ace started, raising confusion in all the sections, "They told me the Triforce is made up of three golden triangles made by the three goddesses after they left this world. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes it is," Link replied.  
  
"Apparently, an evil man named Ganondorf has already joined The Magenta Stream army, as well as Yuri. We also have reports Sturm is with them. They told me Ganon holds one of the Triforce pieces, the Triforce of Power as they said," Naval Ace began again, "The other two triforce pieces, the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom, are held by these two." Naval Ace turned around and looked at me and Link. Murmurs rose in the audience again.  
  
"How can two kids hold a power said to overwhelm all?" Asked a guy with a motorcycle helmet and black leather Jacket.  
  
"Well Flak, they seem so, aftr all, a lot of people say so, and Townes, Granger and myself witnessed it, well, Yuri trying to take control of Miss Tetra," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"Alright Naval Ace, you bring them to the harbor and show them what kind of damage our new weapons can inflict," Leang said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Naval ace said turning to all of us.  
  
We walked up the stair again and got everyone else. We exited where we came in earlier and walked towards the entrance of the building. We re-boarded the bus and rode back to the harbor area. We drove past it and entered a new part of the harbor. When we stopped, we were at the edge of the city's harbor. We got out and looked at the scenery.  
  
The Bismarck II wasn't to far away; we could still see it clearly. I looked at the Lighthouse that was positioned on the edge of the water. There were people out on the water fishing. There weren't too many trees, but there was still a nice breeze on this hot day.  
  
* * *  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Tetra stayed close to me, she always was now. We followed Naval Ace as he walked towards a platform. On that platform there was a weird shaped structure. There was a seat on one side. There was a small panel of some sort in front of the seat. There were six thin, long metal pipes formed into a cylinder formation. They weren't spread out too much. Near the end, a circle held all the pipes together. Both were connected to a big piece of metal in the middle. There were wires on the area that holds the pipes together.  
  
"This is the new defense that has proved itself much better then the cannons at attacking flying things as well as wiping out loads of men. This is the Gattling Cannon," Naval Ace stated as I observed and wondered just how does this complex machine work.  
  
Before I could ask Naval ace stepped up and sat in the seat. He held the joystick on the arm holder of the seat with his right hand. The metal panel came up and there was a glass in the middle of it, something I missed. On the Glass, there were markings with numbers and lines on it. Naval Ace pressed a button on the panel and immediately, a noice came out of it, a low mechanical noise.  
  
"Townes, explain to them what this thing can do while I warm it up," Naval Ace said.  
  
"The Gattling cannon is actually a very fast firing, long ranged gun. The pipes are actually the gun barrels. The loading belt is off to the other side so you couldn't see it. It looks like Naval Ace has already got it warmed up, now you get to see what this thing can do," Townes said.  
  
I watched as a couple of boats made some people move their boats for their safety. The gun barrels rose up. It took aim at a little target that was I'd say 500 meters off shore. It was in the bay. It was shaped like a boat but painted White. The Gattling Cannon took aim at the target boat.  
  
Then it fired. It was amazing. It was very loud too. But it started off slow, one shot at a time but then it got so fast in so little time it was shooting one bullet after another. It tore the three foot metal boat into shreads. After who knows how many rounds of shots, the boat was completely gone. All that remained were small shreds of metal that weren't hit from the Gattling Cannon.  
  
"Woah, Technology is so advanced now," I said amazed at the power of the cannon.  
  
"I know, there are much more Gattling Cannons around the bay and on rooftops," replied Granger.  
  
Naval Ace turned off the Gattling cannon and walked over. He suddenly stopped. He looked into the sky and saw nothing, but he kept looking.  
  
"Naval Ace, what is it?" Asked Gonzo staring at him like everyone else. He looked at us.  
  
"Can't you hear that noise? The noise of a bird flapping?" Naval Ace said. We all went silent. There was a pretty soft sound of a bird flapping. It started getting a lot louder. Then, I heard a familiar sound of a bird going 'caw'. There was an infantry platoon near by and they stopped in their tracks and started to stare where Naval Ace was staring.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!" Naval Ace yelled as he dove on the ground. We all followed his example. When we hit the ground, a giant bird flew above us along with a shriek. It passed fast, but the sound of guns firing was heard.  
  
"Link!"  
  
I got up and looked to the sky where the platoon was firing. I was in pure shock and anger, it had Tetra too, and I had to save her somehow. My eyes went wide as I saw what it was.  
  
The Helmaroc King was alive again.  
  
It was getting farther and farther away. The men firing didn't hit it at all. I immediately ran for the Gattling cannon. I hopped in the seat and thought for sure Naval Ace would stop me. Instead, he helped me.  
  
"Link, Press the Orange button to start it up and the joystick to move and shoot. The firing button is on the joystick," He yelled over the firing guns.  
  
"Thanks," I said quickly turning the Gattling Cannon on.  
  
I grabbed the joystick and found the button on the top of it. I used my thumb to fire the Gattling cannon. I aimed it as best I could at the Helmaroc King trying my best not to hit Tetra. I kept firing and firing but to no avail, I didn't score a hit. I watched helplessly and sadly as the Helmaroc King flew away with Tetra. Them men finally stopped firing, it was out of range.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. I think most of the Golden Flames men were thinking what would happen to her, and so was I. The Pirates, Koroks and Ritos must have felt very bad for me at that moment.I felt a tear role down my cheek, then another. The tears just kept coming and I couldn't stop them, I wouldn't stop them. All I did is cover my face as I cried.  
  
I heard footstep walking towards me. They stopped next to me and a hand came on my back. I looked up still crying to see Naval Ace. He was looking at me in a way that I've never seen from him before. He then turned his gaze out towards the way the Helmaroc King flew and breathed in and out slowly.  
  
"Don't worry Link, we'll get her back, even if it takes everything Golden Flames has available to do it," Naval Ace said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Naval Ace: A real cliffhanger. Shortest chapter so far though.  
  
Link: (Crying)  
  
Terra: Link, it was only in the story.  
  
Colin: Yah, calm down.  
  
Link: (still crying)  
  
Naval Ace: Oh well. I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	7. Operation: Bunker Buster

Naval Ace: Back with Chapter 6!  
  
Link: (Still Crying)  
  
Naval Ace: OH brother, well, here's the chapter, enjoy.  
  
Jess: We will  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6: Operation Bunker Buster  
  
Location: Omari Prison camp on Omari island in the Great Sea  
  
Time: 5:56pm  
  
The Helmaroc King flew over an island. It was heavily fortified. The Bird went down to a building and landed inside its walls. It dropped Tetra 15 feet off the ground and landed next to her. She hit the ground and it hurt a lot, but it was a relief from the grip of the Helmaroc King's talons. The Fortress was surrounded by a huge Concrete wall. There were guards with guns everywhere. There were artillery cannons and flak cannons lining the wall. She tried to get up. She looked forward and saw a pair of black boots.  
  
"Well, Well, You couldn't escape this time Miss Tetra," said the man.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Me? I'm Sturm; you don't have to remember that name, because you won't live for long," He said as Tetra was struck with a needle. It was shot from the guard next to him and injected something inside her. She felt sleepy as she collapsed on the ground. The only thing she last heard was the sound of Sturm laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Gonzo's POV]  
  
Location: Haiwatti Airbase  
  
Time: 6:00pm  
  
Everyone was gathered around a wall screen. The room was large and lit by small windows around the room. We already know what the meeting was about; to explain what we'rer going to do. I looked over to Link and saw that he is still very depressed. Myself and the rest of the pirates have been angered and depressed as well. Naval Ace walked in, as well as Granger and Townes, making Link look up. "At 'ease," He said making all the soldiers stop saluting and sit down. He turned on the wall screen and a picture of the Wars World appeared. We learned that Wars World was the real planet and that the Great Sea was only 1/6 of the world. There was a grid pattern that went across the Great Sea area. It magnified and showed the Great Sea and all its Islands. I was impressed at how far technology can go. A grid Pattern showed again on an Island that was newly made from fire Mountain. It magnified to show a heavily fortified base. Under the island graphic, there was the name of the island; Omari Island.  
  
"This is the place where they are holding Tetra. If we do not get her soon, who knows what will happen. Our mission won't be easy either, due to the amount of base defenses and Anti Air," Naval Ace started.  
  
"I can teleport, would that help?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, the guards inside the base are heavily armed with weapons that can kill in an instant, namely .50 caliber sniper rifles," Naval Ace replied, "They are also fortified in the bunkers."  
  
"Then what do we do?" I asked looking at Link who got even more depressed thinking there was no way to save her.  
  
"We use technology to win," Townes stated.  
  
"We will use the F117 stealth fighters, they will be armed with Bunker Buster Bombs, and those bombs can penetrate the bunker walls and detonate inside them. The jets are also stealth so they can't be spotted by radar, and it also works more to our advantage as we're attacking tonight," Granger finished stating.  
  
"We will also use the Golden Flames 1st fleet and use the battleships to bombard the artillery defenses and anti air," Townes said.  
  
"Once the AA is down, we can send a Chinook inside the base to extract her," Naval Ace said.  
  
"It's that complicated?" Mako asked.  
  
"No, It's that easy," Naval Ace said, "We've done missions ten times harder then this."  
  
"What about the other nations?" asked Makar.  
  
"They will be building up forces to counter attack Magenta Stream's massive army now over 100 million. I'm afraid they'll attack after we launch this strike. That's why our nation is building up defenses and troops will be deployed. The Omari island is part of Magenta Stream and they will attack us instead of GreenEarth if we attack, and we have no choice," Granger replied.  
  
"So will we be coming?" asked Komali.  
  
"Only if you want to," Naval Ace said.  
  
"Then we will," Link stated without his normal happiness.  
  
"Then you'll need these," Townes said handing all of them ear muffs, "You don't want t lose your hearing, these weapons are loud."  
  
"Thanks," replied a korok.  
  
"Well, I told the fleet one hour in advance, same with your air core Granger, we'll move out immediately," Naval Ace stated as they all got up to leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Orange Star nation  
  
Time: 6:25pm  
  
Andy looked up from his paper work and looked out at the Orange Star Army. They were still be amassed in huge numbers. There were tons of recruits signing up to defend the country and homeland. This would be a full scale war, and a lot of casualties. The video phone rang on his desk and the young seventeen year old CO turned on the video phone.  
  
"CO Andy of Orange Star," He said into the video phone. There was another man in a White uniform and had white hair cut short.  
  
"Yes, Andy? This is Legolas (not from Lord of the rings) of White Nova. How is you army handling?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, many men are already recruiting," The black haired boy replied while fiddling with his Orange Star on his red uniform.  
  
"It's going well here too, I called because Naval Ace told me that they're heading out to attack the Omari Island," he stated.  
  
"Omari Island? He's gonna start the war?" Andy asked startled.  
  
"No, one of the Triforce holders, Tetra, was captured by a bird called the Helmaroc King. IT flew towards Omari Island and landed there. They're going to try and get her back," Legolas said sitting back in the chair he was in.  
  
"Ok, see you then," Andy said turning off the video phone.  
  
"Who was that Andy?" Asked Nell walking in. She sat down and straightened her blue uniform and moved some of her blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"It was Legolas, Naval Ace is attacking Omari Island to extract a triforce holder from the base there," Andy said.  
  
"Oh, we'd better be prepared to help them," she said sitting back.  
  
"Yes, Golden Flames in a very valuable allied nation and we can't lose it," said Andy closing is eyes as he drifted to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Magenta Stream  
  
Time: 6:32pm  
  
Yuri sat at his seat and looked out at the base. He looked at his structures he made for Magenta Stream, all purple though. There was a structure that had a cone like shape, then and platform on the top. There was another cone like structure except it had four energy focusing bars on it. Yuri looked at his radar station which was a giant pole with two bars moving around it. He watched as men worked with his bio reactor which was a cone shaped building with four glass containers around it. Men were placed inside to further increase power, there were lots of them.  
  
He looked at an invention he favored a lot; his grinder. It was a massive, rectangular structure. There were spiked balls and saws and other shredding devices on cranes hanging above. There were four entrances around it. Anyone placed in would be torn to tiny shreds and to fund the war effort on their side which will start in the next couple of days or less.  
  
"Generals, we have the girl with the triforce of wisdom," a soldier said walking in.  
  
"Good," replied Ganon. Maelstrom was equally pleased but not as pleased as Yuri.  
  
"What do we do after we have the triforce piece generals?" the soldier asked.  
  
"Give the triforce piece to Yuri," Ganondorf stated.  
  
"Send her to the Grinder. Link's precious girlfriend won't be alive much longer, get the triforce piece immediately and then shred her fast," Yuri said not wanting to let the triforce get back to the rightful owner or the allied nations.  
  
"I like the way you think Yuri, right to the point and done as fast as possible," Ganondorf said grinning.  
  
"Only a matter of time till we have the last piece, and that won' be so hard after we kill Princess Zelda, or should I say Tetra? Either way, she'll be dead," Yuri replied as the dark clouds around the island continued to bring rain.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 6:59pm  
  
I sat around, waiting for the fleet to reach the island. We were already half way there. Windfall was on the horizon where the sun was setting. We were moving pretty fast so I went to the window where the others were standing. Windfall was already nearby and I could see the citizens staring at Naval Ace's colossal fleet of warships. We passed by and continued forth towards what was Fire Island, but now Omari. Dragon Roost island was easily spotted because of its size.  
  
After a few more minutes, the fleet reached the island. From where I could see, the base defenses were already up in anticipation for our arrival. The Bismarck II shook as its frontal cannons fired, marking the start of the battle. The shot hit an anti air turret and part of the wall.  
  
The Stealth fighters took off from the nearby aircraft carriers. They flew above the clouds and after a few minutes, the bunkers around the base were one by one detonating in a huge fiery explosion. A big octo appeared on the side of the island and approached the fleet. The battleships aimed their gun turrets at the big octo and opened fire. Most of the shots hit the big octo and all the explosive force hitting it was too much and it died. After the octo was killed, the battleships continued to fire on the anti air turrets, trying to destroy them fast.  
  
"Wow, what a show," spoke Medli.  
  
"Yah, it's like watching fireworks detonate on an island," Zuko said watching the explosions.  
  
"Link, the anti air guns are cleared, get on board, we have to get to the island," said Naval Ace pointing me and the pirates towards the elevator, "Put your ear muffs on, you'll need them if you want to hear again."  
  
"ok," I said as I followed him towards the elevator.  
  
"Be careful Link," Mako yelled before I went to the elevator.  
  
ME and some soldiers got down the elevator and rushed out the door. We ran towards the end of the battleship where Naval Ace led us and stopped before reaching the last cannon. He pointed towards the stairs and they led to the helicopters on the landing pad. I made haste and got into the helicopter. The soldiers were coming with me to protect from soldiers.  
  
"Ok, hang on Link," said the pilot as the copter lifted off and flew towards the island and the other one followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
On Omari island, soldiers were dragging Tetra towards a building. Next to the building was the grinder. She was awake and struggled to get free, knowing they were after her triforce piece. She didn't get free, but an incoming shell blocked the door to the building.  
  
"Come on, this way, there's another entrance on the other side," one of the soldiers yelled moving towards a ramp.  
  
They climbed the ramp and were now on the wall of the base. Tetra struggled to get free, and was able to. She ran as fast as she could towards one of the exits. There was a gunshot and a sharp pain made her fall. She looked back to see they shot her in the lower leg. Her head hurt after it hit the ground.  
  
"No, not now," She said trying to get away still. She tried to stand but fell down from the pain. The soldiers now caught up to her, but stopped and looked towards the fleet. She looked too and saw two helicopters heading towards the island. She was happy to see they were already coming to rescue her.  
  
There were explosions in front of the helicopters, probably the hand held flak cannons she saw as she got in. One of the helicopters went down and the other one made it into the island. It landed and deployed the troops in it. A crossfire began as bullets flew at both sides. Most of the Soldiers in Magenta went down, most likely because Golden Flames troops were trained harder and stronger. The troops finally beat the Magenta soldiers and rushed towards me.  
  
"Miss Tetra, are you ok?" asked one of the soldiers.  
  
"Yah, just get me out of here," she said trying to stand.  
  
"Yes ma'am," They replied and two of them picked her up. They ran towards the helicopter and got in. The placed her on a medical bed and the helicopter took off. It sped past the flak fire and passed the wrecked helicopter. It headed for the Bismarck II and got ready to land.  
  
"Mission accomplished Naval Ace, Mission Accomplished," The pilot said landing the helicopter.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
They were now in the infirmary. Tetra was laid on a cot as a surgeon finished up bandaging her leg, after he removed the bullet. The Pirates were allowed to come in. Medli, Terra, Tangra, Adrian, Komali and Makar walked in as well. They went to Tetra's side.  
  
"Miss Tetra, are you alright?" asked Nudge.  
  
"Yah, does your bullet wound hurt?" asked Niko trying to see. MAko and Zuko were sitting on a nearby cot to see.  
  
"I'm fine, but," she replied as Naval Ace and Granger walked in. Townes walked in right after.  
  
"Naval Ace, where's Link?" she asked eager to see him. Naval Ace had a surprised look on his face after what she said, making everyone curious.  
  
"I thought he would be here," He replied, "Wasn't there a second helicopter with you?"  
  
"There was, but it got shot down when flying towards the island," she said now realizing what he was trying to say.  
  
"Link was on the second copter," Granger said worried. A tear ran down Tetra's cheek.  
  
"Launch a search party, the island isn't a threat, but use the searchlight to find the wreck," Townes ordered some nearby soldiers.  
  
"Yes Sir," the soldiers replied as they ran out the door. Tetra was now crying, Granger walked over to her.  
  
"We'll find him, don't worry," he comforted.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is Echo one, I have found the wreck, it is already sunk though," the pilot said.  
  
"Use a thermal scan to detect the bodies," Naval Ace said over the intercom.  
  
"Sir," the pilot replied as the copilot activated a thermal scanner. It scanned the water and spotted a faint heat source. The helicopter went closer and spotted the heat source; it was Link. His body was half out and half in the water. He looked really injured; they had to get him out.  
  
"This is Echo one to Bismarck II, I've found him, we've confirmed it, and it is Link."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Naval Ace: How was it? Good?  
  
Tetra: Link...  
  
Naval Ace: It was just in the story.  
  
Tetra: (crying)  
  
Naval Ace: Oh boy.  
  
Drake: Review or he won't continue!!!  
  
Tengra: Yah  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	8. Prophecies

Naval Ace: I'm back.  
  
Tetra: What happened to my Link  
  
Gonzo: Miss Tetra relax, he'll be just fine  
  
Naval Ace: Or will he! Ahahahaha  
  
Tetra: (crying)  
  
Naval Ace: Joking, geez. Now Chapter 7!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7: Prophecies  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 10:32pm  
  
Tetra sat in a seat next to Link. He was laying unconscious on the bed. He was cut up really bad. The others just felt anger and sadness overcome them seeing they're hero beaten like this. Tetra put her hands to her head and began to cry. Medli put her hand on her back and whispered to her that everything will be alright. Then Makar got a grin on his face.  
  
"Wait, Link had some Blue Potion with him. He got it from Forest Haven before he asked you guys too let him go home," Makar said looking at the Pirates.  
  
"You're right," Komali said reaching into Link's magic pouch.  
  
He got out the Blue Potion that was in one of his bottles. He put the bottle to Link's mouth and slowly poured it in, making sure he doesn't choke on it. The wounds immediately healed. He slowly opened his eyes and everyone became instantly happy. Tetra through her arms around Link and kissed him.  
  
"Well, that's the first time I saw something do that," Naval Ace remarked amaze at the recovery.  
  
"Yah, it's a new medical breakthrough here," the Surgeon spoke looking at the remaining amount of Blue Potion.  
  
"It's hard to make but it does wonders," Makar said.  
  
"So what's going on now," Link asked still hugging Tetra while sitting up.  
  
"Magenta Stream declared war on us," Naval ace said making everyone's smiles fade, "And they're going to attack immediately."  
  
"What!?" said Nudge astonished.  
  
"There's more bad news," he started.  
  
"More huh?" Tengra said.  
  
"Yes, Apparently Townes got the numbers wrong," Naval Ace stared at Townes who looked away and pouted making everyone giggle, "Townes said there were at least 66 million. The count that the computers made from the satellite images shows that they have a fighting force well over 150 million now."  
  
Everyone was speechless. The number was so big.  
  
"Even worse, more satellite images show that 100 million have left Magenta Stream territory and conquered surrounding islands. There are currently 3000 warships heading towards Golden Flames. They are attacking us only and will completely ignore the Great Sea, saying it is of no use," Naval Ace said.  
  
"So, Golden Flames is goning to need all the help it can get," Townes added.  
  
"The Golden Flames nation will not hold up on it's own," Granger said, "even with it's advanced technology and defenses."  
  
"Oh," Link said, "then we'll do what we can to help."  
  
"Thanks," Granger said, "Having more allies is always good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Magenta Stream Fleet  
  
Time: 10:55pm  
  
The fleet maintained a position around the Golden Flames boundary. The fleet was at least 500 miles away from Golden Flames itself. The fleet was actually all 3000 warships in 514 combined. The fleet was massive, but If the Golden Flames nation uses their Particle cannons and Scud Storms, they could destroy this fleet with no trouble. The attack would commence at dawn.  
  
There were so many transport ships carrying troops ready to land on the shores. There were aircraft carriers loaded with planes. All of the fleets lay in wait for dawn. Everything was silent, the only sound was the sound of a Golden Flames scout drone getting shot down by the AA fire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 10:58pm  
  
"Naval Ace, reports of a spy drone shot down 500 miles west of Golden Flames," said a soldier over the intercom.  
  
"It's only a matter of time till they attack," Granger said trying to find a way to destroy the enemy.  
  
"The Particle cannons won't be fully charged till tomorrow afternoon," said Naval ace making the generals more worried.  
  
"Without the particle cannons online, Golden Flames' defenses will be easy pray," Townes replied fiddling with his glasses.  
  
"All you guys get some rest, you'll need it," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"Ok then, goodnight guys," Tetra said helping Link get off the bed. They all walked out the door and headed for their rooms.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Townes.  
  
"Contact the other nations immediately, we can not allow Golden Flames to fall," Naval Ace demanded.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I think we'll need to learn better ways of our attacks," Adrian stated. They were all sitting around a table in the mess hall. They decided they would go to bed after a little talking.  
  
"Yes, but I think I'm going to learn hot to use one of the guns," Senza said making Nudge and Gonzo nod in agreement.  
  
"True, but we should also try and learn magic skills," remarked Tengra, "I've got my own special one."  
  
"Same here," agreed Terra.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed, haven't slept much," Tetra said getting up.  
  
"Yah, I'm going to bed as well," Link replied.  
  
"Ok then," Medli said grinning, "You two have a nice night."  
  
"Same with you and Komali," Link replied making Medli and Komali blush.  
  
"Yah, they thought I was asleep and started flirting," Makar said making Medli elbow him. With that, Link and Tetra went to their room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Link and Tetra entered their room. Link sat down on the couch exhausted. Tetra sat down on the chair next to him. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I wonder how the Quill, Aryll and the others are doing," Tetra said.  
  
"I'm not sure, hopefully okay," he replied.  
  
"I think I'll go take a bath," Tetra said getting up and walking to the bathroom in their room. (Don't get any ideas you sickos, this is PG-13)  
  
"Sure," Link said staring at the television in the corner.  
  
He knew how to use it of course. He picked up the remote control and turned it on. He flipped through the channels to see anything interesting. He stopped on the History Channel, A show called Mail Call was on. Tetra has just turned the shower on, he could here it. He remembered Naval ace saying at one point that it was his favorite show, next to Tactical to Practical. (It's 100% True!!!)  
  
"We got an E-mail from Anderson okashi from Rocksburrow region of Golden Flames. He writes, 'Ermey, Can you show those civilians the accuracy of a military issue M16 A2?' OF course I will, just happen to have one right here," the host said picking up a gun. Link stared at it, it looked like the gun Naval Ace had leaning on the side of his chair.  
  
"This gun has been used by Golden Flames army for many years, and now I'm going to show you why," he said holding the gun up. He fired it at a watermelon (for those who don't know Mail Call, he does) and it was shreaded after its first few shots.  
  
"Wow, that is firepower for ya, like it you civilians?" Ermey said, "I would show the grenade launcher's firepower, but I'd need a bigger watermelon." The scene changed to Ermey up close.  
  
"Who ordered you to touch that remote maggot? We have more Mail Call after this."  
  
"Link what are you watching?" Tetra asked. Link didn't notice her standing next to him for a while.  
  
"Mail Call, they already showed how powerful the AR-15 is already," Link replied.  
  
"Oh," she said standing there. Link looked at her. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was down, like when she was Princess Zelda.  
  
"I think I'll take a shower as well," Link said getting up.  
  
"Okay," she said sitting down as Link went to take his shower. Mail Call came back on and Ermey showed his face again.  
  
"We're back, and boy do we have more E-mail questions to answer," He said. Tetra dozed off as the television kept playing. She started to have a dream.  
  
~She was standing on a hill, looking out at the endless sea ahead of her~  
  
~There was a noise and she turned around to see what it was~  
  
~It was a couple of men looking at her, she recognized them as her crew~  
  
~They all had purple eyes and were staring at her angrily~  
  
~Gonzo took a swipe at her and she screamed and ran~  
  
~She ran until she found the ritos and koroks~  
  
~they turned around to have the same purple eyes~  
  
~They tried to grab her and she ran again~  
  
~She met up with Link's grandmother and Aryll~  
  
~They too had purple eyes and tried to snatch her, she ran again~  
  
~She met up with the COs and the generals, Naval Ace was nearest~  
  
~She pleaded them to help and they turned around to have the same purple eyes~  
  
~She ran and found Link, who turned around and was his normal self~  
  
~She hugged him and didn't want to let go~  
  
~She told him about the others, who were getting very close now~  
  
~She let go of Link and looked at them, Link drew his sword~  
  
~But before he could defend, he was stabbed through the chest with a bayonet at the end of Townes' Rifle~  
  
~Link collapsed, breathing in his last breath~  
  
~Tetra kneeled next to him and cried out his name, and hugged him~  
  
~The others grabbed her and she struggled to let go, she kept struggling and struggling~  
  
~'Tetra' they were saying 'Tetra' it was louder now, 'Tetra'~  
  
Tetra woke up screaming, she looked around her to see it was Link who was holding her.  
  
"You've been having a nightmare," he said assuring her. She grabbed on to Link and started crying onto his shoulder.  
  
"It was terrible," she said still crying.  
  
Link hugged her back and patted her back softly. He picked her up and walked to the bed. He gently laid her down and lay down next to her. She hugged him again, she finally stopped crying. Link shut off the lamp and kissed her on the lips, while returning her embrace. They slowly fell asleep. She started to have another dream.  
  
~She was now over looking a massive army of soldiers walking through a field~  
  
~Dead bodies littered the ground and there were dark clouds covering the sky~  
  
~The sun was a blaze in red~  
  
~The army was walking, they had Pink Uniforms on, there were also some giant creatures walking about, some flying~  
  
~The remnants of soldiers in White, Orange, Gold, Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Silver and Black were gathered on the other side~  
  
~The battle started and most of the soldiers of the other side fell to the Pink soldiers~  
  
~Pretty soon, the pink soldiers won~  
  
~Ganondrof appeared with Yuri, Maelstrom and another figure~  
  
~They started to laugh over Link's Dead body as she woke up~  
  
Tetra gasped and breathed in heavily. She was sweating cold sweat and shivered from the cold of the night. She looked at Link who was sleeping soundly with his arms still around her. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and cuddled next to him. She fell asleep again and didn't have another dream the rest of the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Naval Ace: Shortest chapter yet, oh well.  
  
Tetra: (Shivering from nightmares)  
  
Link: It's ok. (hugging Tetra)  
  
Naval Ace: Ok now,  
  
Townes: Review or else!  
  
Sonja: He means review or he won't continue.  
  
Ermey: That's right maggot!  
  
Sami: Mail Call rocks!  
  
Terra: R&R Forever!!! 


	9. Day of Destruction DDay

Naval Ace: No chatting, time for next chapter!  
  
Tetra: (shivering)  
  
Naval Ace: Now Next Chapter.  
  
Tetra: No one cares (cries)  
  
Link: (hugs her) I do  
  
Tetra: Thanks  
  
Naval Ace: (ticked off) NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 8: Day of Destruction; D-Day  
  
Location: Bismarck II  
  
Time: 1:37am  
  
"Tetra...Tetra..."  
  
"mmm, What time is it?"  
  
"around 1:30"  
  
"Link, I need sleep"  
  
"Tetra.please"  
  
Tetra slowly opened her eyes to see Link's loving stare. He was already dressed up.  
  
"Come on, we have to help defend the coastline," He said picking her out of bed.  
  
"Link, stop," She said giggling. Link placed her down and she went to dress up.  
  
"You guys are the happiest couple I've ever seen," Said Townes sticking his head through the crack of the opened door.  
  
"You can say that," Link replied.  
  
"Well, we got to get to the coastline soon, Just hope my Laser Defense Turrets will do as good as last time," Townes said leaning on the wall of the doorway.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Tetra said walking back into the room.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Townes said walking into the hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
We walked out of the ship and found themselves back at the port. The Pirates walked out and Medli already knew something was wrong.  
  
"Where are the people?" she asked.  
  
It was hard to make it out being it still night, but the city was clearly quiet. The whole town was boarded up and sealed. There were no cars or citizens on the streets, only soldiers and tanks. The base defenses were up, as well as temporary sand bag bunkers with machine guns mounted on them. There were Gattling cannons everywhere now, even Gattling tanks. Townes' Laser defense turrets were scattered throughout the city, mostly on roof tops or near the coast. The moon light reflected off the water making it shine.  
  
We slowly walked towards the defenses. We passed some soldiers joking around and cooking food by a campfire. They passed a tank squad cleaning out the barrel of their tank. The tank was massive. I remembered Sonja said that a tank moved on treads, not tires. It was heavily armored and larger than the other tanks. It had two gun barrels instead of one. It also had a dual Gattling cannon on top of the turret. It had doubled treads on each side, one set in front, the other set in back.  
  
"That's an Overlord tank, one of the most powerful tanks, they are considered twice as powerful as a Black Hole Neotank," Townes said making me more interested in it.  
  
"I'd like to see one of these in action," Komali gestured looking at it.  
  
"You'll see it in action soon," Townes replied as we kept walking to the shore line.  
  
We finally reached the shoreline and I was shocked at the beach's new look. There were metal spikes on the beach that were called tank traps. There were barbed wire hung everywhere on the beach. Small gun turrets were at the summit of the sand dunes. The bunkers were above these and next to the bunkers were anti air flak cannons. There were large cannons on the top of the sand dunes, most likely to bombard the ships. Gattling Cannons were in certain position on the beach to provide a heavy support fire to stop the infantry or aircraft.  
  
Infantry were lined up in groups near the bunkers. The Infantry either had heavy machine guns, AT4s or Gattling cannons the size of a panzershreck. There were sand bag bunkers along the sides of the concrete bunkers. Artillery vehicles and a newly built Nuke Cannon were positioned behind the sand bag bunkers, capable of hitting landing crafts. Mortar positions were on top of the concrete bunkers. They were going to be used on anything that landed on the beach. I started to wonder why Golden Flames couldn't handle the enemy. My answer came soon.  
  
On the Horizon were dark silhouettes of ships. There were more ships then I've ever seen. The whole Horizon was just a large silhouetted line of ships, one then another and another. A cold wind blew and made me start to shiver. I kept staring at the enemy's huge fleet though. Link wrapped his arm around me. I felt better and wrapped my arm around his waste. There was a long silence, only the sound of a camp fire and the voices of soldiers in certain areas. IT would be a long wait until the enemy would finally start their attack. I still felt tired and needed sleep. Be fore I knew it, I dozed off in Link's arms with my head on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[Still Tetra's POV]  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. It was nearly sun rise. Link was smiling at me; we were sitting near the edge of the sand dune hills. The others were sitting near us; Naval Ace, Townes and Granger were behind us. The troops were already at their posts.  
  
"Got the sleep you lost?" Link asked looking down at me.  
  
"Yah," I said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"It's starting," Naval Ace said making us all turn around to stare at him.  
  
"Better get your ear plugs on, it's going to be loud," Townes said putting his on as well as Ear muffs, "Put ear muffs on as well if you don't want to become death."  
  
We placed ear plugs on then ear muffs on top of that. I could still here voices though, which was good. I slowly sat up next to Link, looking out at the horizon where the ships were now facing side ways. I could clearly make out most of the ships. To my shock, most of them were battle ships. Only about forty five were air craft carriers and a hundred were transporters. The sun rose behind the massive fleet and shined brightly towards us. There were many dots scattering the sky and in massive numbers. They moved towards the mainland and a Large airplane sound was heard in the distance.  
  
"Enemy Air Attack!" Yelled a soldier as alarms rose throughout the city.  
  
"Raise the Laser turrets! Arm the patriot missiles! Prepare the flak cannons! Get those Gattling Cannons up," Naval Ace yelled through an intercom.  
  
"Get the air core into the air, the King Raptors should be able to handle those bombers no problem," Granger yelled.  
  
A wave of King Raptors flew over head. It was large and had many jets in it, but was much smaller then the approaching force. The combined noise was loud even for the ear muffs and plugs.  
  
"The battle has begun!" Townes yelled.  
  
The King Raptors sped up to amazingly fast speeds and launched missiles at the enemy bombers. The bombers that got hit exploded in a huge fiery ball. Most of the bombers were already going down. The Flak fire overwhelmed the enemy air wave. Gattling Cannons slowly ripped the bombers to shreds. Patriot missiles and Laser fire ripped the sky as the last of the bombers went down.  
  
But now a new problem was at hand. The battleships opened fire on the beach defenses. Smaller transporters moved in between the battleships and towards the beach. There were explosions in front of the beach and on it. Water was thrown into the air as each explosion hit the water. Sand was tossed everywhere. A shell hit one of the artillery tanks and sent metal flying in all directions as flame engulfed the crew.  
  
The artillery opened fire on the battleships off shore. Most of the artillery missed. Some battleships were hit by the shells and destroyed. They sunk slowly as more ships were struck with missiles from the King Raptors. This was clearly an air war, the army that had more air power would win. The Golden Flames army had much more of a stronger air force, thanks to the aid of the world's best Air Force master, General Granger.  
  
Tomahawk missiles flew through the air towards the enemy landing crafts. They were now near the beach and were getting pummeled by artillery fire. Boats capsized as artillery shells exploding underwater send water shooting up. Some ships were hit directly sinking it after it had exploded. The enemy was looking like it would lose. But the tide of the battle changed, more Bombers and Jet fighters came from the horizon. This was much larger then the last one and would overwhelm the already desperate King Raptors. More King Raptors were on route, but they would be destroyed as well.  
  
"This could be the end!!!" yelled a sergeant firing off his Gattling gun at the enemy landing crafts.  
  
"Don't Give up! Persevere! You don't want to lose this great land to the enemy!!!" yelled another soldier as the enemy landing crafts finally reached the beach.  
  
"Clear the Beach!!!" yelled one of the soldiers on the landing crafts.  
  
"Here they come!" yelled a soldier as machine gun fire sounded off everywhere.  
  
The enemy soldiers moved through the water as most of them were killed by gun fire. One of the soldiers was killed by a machine gun ripping off his arms then his head. Blood was dripping into the water. Artillery continued to fire upon the battleships, praying they would destroy them. The enemy air attack force was already annihilating the King Raptors. IT looked like the end of Golden Flames.  
  
"If this defense falls, all of Golden Flames falls, as well as the rest of the Wars World nations," yelled Naval Ace as artillery fire exploded on artillery units.  
  
"Patch a distress call," Townes yelled, "We need allied support, even if we die before they come!"  
  
"Of course," Naval Ace said picking up the intercom. We watched in horror as men were getting killed left and right. Link hugged me as I started crying into his shirt. I looked at Naval Ace who was going to call for help, just like the rest of us were.  
  
"Attention Wars World Nations, Attention Wars World Nations."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[At the Yellow Comet Nation]  
  
"Golden Flames is slowly being destroyed."  
  
"We got to help them," Sonja said looking at his father and Sensei, an old parachuting veteran CO.  
  
"We will," Kambei said walking towards the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[At Blue Moon HQ]  
  
"We are in desperate need for allied support."  
  
"Let's waste no time," Grit, a slim man in a yellow trench coat said.  
  
"Let's go," Olaf, a fat man in a blue winter coat said.  
  
"alright," Colin, a young CO in a blue uniform lined with gold said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[At White Nova HQ]  
  
"We need the help of anyone listening."  
  
"Let's move out," said Legolas to Soursurfer as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir," the Soursurfer, a man with blond hair and a white uniform replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[At Orange Star HQ]  
  
"We are losing all our defenses."  
  
"Let's hurry," Alex, another young man with black said.  
  
"Right," Nell replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Said Haichi, an old man dressed in a green head band and white shirt said motioning to the door. Andy, Nell, Sami, Max, Alex and Haichi ran through the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[In Red Star HQ]  
  
"Our reinforcements are gone."  
  
"We have to help them!" said Commander Chaos, a man who was known like that for his black and red hair.  
  
"Right," Said a soldier telling the rest of his army.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[In Silver Skies HQ]  
  
"We are outnumbered and near defeat."  
  
"Let's aid as quickly as possible," yelled Wlokos ordering his whole air force to move out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[at Black Hole HQ]  
  
"Golden Flames can not hold on much longer."  
  
"We have to help!" yelled Lash, a girl with an afro and black outfit.  
  
"Indeed," said Adder, a very pale, slim man in a black uniform outlined in purple.  
  
"Then we must hurry," said a man with white hair and a black trench coat named Hawke.  
  
"Let's go!" said a burly man in a motorcycle helmet and jacket named Flak. They ordered the rest of their army to get ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[At Green Earth HQ]  
  
"Our end is near, send aid fast, we~~~ha~ve~~been~de~~feated." The transmission ended.  
  
"Hurry and gather the troops, Drake said turning to Eagle.  
  
"My air force will get their fast, get you tanks on Drake's transporter's Red," said Eagle staring at a red headed girl in a green outfit, "And I thought Green Earth would be attacked."  
  
"Alright, but call me Jess Eagle, you know how I hate being called red," she replied moving towards the door.  
  
"Hurry, we can not lose that valuable ally!" Drake yelled moving towards the exit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Location: Golden Flames  
  
Time: 7:46 am  
  
Naval Ace placed the intercom down to look at the battle. It was still raging on. The bombing force was now nearing the city. The enemy battleships neared the harbor. The artillery were gone and the enemy landing forces now overwhelmed the allied soldiers.  
  
"Quickly, we have to get to a fallback shelter!" Naval Ace said as we all ran to board the last of the armored transports.  
  
"Hurry, we have to get there before the bombers get here!" yelled Townes as a missile blew up a nearby defense turret. We ran past dead bodies, their eyes were opened and they were shot or severely injured. We quickly made it to the transport and boarded it. I looked behind me and helped Tetra up. She hugged me and we all looked as the Generals and retreating soldiers were running towards us. The men now jumped behind sand bag bunkers and started to fire at the enemy soldiers.  
  
The generals reached the transporter and we helped Townes up. An enemy Soldier got up after he got shot in the chest twice and aimed his rifle. He shot it twice. Naval Ace turned around before he fired the shots. I watched in horror as Naval Ace fell onto the ground, his chest bleeding in two spots. The enemy soldier died after the shots, happy at what he hit. Granger turned around and ran towards Naval Ace, bullets flying past him.  
  
"Ahh.Go-Go on without me Granger," Naval Ace said now weaker then ever.  
  
"No way, you're the best of Naval Supremacy, we need you," Granger said picking him up, "Besides, you are our friend."  
  
"Thanks," Naval Ace replied as Granger ran towards the transport. We helped them into the transport and shut the doors. We helped Naval ace, now unconscious, on a stretcher on the side where Townes and Granger were sitting. I looked at the driver as we sped on the road, avoiding explosions. Townes looked at Naval Ace and then at us.  
  
"Now you know the true horror of the real wars," he said as I looked at Naval Ace, "Sonja defiantly won't like this."  
  
We reached the mountain side, and a secret passage opened up, letting in the transporters. We entered the doors and they closed behind us. The inside was a large indoor building, with defenses set up in it. There were transport vehicles in it and aid soldiers everywhere. I saw the civilians of the city were evacuated here before the battle. The vehicle stopped and we got out. Granger and Townes brought Naval Ace down on the stretcher. Medics immediately came to help the fallen general. We sat on chairs set up and aid soldiers came and gave us food and drinks. I ate mine as Townes and Granger got even more worried for their friend. I was worried too.  
  
Bombs went off above the building. The roof shook and the light flickered every time a bomb went off. There were guns and cannons firing off. I looked at Tetra who was tense. She had a mad look on her face as she slowly ate. I placed my arm around her and she looked at me with that tensed face. Her expression calmed down and she was now looking worried.  
  
"Will this be the end?" She asked, making the pirates, the ritos and maker look at her. Townes, Granger and I also looked.  
  
"No, The others will come," Granger said.  
  
"Before Golden Flames is destroyed I hope," said Townes making everyone get even more worried.  
  
"Cheer up guys, something good will happen," I said, everyone did cheer up, slightly though.  
  
Medli cuddled under Komali's arm. Komali hugged her, he didn't care if anyone was looking. The pirates weren't tensed but now worried. Makar tried to cheer everyone up by playing his violin. Medli joined in with her harp. Everyone in the circle started to listen as Medli and Makar played on. A lot of other people decided it was good and played there own instruments to help cheer up the other crowds.  
  
"Having fun I see," a women said walking up to Granger. She had blonde hair and wore a navy blue uniform. She was beautiful, but to my eyes, not as beautiful as Tetra.  
  
"Alexis!?" Granger asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, Alexis Alexander," said Townes looking at her.  
  
"I thought you would be glad to see me," Alexis said to Granger.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Senza.  
  
"Yep," Townes replied, "They are actually a couple."  
  
At that comment Granger blushed a bright red and Alexis the same. We laughed at that but respected them so quieted down. Granger and Alexis regained their composure fast.  
  
"Yah, were were you?" asked Granger putting his arm around her as she sat down.  
  
"I was working on constructing the Super Weapon, being the Super Weapon general and all," she replied.  
  
"Well, all we need now is reinforcements," Gonzo said.  
  
"Yes, we mat lose the battle, but we still have a chance at winning this war!!!" Yelled Townes making all of us glad again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Naval Ace: (unconscious)  
  
Granger: How did you like it?  
  
Townes: Was it good?  
  
Gonzo: Yah, was it?  
  
Tetra: Read and review  
  
Link: Or no chapter 9!!!  
  
Drake: Yah!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	10. Retaking Golden Flames

Naval Ace: Chapter 10 here!  
  
Tetra: Yay!  
  
Drake: What's going to happen?  
  
Naval Ace: You'll have to read.  
  
Andy: I can't read.  
  
Gonzo: (O_O;)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9: Retaking Golden Flames  
  
[Golden Flames, 9:45pm] (Like it this way)  
  
"Hey Alexis, how are the men doing above?" Asked Townes looking up from his cards.  
  
"Not too good," Alexis said placing the phone down.  
  
"That's bad," Naval Ace said, "Thanks again Terra, your healing spell works well."  
  
"Anytime," she replied looking back at her cards.  
  
"I got this game in the bag," Mako said moving his cards into order.  
  
"Oh Yah?" Link asked with a big grin, "two pairs of aces!"  
  
The Pirates, Naval Ace, Granger, Tengra, Terra, Adrian and Komali and Townes all dropped their cards, mouths hanging open, their faces in pure shock staring at Link.  
  
"That is not possible," Niko said shocked.  
  
"And you're a first timer?" Granger asked as Link grabbed the pile of cash in the middle.  
  
"Yep," He replied counting the rupees and dollars.  
  
"Bad news guys, the forces above have defeated the Golden Flames defense forces. The civilians and a good amount of soldiers survived. It's also a good thing our harbors have secret entrances for our naval vessels," Naval Ace said looking from the computer to the next room which was much larger. The 1st fleet was in there, along with the Bismarck II.  
  
"Sure is, we know how pissed you get when something happens to the Bismarck II," Townes said snickering making Naval Ace shoot a glare at him.  
  
"Really hope something good turns our way," Townes said remembering what he said before.  
  
There was a sudden loud banging noise on the rock solid, metal backed door. The voices of men outside were shouting.  
  
"We found the entrance, artillery needed!" a voice yelled. The citizens cowered in fear, the soldiers inside were weak and couldn't fight a whole wave. There were explosions and the door slowly cracked.  
  
"Oh no," gasped Zuko.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Yellow Comet fleet]  
  
"We've met with the rest of the allies Emperor," a Yellow Comet soldier replied as Kambei looked out at the powerful Yellow Comet navy. There were battleships, cruisers, destroyers, subs and aircraft carriers in the fleets. There were small numbers, but with each side having it's own little edge in their naval and air war, it was an advantage. Above were bombers and air to air fighters. Battle copters were set up on the aircraft carriers. There were many of them as well.  
  
"Good, we have to get to Golden Flames fast," Kambei replied.  
  
"Sir," the soldier replied as the ships sped up.  
  
Kambei and Sensei continued to look out towards the direction Golden Flames was. Sonja stood quietly next to them. They could only wonder what is happening at Golden Flames right now. The intercom went off in a long buzz and a soldier checked it.  
  
"It's the recon plane sir," the soldier said.  
  
"What happened?" Kambei asked.  
  
"It was shot down," the soldier replied.  
  
"I see," Sensei said looking at Sonja. She had a worried look on her face. He was worried as well, if Golden Flames fell, the super weapons that won them the first war would be destroyed..  
  
"Wait, look, on the horizon!" A soldier said making the other soldiers stop their work and look.  
  
Kambei, Sensei and Sonja also looked on the Horizon, to see a large amount of smoke rising in the lowest part of the Horizon. There was an Orange glow and as the ships got closer, the smoke got thicker.  
  
After a bit of sailing, the ships reached a point where they saw the remains of the city where the broadcast was made. Seen from afar, the city was up in flames and there was a large quantity of smoke rising above the city. The buildings were damaged or just destroyed. Magenta Stream's landing forces were all over the city, and a couple fleets anchored here. They started getting broadcasts from other aiding forces saying almost the exact same thing they were seeing. It was true then, Golden Flames is now under control by Magenta Stream.  
  
"We can't let them have our allies' land! Fire at will!" yelled Kambei as all of the ships opened a barrage of fire on the enemy.  
  
Caught by surprise, the enemy forces could not react at their strongest. Men struggled to get to their ships, only to be stopped by a swarm of Yellow Comet battle copters. The copters unleashed an array of missiles on the battleships, sinking them one by one. The enemy had only battleships and aircraft carriers, they were at a huge disadvantage. That is until a swarm of captured Avengers from the Golden Flames city were used to destroy the battle copters. The vehicle had a humvee type front with a laser on top. It was in a pick up truck form and a specialized turret with a double laser cannon on top of it. The powerful lasers of the Avengers whipped out the battle copters and took down fighters as well. It looked like a lot of trouble.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Green Earth attack fleet]  
  
"Destroy those bombers, we can't let them take off!" Eagle yelled as the Green Earth bomber force dropped their payload on the enemy bombers, refueling on a Golden Flames airfield.  
  
Jess was ordering tanks onto the battlefield and transporting them there via landers. Drake's battleships and cruisers cleared the air if any bombers or helicopters took off. The fighters were already destroyed. The landers reached the shore and unloaded the large force of tanks. The tanks immediately opened fire on enemy ground forces. The enemy soldiers, mostly armed with machine guns, could not withstand the firepower Jess's advanced tanks could dish out.  
  
The airfield was quickly taken back as the last of the soldiers retreated inward. The Green Earth forces went to the fall out shelter in the area. It was a large metal door on the side of the airfield. The Magenta soldiers almost got to it if Green Earth didn't arrive.  
  
"It's safe, come on out," yelled a soldier as the doors opened cautiously. When the finally opened, Golden Flames troops came out, and thanked the Green Earth forces. They went to reconstruct the airfield, first securing it though.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[White Nova and Red Star attack forces]  
  
The landers made it to shore and immediately unloaded Red star's tank divisions. White Nova artillery vehicles unleashed an endless barrage of shells on the enemy tank divisions station. The tanks couldn't get anywhere near the White Nova artillery, and if they did, Red Star tanks took care of it.  
  
Enemy helicopters appeared and caused a real problem for the artillery. The tanks didn't fair well against them either.  
  
"Get some anti-air in here!" yelled a Lieutenant trying to shoot a copter down. More landers were coming in with the anti air. They reached the shore and were hit by a storm of rockets. Anti air tanks quickly drove out of the ships and opened fire on the copters. The fast firing, armor piercing machineguns of the Anti air tanks took down the copter with ease.  
  
As the tanks pushed forward, They met up with stronger tanks. They had a dome on top of a normal tank body. There was an antennae on the back of them. Clearly Yuri was still using his old Master Mind tanks.  
  
"We need to take these out from long range to make sure the tanks don't get mind controlled," yelled Chaos as the White Sun artillery opened fire. A rain of shells came down on the enemy as dead bodies and pieces of tank wrecks flew up into the air. Blood smeared the ground.  
  
The enemy tanks started to retreat further into Golden Flames. The Red Star and White Nova forces started to look for the hidden tunnel network entrance. A metal gun turret above a large dirt mound with a door in front of it was seen on the far side of the tank depot. The door opened and men in gold armed with RPG Launchers came out. They looked around and saw the Red Star and White Nova forces, they cheered and more came out. Soon the Tank depot was under control again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Orange Star and Blue Moon ground force]  
  
"We're taking heavy fire!"  
  
"Destroy those artillery cannons!"  
  
"We need reinforcements!"  
  
Communications came back and forth over the com link in the mobile HQ. The allied forces were met by heavy combat and artillery fire trying to retake a city with a fuel depot on its outskirts. Thanks were coming out of the Fuel Depot and smashing the allied tanks since the enemy Lasher tanks were in cover. Artillery positions were placed in flat platforms behind a newly made trench system. Men were firing their mounted gun from the trenches. Missiles flew into the trenches and smashed a some gunners and an artillery cannon.  
  
A force of Blue moon Medium Tanks went around back and in an attempt to sneak in the back and hit their weak point. They entered a canyon which hid their movement from the enemy. The tank force made it out of the canyon and into a field of high grass. They moved closer to the city and could see it was undefended from the back. They were about to enter through the back when a force of around twenty lasher tanks came out the back. They opened fire on the medium tanks, but due to the medium tanks heavy armor, dealt no damage. The medium tanks retaliated and destroyed the lasher tanks quickly.  
  
They continued to move into the city, it was now an urban combat battle. They moved through the streets, careful of any ambushes. Amazingly, the enemy didn't have any ambushes. It was most likely because after invading Golden Flames and its massive defenses, most men were injured and at least half of their army gone. They reached the defenses and attacked them from the rear. The lasher tanks tried to retaliate, only to get hit by artillery fire from Grit's specialized artillery tanks. The defenses were wiped out as the medium tanks destroyed the last of the artillery. Unfortunately, this city had no escape routes and the men that fought to defend it perished.  
  
"This field is taken," Nell said surveying the soldiers.  
  
"Only a bit longer till' the outskirts are taken back, move to the middle lands men!" Olaf yelled as the troops marched forward towards the capital.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Black Hole attack force]  
  
The outnumbering Black Hole forces easily overcame the Magenta forces. With Lash's tanks up front with the intellect for the best of terrain tactics, Lash's forces acted like a battering ram. Hawke's air core was bombing the heck out of enemy units. The enemy tanks lay defenseless as the bombs came down on top in large numbers. Flak and Adder's forces attacked the enemy infantry swiftly bringing them down.  
  
"That's it men, keep up the fighting!!!" yelled Lash as missiles flew at the enemy aircraft swiping them out of the sky.  
  
The troops pushed forth and liberated an allied outpost. The Golden Flames soldiers there, now safe, exited the bunker there and fired at retreating enemy forces.  
  
"I think we should help Yellow Comet forces, they're fighting the bulk of the Magenta Stream Navy," Adder said.  
  
"Your right, those battleships could tear through our ally easily," replied Hawke, "All forces, move towards the Golden Flames port city of Benetton, due east!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Silver Skies attack Force]  
  
The bombing force moved swiftly through the sky. This was one of the only nations that specialized mostly on air force, second only Golden Flames and its massive air core lead by Granger. The bombing force had to get to the capital before the enemy. So far, the capital remained untouched. The Golden Flames air core was stationed there and no one wanted to lose that air core. The only reason the air core never took off is because of the threat that enemy forces would have too much anti air power.  
  
The force cleared the clouds and Wlokos looked down on the land from his command plane nicknamed 'Sky eye.' The enemy forces were still advancing on the capital.  
  
"All squadrons attack, we can not let them get to the capital," Wlokos yelled as the jets dove through the sky and opened fire on the enemy tanks.  
  
Caught off guard, the tanks couldn't do much against the firepower of bombers dropping waves of bombs all over. Most of the tanks continued, hoping they wouldn't get hit. Tanks exploded in large numbers. The enemy attack force was slowly crumbling and would now be destroyed soon. The Golden Flames air core flew in to aid and released hordes of missiles at remaining enemy tanks. Enemy soldiers ran to find shelter from the bombs. They didn't know that Silver Skies and Golden Flames air forces alike all had Bunker Buster bombs. Pretty soon, soldiers, dirt, sand and rocks were flying into the air as the bombs sent them flying to their deaths.  
  
"The capital is saved!!!" Wlokos yelled over the intercom as tons of cheers rang out through it.  
  
"Now we have to get to the only city that wasn't liberated," Wlokos said again as the squadrons flew towards Benetton as the Golden Flames air core continued to bomb remaining enemy units.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Benetton]  
  
"That's it, we're pushing them back!" yelled a Magenta Stream soldier as the Yellow Comet forces struggled against the fire from the battleships. The soldiers firing on the landing forces were dug in real well and couldn't be hit easily. Snipers were called in to take them out, only to be taken out by the enemy's own snipers.  
  
"We have to take this city!" yelled Sensei as more battle copters flew towards the enemy, only to get shot down by the Avengers.  
  
A swarm of fighters flew over Benetton. There were many bombers with them, all coated with silver. The squadron dive bombed the enemy tanks, destroying them. They took out the Avengers first, so that airplanes wouldn't get shot down. They were taken down quickly, due to their slow moving and weak armor. The enemy was now easily destroyed. But the enemy did something unexpected. They pulled a couple of people from the fall out shelter.  
  
"Hold your fire or they die!" yelled a Colonel as the invasion forces stopped their attack.  
  
"We want to see your COs," spoke another Colonel.  
  
The Silver Skies bombers and fighters landed on the airfields nearby and Yellow Comet ships anchored where they were. A Yellow Comet boat moved through the water and unloaded Sonja, Kambei and Sensei. Wlokos was dropped off by an unarmed transport helicopter. They now recognized who they pulled out of the fall out shelter. They were the people from Hyrule and the generals. The Colonel had Granger next to him and a gun to his head. More soldiers had guns pointed towards the others too.  
  
"Now, you surrender all your forces and we will release these guys," the Colonel said.  
  
"Don't do it!" yelled Townes but was hit with the butt of a gun by a soldier.  
  
"Quiet you!" the soldier yelled as Townes slowly got up bleeding from the mouth.  
  
"Will you agree to our terms?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"We-We," Kambei started realizing his friends lives were at risk, "We ace-"  
  
A lot of gun shots rang out as the Colonels and soldiers guarding the hostages were killed. Black Hole forces and tanks appeared to combat the oncoming enemy. The battle restarted as men continued to fire back and forth. Bullets flew as shots hit allies and enemies. The battleships were now helpless now that there were Black Hole tanks near the harbor. The fired on the battleships damaging them. The enemy was soon defeated as the allied forces cheered out. Guns were raised in the air and helmets flew into the sky, unfortunately falling back on the soldiers.  
  
"We've finally defeated them!" yelled Wlokos as the men cheered more.  
  
"Here at least, we still have the rest of the army to conquer, and they will be much more difficult," said Granger as they all sat down at an aid tent that was set up.  
  
"So this is how the wars are fought here," said Adrian looking around at the guns.  
  
"Yep," Naval Ace said picking up his AR-15 and started shining it.  
  
"So what will we do now?" asked Sonja.  
  
"Everyone from the Great Sea is going to gather here and have a meeting about the new world state. They will meet the rest of the COs as well," Naval Ace said, "We decided on it in the shelter."  
  
"Ok then," Tetra spoke, "They'll all be here soon, so.."  
  
"Anyone for Poker?" Link asked.  
  
"Ok, you'll pay for that money I lost," Granger said.  
  
"Yep," Naval Ace said picking up the cards Link dealt.  
  
"You lost money at poker?" asked Sonja leaning on Naval Ace's arm.  
  
"Don't ask," the Pirates and generals all said as once as the rest of them laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naval Ace: What do you know, some comedy parts.  
  
Tetra: Great chapter.  
  
Link: Yep  
  
Naval Ace: If you need any pictured to help you with some imaging on the chapters, like say units like the Medium tank or the Avenger, go to one of these 2 sites for reference:  
  
www.advancewars.com  
  
www.generals.ea.com  
  
Granger: But for now, Read and Review!  
  
Alexis: Or no next Chapter!  
  
Ermet: Yah maggot!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	11. The New Allied Force

Naval Ace: Here's chapter 10!  
  
Drake: This story is not getting much reviews anymore.  
  
Link: I agree.  
  
Naval Ace: Here's chapter 10, and I'll need at least 3 more reviews if you want next chapter! I mean it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Chapter 10: The New allied force  
  
[Golden Flames 6:17am]  
  
"Going to make me pay this time huh?" I said grinning wildy.  
  
"Dam, that's fourteen games he won already," Townes said throwing the cards down.  
  
"I think I've had enough of poker for a while," proclaimed Mako opening his book.  
  
"You guys are still playing?" asked Tetra just walking into the tent. Everyone else was in there.  
  
"No, we just woke up early and started a new round," Gonzo replied.  
  
"Well, at least the others are here," Tetra said looking out at the sea where Sea Hawk helicopters brought the rest of the COs.  
  
Naval Ace got up and walked out of the tent. The rest of us also got up and walked out of the tent. Granger was already outside when the three helicopters landed. The doors on their sides slid open and what they thought were the COs came out.  
  
"I suppose one of us will have to introduce," Granger said.  
  
"I will, as usual," Naval Ace proclaimed. He had a bored face on as he walked over to the COs, his eyes on the ground.  
  
"These three are the Blue Moon COs, the tall one's Grit, the kid is Colin," Naval Ace said making Colin glare at him, "And the guy in the winter coat is their leader, Olaf."  
  
"Pleased to meet ya'll," Grit said in his southern accent.  
  
"These six are the Orange Star COs, The blonde girl is Nell, their leader, the man with Blue hair you already know as Max, this man is Andy, the mechanical genius of Orange Star, this other black haired kid is Alex, technologically advanced kid, and this woman is Sami," Naval Ace said now walking towards the others.  
  
"You already know the Yellow Comet COs, so no greeting is necessary," He said walking to the last of the COs.  
  
"This sailor type CO you know as Drake, the man with the white hair and air force uniform is Eagle, and the girl with Red hair is Jess," Naval Ace said, "The rest of you introduce yourselves."  
  
"Figures," Granger said amusingly, "He always hated introducing."  
  
"The four Black Hole COs you already know from earlier today as well as me," Wlokos said stepping forth, "The guy in the Red uniform is the only CO of Red Star, CO Chaos."  
  
"It's just a nickname," Chaos assured.  
  
"And this guy is from White Nova, the man with the less formal and more casual look is Legolas, and the man standing next to him with the blonde hair is actually Silver Skies, he was just over for a trip to check on Legolas, his name is Soursurfer," Wlokos finished.  
  
"There are a lot of COs huh?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"Granger, you introduce them now," Naval Ace said sipping some coffee.  
  
"Of course," Granger said walking over to us, "I'm sure you saw them at the W.W.U.N. that one day."  
  
"This is Link, the Hero of Winds of the Great Sea," he stated, "These guys are the pirates, the guy with the book is Mako, the other short one with the beard in Zuko, and the last small one is Niko, The tall one with the beard is Nudge, the one in the blue shirt is Senza, the one with the Green Shirt is Gonzo, and their captain is this girl, Tetra."  
  
"These two are Ritos. This boy is called Komali, and this girl is Medli," Granger said, "The wood looking creature is actually a Korok, named Makar."  
  
The COs were very interested at how most of us looked. Some walked over and started talking to some of us. Andy and Colin came over to me.  
  
"You're called the Hero of Winds?" Colin asked interestingly.  
  
"I am, I got it because of the tasks I did," I replied.  
  
"That's cool, so you saved the Great Sea?" Andy asked me.  
  
"Yah, it was hard," I said remembering what I had to go through.  
  
"Same here, I saved Wars World in the first war," Andy replied.  
  
"I saved it the second time," Colin added.  
  
"And Naval Ace, Granger, and Townes the third time right?" I asked.  
  
"Yah," Andy said.  
  
Naval Ace and Granger were on laptops doing something, while the soldiers were reconstructing. We kept talking, getting acquainted and so on.  
  
"What are you two doing now?" asked Alexis, knowing how those two fight.  
  
"We're checking enemy territories," Granger replied.  
  
"Really? I think I'll watch," I said getting up to watch those two.  
  
"I think we'll all watch," Tetra said looking as everyone got up.  
  
"I wonder what the enemy is planning," Naval Ace stated looking at a certain portion of the map.  
  
"Do we still have our Particle Cannons Alexis?" Granger asked.  
  
"Yes, all are intact, due to the fact they were in the capital," she replied.  
  
"That's good," Naval Ace stated scanning there Capital, "We'll need them."  
  
"I'm going to go monitor the reconstruction of this city for a bit," Townes stated getting up.  
  
"OK then," Granger said still typing.  
  
I watched as construction crews went everywhere, rebuilding torn buildings and roads. Citizens were sitting in large groups around the city blocks with their belongings. The children were running around while the adults sat around and chatted among themselves. It must be tough for the countries during war.  
  
I watched as covered trucks passed by with supplies for the wounded and homeless. They stopped at corners and dropped crates full of supplies to each family. I watched a particular family of a grandmother and two children. One was a boy and the other was a girl, they both had blonde hair. It reminded me of Grandma and Aryll on Outset.  
  
"General, we would like you to check out the first M82A3 E4 Sniper Rifle off the press line," a major said handing Naval Ace a very long rifle. It had two barrels, one on top of the other and the lower one stopping half way and the other barrel was longer. The gun had a magazine clip instead of what Townes said was the 'bolt action' rifle. It had a sturdy base with a bi-pod on the holding part of the gun. Granger said something about most heavy rifles having Muzzle breaks at the tip of the barrel, which must have been what was on the gun's barrel. There was what looked to me was a telescope on top, with a small metal box on the side with a smaller scope at one end, and a small glass window on the other side.  
  
Naval Ace put the back of the gun against his shoulder and aimed it at a pole with a stop sign on it and aimed. He looked into the telescope to get a better view. I watched as the gun fired a very loud shot and a pretty big hole was torn through the stop sign. The sign fell with a loud clank.  
  
"So this is what the snipers and pathfinders will use?" Naval Ace asked resting the gun again.  
  
"Yes sir," the major replied.  
  
"Great, our snipers and pathfinders will once again be the top soldiers on the battlefields," Naval Ace stated happily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Stream 6:47am]  
  
"They took back Golden Flames?" Yuri said angrily.  
  
"Please Master Yuri, it wasn't our fault they were too powerful-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Yuri yelled at the soldier.  
  
"We have to further garrison our islands, and place one of my boss minions on each one," Ganondrof spoke.  
  
"But lord Ganondorf, we only have four islands," Sturm replied.  
  
"True, but that makes them easier to protect," he stated.  
  
"You're right," Maelstrom said.  
  
"We have to find a way to weaken them, especially Link," Sturm said.  
  
"Indeed, they still overpower our men," Maelstrom added.  
  
"Sir, I do believe we overpower them, should we attack again?," the soldier stated.  
  
"You want to attack?" Yuri said turning around, "We were defeated, you think we should just rush in again!?"  
  
With that, Yuri raised his hand at the soldier and looked at him. The soldier fell to his knees yelling in pain as he clutched his head. He died and fell completely on the ground, steam coming off his head and his eyes rolled back.  
  
"So that's what you do to soldiers that question you huh?" asked Maelstrom.  
  
"Yes," Yuri replied.  
  
"Yuri, enough of that, project an image of us to those fools, Sturm and I have things to show them," Ganondorf said looking to Sturm, "You know what you have to do."  
  
"Yes lord Ganondorf," Sturm answered laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 9:00am]  
  
An image of the four enemy COs appeared behind the allies.  
  
"Nice show of Force," Maelstrom said making all of them turn around.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Naval Ace asked angrily.  
  
"We want to tell you that your attempts are useless," Sturm said.  
  
"Link is useless against me, especially when I have this!" Ganondorf said raising the Master Sword.  
  
I got mad at this, and worried. The Master Sword was needed to win against Ganondorf, and he held it! I looked at Link who was angry at Ganondorf already.  
  
"And not to mention all your CO Powers are weak and dull," Maelstrom added.  
  
"What's your point?" Andy asked. The rest of us were confused.  
  
'What is a CO Power,' I thought to myself.  
  
"A CO Power is a special ability Commanding Officers use that has a powerful magic effect," Yuri said making me gasp, "I can read minds as well as control them."  
  
"Our point is, Sturm's CO Power will once again be stronger then ever!" Maelstrom stated, "Watch."  
  
"Oh No, what's the target?" Naval Ace said worried.  
  
Sturm motioned his hand with all his fingers straight. He pointed his hand to the sky and dropped it half way. We looked to where he was pointing. I looked into the sky and saw something glowing. I held on to Link's arm.  
  
"Link, what is it?" I asked confused.  
  
"I don't know," He replied.  
  
"METEOR STRIKE!" Sturm yelled activating his CO Power.  
  
The glowing object turned out to be a meteor. And headed towards the sea. It made a streak across the sky as it hit it's target. A bright flash spread across the sky as the sound of a huge explosion was heard. When the light cleared, it looked as though nothing happened.  
  
"See nothing?" Sturm asked snickering, "Check your online scanner."  
  
Naval Ace scanned the world area. He checked each island to make sure it was there. He stopped typing for a bit and gasped. He looked at Link with a straight face. Aparently the meteor did hit something.  
  
He sighed hard and said "Link, he destroyed Outset.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Naval Ace: Short chapter here  
  
Tetra: poor Link  
  
Drake: (eating)  
  
Maelstrom: Read & Review!!!  
  
Yuri: Or he'll never continue!  
  
Grit: Yah!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	12. Embracing the PAst

Naval Ace: Poor Link, what will happen now?  
  
Tetra: I don't know  
  
Adrian: Where was I last chapter?  
  
Naval Ace: You're in this one, chapter 11 has arrived! Thanks to all my reviewers, I wouldn't continue if it wasn't for you!  
  
This chapter is full of Angst.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 11: Embracing the Past  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 9:30am]  
  
The axis COs already left, so I turned my attention to Link. His eyes were both in pure shock, anger and sadness; something I never saw from him before. He dropped to his knees and let his tears flow freely.  
  
"Hey guys, what's..going.....on?" Adrian asked slowly now seeingLink crying.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Tengra.  
  
"Sturm dropped a meteor on Outset Island," Granger replied making Link cry even harder.  
  
"Oh," Terra said feeling bad for the poor kid.  
  
"More innocent victims, curse you Yuri," Naval Ace said.  
  
"Link, it's not that bad losing family," I said calmly.  
  
"Not that bad!?" Link yelled looking at me with heartbroken eyes.  
  
"Link, I didn't mean it that way," I replied realizing what I said.  
  
"What do you mean then!?" Link yelled now angrier.  
  
"I-I," I couldn't speak, I was scared and worried.  
  
Link got up on his legs and ran from us. He ran to the harbor docks, where his boat, the King of Red Lions, was docked.  
  
"Link! Wait, Come back!" yelled Komali, but it was too late.  
  
The wind blew towards Outset, so Link raised the sail and he was off. We watched as he sailed off, not bothering to use the Ballad of Gales to get there quick. He sailed out of sight. I slowly cried.  
  
"Link...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
I kept crying. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Aryll, Grandma, they can't be dead. I kept sailing and sailing, evading the sea hats and octoroks along the way. I sailed closer and close, and I saw my worse nightmares come true.  
  
Outset island was destroyed, the Meteor was half way under ground, where the fairy forest and mountain used to be. The other side of the island was also wrecked by debris that fell from the meteor. The buildings were on fire with small embers, there was no one in sight.  
  
I landed on the beach and ran for where my house used to be. It was now a wreck of fallen debris. I searched frantically around the island for any sign of anyone. Jabun who rested here, has fled, clearly seeing something as a bad omen.  
  
"Aryll!" I yelled.  
  
"Grandma!" I yelled again.  
  
"Where are you?" I said again.  
  
I searched and searched and found nothing. I stopped on the beach and looked down. I remembered when my parents died. They were going out to Windfall for some supplies. A group of moblins eager to start a fight, encountered my parents ship. They massacred them. I was only five when it happened, Aryll was only three. I promised that I wouldn't let Aryll or Grandma die after that.  
  
There was a glimmer and I looked to see what it was. I ran over to it and looked where the glimmer came from. The metal reflection vanished when I looked at it from the side. I gasped at what the object was and new tears streamed down my face; it was Aryll's Telescope.  
  
I slowly picked it up and looked at it, it wasn't damaged at all. I put it up to my heart and closed my eyes. I cried hard as I remembered how much Aryll treasured this. She would always bring it around. She used it all the time on her lookout which was now underwater. She would always look for things with it, she loved it.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around to see if Aryll was anywhere; she wasn't. I kept searching around the meteor. I found the chair Grandma would bring outside on the porch. She would watch us play on it. After we left, Orca told me she wasn't well. I went inside to find her and found her sick on this chair. I used the fairy to help her.  
  
I walked around and saw the remnants of the other's houses. I stared up at the sky which clouded over; just like my heart. I remembered yelling at Aryll for doing stuff I didn't like or something dangerous. Then I remembered yelling at Tetra. I loved her, and I yelled at her! I felt angry at myself for doing that.  
  
I turned the corner of the meteor to see some dark nuts standing there. I quickly hid as the dark nuts searched for me. They looked in the same area, but they had telescopes. I took out my old Hero's Sword and attacked a dark nut. There were only three so I can take them easily.  
  
I did a parry attack and slashed off the helmets off two dark nuts, that will teach them to stand close. They looked around as I took my bow out and shot one in the head with a fire arrow. He flew back, armor in flames, but not destroyed. I did another parry attack and took off the armor on one. I continued to parry attack until I got all of them armor less.  
  
I slashed like heck to defeat them, not wanting to take a hit. I did another parry attack to do more damage and a spin attack here and there. I finally defeated them and picked up a Knight's Crest on the ground. I remembered Orca, how he gave me the Hero's Sword and taught me well.  
  
If only he could have seen me now. I remembered how I gave him ten Night's Crests and he taught me how to do the Hurricane Spin. It really came in handy against Jalhalla. Orca was always the expert on the island at the way of the sword, but now I probably surpassed him. I cried again. The memories kept flooding back.  
  
"The Hero is crying, what a sight," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Ganondorf standing there.  
  
"Ganondorf!" I yelled.  
  
"Your friends and family are your one weakness," He said.  
  
"You'll pay!" I said trying to slash him.  
  
He dodged my attack and jumped behind me. He tried to slash my back but I blocked it with my Mirror Shield.  
  
"You've gotten better," Ganon said confidently, " But not good enough!"  
  
He jumped over me again and sidestepped to the left of him. I turned around, but not in time. I was slashed in the back by one of Ganondrof's twin swords and yelled in pain. Ganondorf ran up to me at full speed and attempted to stab me. I jumped over him and tried to slash his back, only to miss.  
  
I attacked relentlessly, trying to avenge the deaths of Aryll and Grandma, as well as the other villagers. I let out another yell of pain as Ganondorf cut me across my back then kicked me in the stomach when I was on the ground.  
  
"You can't defeat me now Hero of Winds, I'm too powerful now," Ganondrof said, swords down.  
  
I turned to face him as I clutched my arm. It was bleeding and my sleeve was soaked in blood. I glared at him and he only grinned back. I noticed he had his guard down. So I quickly grabbed my bow and aimed a Light arrow at him. I fired one and hit him in the stomach. I then picked up the Hero's Sword and stabbed him and slashed until he jumped back. My attack was in vain, as not even a scratch was on him.  
  
"Foolish boy, you need this to wound me," Ganondorf said now raising the Master Sword above his head, "This is where you will die!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Gonzo's POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 10:45am]  
  
"Something isn't right," Tetra spoke, "I feel like something bad is happening to Link."  
  
"I have a bad feeling too," Medli spoke up as well.  
  
"Naval Ace, we have to find Link, he could be in trouble!" Tetra stated.  
  
"I know, but the transporter's are down and the airplanes are refueling," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"What about the helicopters?" asked I.  
  
"We only have one available, and it's a sea hawk," He said.  
  
"Then we'll use it, We have to get to Outset," Komali said.  
  
With that Naval Ace picked up an intercom. He dialed a few numbers and waited a bit before a voice appeared over it.  
  
"Command Center."  
  
"Yes, this is General Naval Ace, we need a Sea Hawk helicopter over here ASAP," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"Alright general, the Sea Hawk will be there momentarily."  
  
"You guys will have to wait here ok?" Naval Ace said to the other COs.  
  
"Can we come though?" Andy asked as he and Colin approached.  
  
"Since you guys became close friends, of course,"he agreed.  
  
Naval Ace placed the intercom down. He looked to the airport where a helicopter slowly rose above the buildings. It flew towards us and landed, causing wind to fly at us hard. We quickly boarded it. There was only enough room for us and Naval ace on board. Granger and the COs would stay behind and monitor enemy movements.  
  
"Pilot, Outset Island," Naval Ace commanded from the front seat.  
  
"Roger," he replied as the helicopter took off and sped over the ocean. It was amazing at how far technology could go. I looked at Miss Tetra, she had a sad and worried look on her face. If anything bad happened to Link, she would blame herself because of what she said to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
I yelled in pain as I fell on the ground. I was weak now, I was getting killed by Ganondorf and the very Master Sword I wielded to defeat him. I struggled to get up before he got any closer. Ganondorf placed his foot down hard on my bleeding back as he pointed the Master Sword at my head.  
  
"It seems that the goddesses no longer shine upon you Link," Ganondorf grinned as he stepped harder on my back releasing another yell of pain from me.  
  
"Curse......you......Ganondorf.." I said trying to slip out of his press.  
  
"Once I'm through with you, I'll kill the rest of your friends and your irritating little girlfriend," Ganondorf grinned.  
  
That made me mad. I didn't want to lose Tetra, or any of my friends. I started to remember how I met every friend he has. I remembered saving Makar from Kalle Demos, helping Komali get his courage and helping Mila to stop stealing and start helping. But most of all, I remembered his times with Tetra. How when I first met her I knew I was falling in love. How she was always nicer to me then her crew. How she helped me defeat Ganondorf. And the first kiss they shared on my destroyed home.  
  
I suddenly found the strength to do so much. I rolled out from under Ganondorf's foot and grabbed the Master Sword out of his hand. I held it and slashed him on the back while he tried to get his twin swords out.  
  
"How!? You were weak!" He yelled at me.  
  
"Let's just say my memory helped me," I said happily.  
  
I chared him and did a parry attack and slashed his head with the Master Sword. I did another one and slashed his back, causing him to flinch in arm. Then I tried to slash his head one more time. He blocked the attack and hit me back with both twin swords. I flew back and hit the said of the Meteor. I was now too weak and the Master Sword was out of reach.  
  
"Good move kid, but you won't win!" Ganondorf yelled as He approached me.  
  
'I'm sorry guys, I failed," I thought as I closed my eyes, 'I'm so sorry Tetra, I'll always love you."  
  
I heard Ganondorf raise his sword and I braced for the end. I waited but it never came. I opened one of my eyes a bit to see Tengra with her sword blocking his swords. Adrian came up behind Ganondorf and slashed his back. Ganondorf fell back unhurt except for the blows I dealt and disappeared.  
  
"I'll kill you another time Link," Ganondorf's voice said echoing through the island.  
  
"Link!" I heard Tetra yell.  
  
I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders. I opened one of my eyes again partially to see her. She was looking at me worried, just like the others were. Tears were coming from her eyes a she slowly cried. I closed my eyes and remembered how Tetra always helped me when I was injured. I remembered when she let me take the bombs from her ship without resisting. I remembered when she defended me from Ganondorf by attacking him in the Forsaken Fortress. I also recalled when Hyrule completely flooded and I was floating on the sea injured, she helped me aboard the ship and took care of me until we got to Outset. With those memories to come with me, I slowly closed my eyes completely as I fell unconscious in Tetra's loving embrace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Naval Ace: Angst, and happiness. I'd say this as one of my more emotional chapters.  
  
Tetra: Will he be ok?  
  
Naval Ace: You'll have to read next chaptet to find out!  
  
Drake: So Review!!  
  
Colin: or he won't continue!  
  
To Nintendofan: I didn't completely destroy Outset, as you can tell. And Colin actually is top notch, and better than Eagle. Ever used Power of Money? And third, My favorite General is 'Demo' Juziz, next to Alexis, her Aurora Alphas kick.  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	13. Preparations for the Invasion

Naval Ace: Thanks to all the reviewers, this story continues on!  
  
Link: Yay!  
  
Naval Ace: This will be a mostly battle chapter, and the introduction of a new General among Golden Flames ranks!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 12: Preparations for the Invasion  
  
[Townes' POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 9:14pm]  
  
Granger and I were standing outside of the medical tent. We just returned from Outset Island. Link was beat badly by Ganondorf, and he would've been killed if it wasn't for Adrian and Tengra. They brought Link to the medical tent after we landed and wasted no time to help him recover. Adrian said something about using his healing spell as we came out. We all knew when Link wakes up, he would have to face the fact his family was dead.  
  
"So who's the new General?" I asked trying to change subject.  
  
"He's a demolition expert, he leads his forces with great pride and explosive power," Granger replied.  
  
"I see," I said, "Speaking of Generals, where's Naval Ace?"  
  
"He said he'll be here soon with the new General and General Tao," Granger stated.  
  
"You mean Mr. Nuclear?" I mocked.  
  
"That's Tao alright," Granger replied.  
  
I looked over at the war scarred city. Men were still just trying to recover any survivors from the rubble. A lot of the buildings were still intact. There was a lone humvee coming down the street. It was obvious it was Naval Ace. The humvee stopped in front of the medical tent. Naval Ace got out and walked over to us.  
  
"How's Link?" he asked.  
  
"Not sure, we think Adrian is going to use his healing spell on him though," I replied.  
  
"That's good," He said now with a slight smile.  
  
The door to the humvee opened and two men stepped out. They stood in front of the generals as they grinned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Great Sea 9:23pm]  
  
Beedle was sailing along the same route around Outset Island. After that meteor hit Outset, Beedle hasn't had much customers around there. It was a good thing he was doing his daily route around the Forest Haven when the meteor came down. He continued to said and saw something floating ahead. He was very curious so he decided to sail to it. When he got to it, he saw it was a large piece of wood with an old lady and a young girl laying on it. He recognized them as two residents of the island.  
  
Beedle quickly hurried and picked them off the piece of wood when the boat was close enough. He leaned both against the side of the boat's wall and placed a blanket on them. He started to cook some food for them, in case they would wake up. He caught word that the giant ships that passed Windfall had Link on it. He would go in the diection where the ships came from and he would find Link, that's what he believed. He knew these two were Link's family so he finished cooking and set a course to where the ships came from.  
  
"Ohhhh, Link will be happy to see these two!" he said in his normal tone of voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Gonzo's POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 9:45pm]  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes to meet the happy stares of the pirates. I watched as Tetra threw her arms around him. I knew how sad and worried she gets every time Link gets injured. It made the rest of the pirates happy, just to see her happy. At that moment, Naval Ace, Townes and Granger walked in. Their were two other guys with them.  
  
The first man had short black hair and was in his early thirties. He wore a Blue uniform outlined with gold fabric. His uniform had the symbol of what Townes said was a nuclear symbol on it. The other man was in his late twenties, but still looked good with his tanned skin. He had short black hair much like Tao and wore a small turbine on his head. His clothing was Arabic like and wore black boots. There was a dynamite symbol on the left side of his long sleeved Arabic shirt.  
  
"I'm 2 Star General Tsing Tao," said the man with Black hair.  
  
"Glad to meet you," Komali said.  
  
"And I am the new one, 1 Star General Rodall Juziz," said the Arabic type man.  
  
"Yah, he's the new guy," Naval Ace said grinning.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? We have the Master Sword," Link said looking at the sword leaning on his bed.  
  
"We prepare, for the island invasions," Naval Ace stated, "The other COs retreated to protect their homelands, they are under attack and are holding out well."  
  
"So that means..." Townes thought outloud.  
  
"If you're think what I'm thinking, we are on our own," he replied.  
  
"But our units were devastated in the attack, how can we possibly do a massive counter-offensive?" Granger questioned.  
  
"They may have destroyed most of our defenses and tanks, but we still have men, Naval fleets and Air force," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"This will be a landing operation then?" Tao asked.  
  
"Indeed, but in two parts," he said, "We only attack the large island next to Magenta Stream. The other three islands were hit hard by Silver Skies and Green Earth bombing runs."  
  
"We're listening," I said.  
  
"We are attacking the Island called Tanith isle. The first attack will be a bombardment by our battleships and long ranged bombers like the B52. B2s will carpet bomb the landing areas clear of any defenses. Golden Flames' new small hovercrafts, which can hold at least a tank and a squad of twenty troops, will land our forces on the landing areas. We will also be using paratroopers on the landing area, when the beach is secured," Naval ace started, "After the beach is secured, we move in towards the center of the island. We will meet heavy resistance, but it is necessary we take this island. If we do manage to take this island, we can use it to land our bombers and fighters, so we can have bombing runs on the enemy's mainland." (This is much like the WWII invasion named Operation: Overlord)  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Juziz stated.  
  
"If it works, Magenta Streams will be in major trouble," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"Will there be any strong enemies at the island?" asked Mako.  
  
"Current satellite scans shown that there was none, they were all attacking our nations," Townes said.  
  
"We'd better start to prepare the troops," Granger stated.  
  
"We should, but I have a bad feeling something really bad will happen," Link stated crossing his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Stream 10: 23pm]  
  
"General Yuri, our forces our being pushed back," a soldier said.  
  
"How so?" Yuri asked.  
  
"It seems they're supply lines are still open, but there are no air units," the soldier replied.  
  
"They're using the water routes," Yuri concluded.  
  
"Should we use battleships sir?"  
  
"No, send the Boomer Submarine fleets to the northern edge of Tanith isle. We'll supply the subs there for a three month trip. It should take two days to complete. Then send them to different main lands under attack to block supply routes," Yuri stated.  
  
"So all ten fleets of eighteen bomber subs each?"  
  
"Correct," Yuri said slouching back.  
  
"Yes Sir." And with that, the soldier left. Yuri got up and walked towards the balcony overlooking the harbor. He leaned on the railing and looked at one of the boomer subs docked. The boomer sub was shaped like an oval, when seen for above. It had it's bridge upfront instead of in the middle and was extended backwards slightly. The was a cruise missile launch deck on the top of the sub, behind the bridge. The sub was clearly powerful, and fast.  
  
"With a cruise missile capability, a steady speed, and the ability to launch four torpedoes, the boomber can easily take out enemy supply routes," Yuri said to himself as he watched the fleet of subs move out of the harbor and headed toward Tanith Isle, just around fifty miles off the coast, and clearly in sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Golden Flames 10: 45]  
  
We stood on a ledge overlooking the streets. Dozens and dozens of troop squads marched towards the docked Landers. The remaining tank divisions were also loading into the Landers. Calls were coming in on the progress of loading the forces and the repairs on the naval vessels. I watched as a bunch of infantry, armed with M16A2s marched onto one of the ships and went below decks.  
  
Across the harbor, the airplanes were slowly being loaded with the paratroopers. The allied specter gun ships, which were propeller planes with guns mounted on the side to give support fire, were being reloaded, and some repaired. A squadron of King Raptors flew overhead as they landed one by one on the aircraft carriers docked.  
  
"So this is what it's like when all Wars World nations go to war?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Granger replied.  
  
"You think we'll be using Nuclear Missiles this time?" Tao asked.  
  
"Tao, knowing you, you'll probably do another one of your small attack, like the one you did on the Mexton islands that Yuri controlled. That attack was known throughtout the Wars World nations for a reason," Naval Ace said grinning the whole time.  
  
Link turned to look at Tao and I did the same. He was looking at the ground with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"So I like nukes! So what!?" he said taping his two index fingers against each other.  
  
"What are nukes?" Link asked.  
  
"Nukes are powerful bombs. They are also referred to as one of the weapons of mass destruction and can do massive damage in a four mile radius, the biggest ones. The smaller ones can still do a lot of damage though. Besides, it was only a few nukes," Tao replied.  
  
"Only a few!?" Naval Ace said raising an eyebrow while also grinning, "You ordered twenty carpet bombers with seven tactical nukes each and ten Nuclear Missiles launched, just to destroy Yuri's bases, which I might add, there were only three of!"  
  
We looked at Tao who turned away, very embarrassed. I laughed at that and so did everyone else, except Tao.  
  
"General, the forces are all loaded. Awaiting further orders," a soldier said over the intercom.  
  
"Confirmed, I'll give te new orders soon," he replied.  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Alright, let's get to the Bismarck II," Naval Ace stated.  
  
We all followed them down the stairs and onto the streets. We walked past a Lander with sailors on the side, talking or sitting on the small guns. We walked past a supply ship loaded with supplies for the soldiers. Crates were still being stored into the ship, and it looked as though the Chinooks were the ones brining the supplies on.  
  
We reached the Bismarck II. It was still in good condition and the crew was already set to go. We boarded the ship and went up to the bridge. When we got up there, it was busy as usual. Men were sitting at the seats in front of the computers or radar systems.  
  
I looked next to me at Link, who was staring sadly out the window. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he looked at me. I looked at his eyes and he was still clearly sad about what happened.  
  
"It's alright Link," I said as I embraced him.  
  
The ship started to move as a horn blew. The rest of the fleet started to follow. We were soon on our way towards Tanith Isle.  
  
"You guys might want some sleep, your cabins are ready," Naval Ace asked.  
  
"Yah, we'll need it," Senza replied as we headed for the elevator.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
[Midnight]  
  
We got in the elevator and we slowly went down. When we arrived at the floor and got out. We went in to our separate rooms, saying our good nights to each other as we did. Link slowly changed and went straight to bed. I joined him and looked at him. I placed my arms around him again. He hugged me back as I laid my head on his chest. I was about ready to go to sleep. But something was strange, the buzzing sound of the engine had stopped.  
  
"Link!" Townes said as he busted in.  
  
Townes looked at us. We were both next to each other and looking at him.  
  
"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Townes asked.  
  
"Not really," I replied.  
  
"Oh, Link, A guy named Beedle told us to stop the ship. He said he found your sister and Grandma," he said.  
  
Link raised his head and had a surprised look on his face. He got out of bed and ran towards the door. I followed him to see Aryll hug link and his Grandma right behind her.  
  
"You're alive!" Link said happily.  
  
"Yah, thanks to Beedle," Link's grandma said as Beedle walked towards us.  
  
"Beedle, how can I thank you?" Link asked happily.  
  
"Your friendship and you being my best customer is all I need," He said happily.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Link replied.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later, I have to get back to the Great Sea," Beedle said as he left.  
  
"I guess you two will have to get a room. You can take cabin 6," Townes said as he led them to the room.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow," Link said.  
  
We walked into the room and went back into the bed. I hugged Link as he hugged me back happily. He looked at me and smiled. It made me a lot happier now that Link was happy.  
  
"Goodnight," Link whispered to me.  
  
"Goodnight Link," I replied softly.  
  
Our lips met and we kissed. Link closed his eyes and I did the same as I slowly fell asleep, knowing things were going to get a lot better.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well Naval ace, we're well on our way to the invasion," Granger stated.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Granger," Alexis said holding his arm.  
  
"Same here," Townes said standing next to Naval Ace.  
  
"Yah, Something bad could happen, But any way we see it," Naval Ace started, "we'll still give them a powerful punch with their guard down."  
  
"Good Point," Juziz said.  
  
"This is going to be an attack worth knowing for a long time," Tao stated.  
  
"Yes indeed," Naval Ace replied picking up the intercom, "Everyone, in seven hours, get ready to launch Operation: Fuel Air."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Naval Ace: A reuniting is always good.  
  
Link: Yep  
  
Tetra: I'm just glad Link is happy  
  
Colin: Next chapter up soon!  
  
Jess: So Review!  
  
Alex: Or he'll never continue!  
  
Legolas: He's right!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	14. Operation: Fuel Air

Naval Ace: Ok, now for the first Major operation of this fic.  
  
Drake: Yay!  
  
Link: I wanna read, post it!  
  
Naval Ace: I am, not to hold you any longer readers!  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 13: Operation: Fuel Air  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Naval fleet 4:15am]  
  
"Link, Link"  
  
"Mmm, a few more minutes Tetra," I whispered keeping my eyes shut.  
  
I felt myself get shoved on the ground as Tetra started to giggle. I removed the cover off blankets from over my head and looked at Tetra, still tired.  
  
"Tetra, why did you do that?" I asked tired.  
  
"Sorry Link, but Granger wants all of us on the bridge," She replied as she went to change.  
  
I picked myself off the floor and started to change. After I was through, I sat down in a chair and waited for Tetra. She came out in her normal pirate outfit.  
  
"Well, let's go," I said as she followed me into the hallway and into the elevator.  
  
We reached the bridge and got out of the elevator. The others were already awake and the generals were talking near the Captain's seat. I looked outside to see it was still dark and light started to show on the horizon.  
  
"So what did you want us for?" Terra asked.  
  
"Well, we're running off schedule, we had to make a stop because one of the aircraft carriers hit a rock spire that was hidden underwater," Granger replied.  
  
"We'll be there momentarily though," Alexis added.  
  
"But for now, you guys just sit back and relax," Tao said as he sat back and the chair gave way.  
  
"Yah, and make sure your chair is safe," Naval ace said grinning at Tao.  
  
I sat down and watched the sunlight slowly appear. Tetra was sitting next to me, and she was also looking at the sunlight. Aryll was sleeping on Grandma's lap, and Komali and Medli were talking, maybe even flirting again. The pirates found a table and started to gamble, and Makar was making sure no one cheated. Adrian, Terra and Tengra were talking to each other near the pirates, probably about who had the best magic spell.  
  
"Hehe, two pair...Ace is high," Zuko said as all the pirates groaned and threw their cards on the table.  
  
"Well, morning has come," Tetra said as the sun rose above the horizon.  
  
"All ships, when we reach the bombardment point, get into formation and wait for the order to fire," Naval Ace said over the intercom.  
  
"All Aircraft, await the order to launch from the aircraft carriers, and all transport aircraft, await orders to launch from the airfield," Granger added.  
  
'Yes sirs' echoed out of the intercom as Naval ace looked ahead with a straight face. A lot of us noticed it too.  
  
"Naval Ace, what's the matter," I asked.  
  
He looked at me and pointed towards the sea up ahead. There were lots of dark ovals ahead. They were still far away, but clearly visible.  
  
"What are those?" Gonzo asked confused at the shadows.  
  
Naval Ace sat back with an irritated look and replied, "Boomber Submarines."  
  


* * *

  
[Magenta Stream 5:35]  
  
"Yuri, the Boomber subs have reached the isle. They moved underwater to attract no attention from the locals," the soldier stated.  
  
"Good," Yuri said sitting back.  
  
"Soon it will be over for those countries," he thought outloud.  
  
The intercom in the room sounded off and Yuri looked at it. Ganondorf, Maelstrom and Sturm looked at the soldier as he turned the intercom on.  
  
"This is Command Center."  
  
"This is Boomber Sub Nortan's Captain Mingsk Kommar, We have spotted a Large Scale Golden Flames fleet. There are a lot of Destroyers, cruisers and battleships, so we cannot approach," The captain replied.  
  
"What!? An attack fleet!?" Ganondorf bellowed.  
  
"Please Calm down Ganondorf," Yuri said calmly, "You have orders to terminate this threat. Use the cruise missiles as your advantage."  
  
"But Commander Yuri, we are in range of their battleships, and if we surface, our fleets will take massive damage!" The captain stated.  
  
"Do it," Yuri said, still calm.  
  
"As you wish, Commander Yuri," the captain said as radio communication was cut off.  
  
"Even if those subs are destroyed, one cruise missile is enough to destroy one of their ships," Yuri reassured Ganondorf. It worked and Ganondorf grinned just like Yuri was.  
  
"Besides, if that fails, there's something else that could destroy them," Yuri said grinning.  
  


* * *

  
[Boomber Sub Nortan 5:45am]  
  
"All subs, surface and fire your cruise missiles at the oncoming fleet! This is a direct order from Commander Yuri himself!" Mingsk yelled as'sir' echoed over the intercom.  
  
A soldier dropped the switch and the sub started to rise as the water emptied out of the tanks. The subs reached the surface and were met by a hail storm of shells. The battleships were already firing at them.  
  
"Launch the missiles quick!" yelled Mingsk as another soldier quickly ordered the crew in the sub itself to arm the missiles.  
  
"Sir! We're losing subs fast!" a soldier said as a Boomber Sub exploded next to theirs sending debris flying in all directions.  
  
"Arm the torpedoes! We have to fight back!" he yelled back.  
  
Down below, four soldiers quickly loaded the torpedoes into the tubes. They locked them and radioed back.  
  
"Sir, the torpedoes are loaded!" the soldier yelled as the sub shook from a nearby explosion.  
  
"Then Fire!" Mingsk yelled as the torpedoes shot out of the tubes.  
  
The four torpedoes quickly shot out of the tubes. They rushed through the water towards the fleet.  
  
"Come on, Come on, and don't run out of gas!" Minsk yelled knowing the torpedoes could go off course.  
  
The torpedoes zoomed straight for a destroyer. The crew and Mingsk watched in glee as the Destroyer exploded in flames. The flaming debris hit nearby ships causing them to catch fire. All throughout the fleet, torpedoes flew through the water towards the allied ships. Other ships blew up as torpedoes rammed into their hulls.  
  
"Alright! The missiles are loaded!" The soldier yelled.  
  
"FIRE!" He replied.  
  
The missile deck on top flew open as eight missiles flew out of the top. They zoomed into the sky and straight towards the fleet. The other remaining subs also fired their Cruise missiles. The missiles flew at the ships and destroyed some. Most of the missiles missed because of the rush to fire them. The Nortan's missile was carefully aimed and hit an aircraft carrier. The planes exploded on top as the missile penetrated the deck due to the speed of the missile on its way down. It exploded inside the ship and the ship exploded in flames, only destroyed wreckage remained.  
  
"Alright boys, we sunk some good shots in! Keep Firing! For Yuri!" Minsk yelled as the ship fired four more torpedoes.  
  
Their luck ended when a shot from the Bismarck II hit the ship on the missile deck, destroying the other eight remaining missiles. The missiles exploded and the ship was engulfed in flames. Mingsk looked up as the rest of the crew burned in the flames. He was bleeding on the floor of the bridge with the flames closing in.  
  
"Curse you Allied fleet, curse you," Mingsk said as he died on the sub.  
  
A few minutes later the sub exploded and sent the remains flying everywhere. The ship was gone, but it dealt its damaging blow.  
  


* * *

  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Battleship Bismarck II 6:17am]  
  
"There's only a few remaining!" A soldier said as the battleship shook from the forward cannons firing.  
  
"Good! Keep at it men!" Naval Ace said as the ship shook from a torpedoes explosion nearby.  
  
It was an amazing site. Enemy Cruise missiles flew past the Bismarck II and exploded on the water or nearby ships. The Boomber subs exploded in huge fiery explosions. Anti missile defenses on some ships whipped through the air and hit missiles down.  
  
I watched as the last of the Boomber subs exploded and slowly sank. The men in the bridge cheered as we continued to move forth towards Tanith Isle. We were already close, but not in range for the battleships to fire.  
  
"All newly developed Aurora Alpha Bombers, launch from the air craft carriers," Naval Ace ordered, "Begin Operation: Fuel Air!"  
  
We all gasped as a swarm of really fast jets sped overhead and dropped bombs on the enemy bunkers and artillery. I thought they were regular bomb, but after they hit, brown particles appeared around the place where the bomb drop, and erupted in a huge explosion. The same happened with the bombs other dropped by the Aurora Alphas.  
  
"So those are Fuel Air bombs?" I asked as I watched the explosions.  
  
"Indeed," Alexis replied.  
  
"Amazing," Link awed, "They're so powerful!"  
  
"Alright! Begin Bombardment of the beach defenses!" Naval Ace yelled as the Bismarck II shook from all of its cannons firing at once.  
  
Loud explosions and the sounds of firing cannons were heard as the other battleships opened fire on the enemy beach defenses. The shells impacted with the targets as the remaining defenses began to crumble.  
  
"Good, all transport planes, launch from the airfields, we'll need you soon," Granger declared through the intercom.  
  
"All Landers, start launching the hovercrafts. Begin the landing!" Naval Ace declared as the Landers dropped the ships into the water.  
  
The Hovercrafts moved slowly towards the shoreline. There was almost no retaliation as I watched the Hovercrafts drop off the troops and return to the Landers to pick up more. The troops began to climb the dunes to the destroyed bunkers. The tanks moved slowly up flattened roots on the sand dunes, careful not to flip over.  
  
"This is the landing force, The beach is secured!" a sergeant said over the intercom.  
  
"Good, begin to fortify the area, we will charge the central area when the paratroopers arrive," Granger replied.  
  
"Anchor the ship," Naval Ace said, "We can't do much on the sea now, but defend the waters anyway."  
  
"Let's get to the Helixes, we have to get to the island," Juziz said as we all followed him to the elevator.  
  
We entered the elevator and went to the first floor. We got out and moved towards the Helixes. We entered a Helix and sat down in one of the seats. The Generals sat on one side and we sat on another.  
  
"Hang on," the pilot said as the Helix flew towards the island. It tilted forward a bit as the helicopter moved.  
  
We landed at the beach a few minutes later. We got out and went to the command tent. We entered it and men were still building it up. The tent was in a bunker that was still intact. I looked at the wall to see a map of the island, with line drawn on it.  
  
"Ok guys, this is the plan we'll be doing," Granger started, "There will be other attacking forces, but this will be what we do. Our troops will move in from the front and distract the main enemy defenses and troops inside. There are no airplanes in the airfields which is an advantage for our troops. The troops we will lead will be the 4th tank division, with only forty tanks, 70th infantry Division and 109th Airborne Division. The 2nd wave of paratroopers and the 3rd tank division will move through the back and catch them off guard. Once the enemy is in the airfield, the 3rd wave of paratroopers will land on the airstips."  
  
"I think a Particle Cannon would do best, after all, it's a straight line defense," Alexis said, making Tao sad again.  
  
"Nah, we'll use a nuke cannon, once, to get rid of the Psychic Towers, and Juziz's Scorpion on the turrets, we don't need a Particle Cannon to be fired," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"Ok, the first wave of paratroopers has arrived," Juziz said from outside.  
  
We hurried out to see a horde of planes fly over the fleet. They flew over the beach and started to drop men. They opened a fabric in mid air and instantly began to float above the ground. I watched in awe at the sight of how many there were and how they were able to do that.  
  
"Cool huh? It's always a great show watching paratroopers for the first time," Granger stated.  
  
"Sure is," Link replied.  
  
"So they're falling slowly?" I asked still looking up.  
  
"Yep, that's what parachutes do," He replied.  
  
I watched as the paratroopers one by one landed on the beach. It soon turned to twenty by twenty as the rest of them landed. They moved into their squads and started to march towards the rest of the forces. I would guess it was time to start the operation's second stage.  
  
"Excellent men, let's move towards the center and take this isle!" yelled Granger through the intercom as the sounds of marching troops, jets, and tank treads moving were heard everywhere.  
  
We got into a large Armored Personnel Carrier (APC, for no one who knew). It had two gun turrets on the top to protect from attacks, and its supply hatch which was on top was open. We could sit and still watch what was going on around us. The APC started to move. I noticed a new sound and looked to see what it was. I saw a Nuke cannon making the noise, it was the only one that came, after all, it was new.  
  
We entered a large narrow ravine, that wasn't that long. We started to move through the ravine passing rocks and some trees. The forces continued forth, until a tank in front of ours exploded.  
  
"All units halt!" he yelled looking at the destroyed tank, as its crew members got out.  
  
"Mines," said Townes as Granger nodded in agreement.  
  
"M60 tanks, move forward with mine ploughs down!" Naval Ace ordered as three tanks came forward. Out of the only forty tanks, these were the only ones with ploughs.  
  
The tanks dropped the ploughs and moved forwards. We saw explosions in front of the tank as the tanks pushed forward. After a while, there were no more explosions in front of the tanks as they raised their ploughs. We continued to move as we exited the ravine.  
  
More Aurora Alphas moved through the air and bombed enemy fortifications. I was starting to realize why this was called Operation: Fuel Air. We passed the destroyed bunkers and moved through a field of wheat.  
  
"Careful men, an ambush can be set up here," Juziz ordered as the tanks moved forward cautiously, infantry platoons following.  
  
The fields looked nice and peaceful. It looked like nothing would move or the ambush wasn't here. We made it through the fields perfectly fine, with no attacks. More Alpha Auroras flew overhead as the dropped their payload on the enemy defenses. It was the final line of defense where the enemy was. Our APC moved on top of a large hill, along with some infantry and the nuke cannon.  
  
This base was protected by heavy gun turrets, as well as the black spires that Naval Ace said were Yuri's mind controlling, base defenses called Psychic Towers. Granger told us to put on these special goggles to protect from the blinding light of the nuclear explosion. Clearly Tao was going to use the nuke cannon. I placed them on and everything was darker.  
  
"Nuke Cannon, fire at the Psychic Towers, we don't want them to mind control any units!" Tao said as the nuke cannon lobbed a tactical nuke towards the two spires.  
  
The tactical nuke hit in between the two spires and obliterated them in a very light Orange explosion. The cloud of Orange floated upwards and formed the shape of a mushroom.  
  
"Good thing those towers weren't in the base, or radiation would be everywhere," Naval ace stated.  
  
"Sure is," Granger replied.  
  
"Now, on to the final defenses" Juziz said.  
  
He gave a gesture of the hand and a bunch of tanks came forth. They had enhanced barrels and were colored tan. They had a rocket mounted on the back of the turret and the tank looked like it was made for desert warfare.  
  
"Scorpion tanks! Open Fire!" Juziz yelled into the intercom as the tanks advanced swiftly.  
  
They dodged the fire from the cannons. Debris flew everywhere with each shot that missed. The tanks advanced further as the rockets from the turrets fired off. They hit their targets and the turrets that were hit exploded. The tanks fired their cannons at the remaining turrets detonating them in red explosions.  
  
"Alright! Charge men!" Tao said as the troops charged forth.  
  
They dropped to the ground to help make their shooting better, and to avoid the shots from the mounted heavy machine guns. They opened fire with their own portable Gattling cannons and assault rifles. It was a fire fight as bullets flew back and forth killing soldiers on each side.  
  
The tide changed and we gained the edge as we watched helicopters fly overhead. They opened fire on the infantry below. The infantry began to retreat into their base as our men followed them, guns ablaze.  
  
"Thank the lords for Commanche Helicopters!" Granger stated.  
  
The tanks soon charged into the base as the last of the enemy infantry began to retaliate. Our forces outnumbered the infantry defending from inside the base and began to push them back. I saw the sneak attack wave on the other side, doing the same amount of damage.  
  
"Alright, we got them now!" Link yelled as we watched in glee as our forces began to win.  
  
The APC moved inward and entered the base. We kept our distance from the fire fight, so that no one would get hurt. The sound of planes filled the air as King Raptors flew in to destroy enemy tanks attacking our own. Enemy missile soldiers fired upon our tanks, slowly destroying them. The sound of a different airplane came in as I looked up to see another wave of large transport planes.  
  
"Excellent! Our reinforcements have arrived!" Granger said as the paratroopers slowly started to drift towards us.  
  
The paratroopers landed and opened fire on the soldiers in Magenta, coming from the other side of the airfield. The troops killed off the last of the forces as the base was captured. I heard reports coming in of other forces calling in that the bases in their routes were captured. It wouldn't take long; after all, it's a small isle. Soon enough, Tanith Isle was Golden Flames territory.  
  
The cheers of soldiers were ringing out everywhere in the base as we sat in a tent set up to rest. We were talking with each other. It turned out Komali and Medli were actually in love, they juts never told us. Granger stood up after the last announcement came in and began to speak.  
  
"This victory will give Golden Flames the edge to win the war!" Granger stated.  
  
"Yay!" Medlie cheered.  
  
"That's good News," Makar said hopping up and down.  
  
"Three cheers for the Generals!" Gonzo started.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go" Juziz assumed.  
  
"Hip Hip Hooray!"  
  
"Hip Hip Hooray!"  
  
"Hip Hip Hooray!"  
  
It was like a chorus as we all laughed after it was done. Nudge looked over at Naval Ace and Townes who had serious faces and whispering to each other.  
  
"What's a wrong guy?" Nudge asked.  
  
"Well, don't you find it odd we took this island so easily?" Townes stated.  
  
"And how the enemy didn't put up much of a defense," Naval Ace added.  
  
"Come to think of it, Yah," Link replied.  
  
"Does that mean? They have something else?" Tao asked.  
  
His answer soon came as an explosion killed some men near a tank. The tank was incinerated by a Large, Strong Laser Beam that was hitting the area where the tank was. I looked to see what it was to see a new boss creature. It was in a cylinder shape with jet engines underneath it's hull. There were claw like arms coming out of its side firing the lasers. It was painted dark blue. There was a metal head which was that of a dragon, that also had a powerful flamethrower inside. It flew twelve feet above the ground and was just coming towards the wall from a large hanger door in the mountain nearby.  
  
"What is that thing!?" I asked as fire came out of its mouth and engulfed some unfortunate soldiers.  
  
"You'll never defeat the Metal Leviathan!" Yuri's voice echoed as the men tried to shoot it. The bullets and cannons had no effect; it was just too big.  
  
At thi point, the Metal Leviathan was already next to our tent and moving at the troops.  
  
Link charged at it recklessly to try and find a weakness. To no avail, the Metal Leviathan saw Link and swiped at him. It hit him and sent him flying back towards us. It lost interest in him and began t attack the troops again.  
  
"Link, get up," I pleaded helping him. He slowly got up.  
  
"I found it's weakness!" Townes said dropping the binoculars.  
  
"You did?" Link asked as he ran to Townes.  
  
"There's a power box on its back," Townes started, "But a strange, black barrier is blocking it, we need something to penetrate it though."  
  
"I have light arrows!" Link stated, "Those work against evil enforced barriers!"  
  
Link ran and saw the black barrier. He knocked a Light arrow and shot it at the box, breaking the seal, and the box. The Power grid was destroyed as the Metal Leviathan fell to the ground. Link cheered as it shut down, as well as the rest of the soldiers. Our cheering soon ended as the Metal Leviathan exploded and a Large, Black Dragon with scorpion claws came out. It was faster and was flying higher then the Metal Leviathan.  
  
"What now?" Granger asked as it made an attack and destroyed some tanks by sweeping down in a fast motion.  
  
"I guess this is the Leviathan," Naval Ace said as it made another sweeping attack.  
  
"Link! When it's sweeping, try using a Light arrow on its head! But first get its attention!" Townes yelled as the Leviathan turned for another attack.  
  
Link aimed the Mirror shield at the beast and aimed it so a concentrated beam, of light hit the Leviathan's eye. Link had its attention and got ready for the second battle phase.  
  
Link raised his shield and waited for the Leviathan to attack him. Link knocked a Light Arrow and fired, but it missed. He couldn't dodge the sweep so he was cut badly in his right arm. He yelled in pain as he slumped over. I gasped as the Leviathan began to turn again to finish him. He regained balance to look for the Leviathan again and got out his bow to try again..  
  
It started to do the Sweep attack on him again and Link knocked another Light arrow. He released it and hit the Leviathan straight in the head. It groaned in pain and flew back upwards. It made another attempt and Link fired another arrow, knocking the Leviathan down. It was stunned, so Link took the opportunity to run up and slash at its head. He slashed and slashed until the Leviathan's head reared back and it yelled in agony.  
  
It took off and flew around injured and finally, dove straight into the side of a nearby rocky hill. Link jumped for joy as the rest of the troops did as well. Link then clutched his right arm to try and stop the bleeding. I ran over to him and gave him the newly made Blue Potion. He drank the whole bottle and his cut stopped bleeding.  
  
"You okay now Link?" I asked worried.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine now, thanks," he said as I embraced him.  
  
"Nice job Link, Now I know why you're the Hero of Winds," Granger said walking up to him.  
  
"Thanks," He replied.  
  
"So you fight guys like these a lot?" Naval Ace asked.  
  
"Other then Ganondorf and Puppet Ganon, this was the toughest yet," Link said looking at the dead Leviathan.  
  
"General, there's a weird structure coming out of the hill where the Leviathan died," a soldier said.  
  
"Let's see it," Tengra said as Naval Ace nodded in agreement.  
  
We ran over to the hillside and saw a weird structure next to the dead Leviathan. There were strange markings on the building and it was made of stone. We didn't bother to look back as the airplanes started to land on the airfield. We were too interested in this building.  
  
"What is it?" Granger asked.  
  
"It must be a temple," Link answered.  
  
"The Leviathan must have uncovered it after it crashed," I added.  
  
"Well, the air core landed and is refueling, we will start bombing runs tomorrow, but we can explore this temple," Granger stated.  
  
"Alright," Link said as he began to walk into the temple.  
  
I slowly followed as Link threw a bomb to destroy a wall blocking the way. We catiously followed him into the next room as we entered the temple itself.  
  


* * *

  
End Chapter 13  
  
Naval Ace: Longest chapter yet.  
  
Tetra: And most exciting.  
  
Link: With the new boss and what not.  
  
Adrian: We want to see next chapter in the temple!  
  
Tengra: So Review or he won't continue  
  


* * *

  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	15. Temple of Unknown

Naval Ace: I'm back, again, and here's chapter 14!  
  
Tetra: Yay  
  
Drake: woohoo  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Chapter 14: Temple of Unknown  
  
We entered the first room. It was big with a big pool of lava cutting the room in half. There is nothing to cross it with and the door was on the other side.  
  
"What now? We can't go in deeper!" Makar stated.  
  
"We could fly across!" Komali said taking flight. He jumped and flew towards the lava pit. He hit an invisible field and was knocked back.  
  
"Komali!" Medli said running up to him, "you okay?"  
  
"Fine," he said getting up.  
  
"Hey! The switch is over there!" Aryll said looking at the other side.  
  
"But how do we cross?" Naval Ace asked.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Tetra asked. I came over to see.  
  
It was an old tablet sticking out of the ground. It was near the wall and looked like it had eroded a bit. I started to read it.  
  
"The Hero of Winds,  
  
Shall enter here,  
  
Will he have the courage?  
  
Or will it be fear?  
  
He will take, two tests,  
  
His mind will bend,  
  
And he will need help,  
  
From every friend.  
  
The first will be solved,  
  
When he believes in him path,  
  
The second will be solved,  
  
When he faces the wrath.  
  
At the end he will get,  
  
The almighty mask,  
  
To defeat the threat,  
  
And finish his task."  
  
"A riddle for both tests huh? It seems it tests you Link" Tetra affirmed.  
  
I walked over to the lava pool. I looked at it and unsheathed the Master Sword. I had found a spot different from the others, and similar to the barrier blocking Hyrule Castle. I gave a slash and the barrier in that one spot broke.  
  
"Well, the barriers gone, but what now?" Adrian asked walking up.  
  
"I guess I have to trust in my path, like it says," I stated.  
  
I stepped to the edge and the others new what I was going to do.  
  
"Link! Don't!" Tetra pleaded.  
  
But it was too late. I already jumped. They turned away or closed their eyes as I was about to land. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. But I felt myself land on something solid. I opened my eyes and there was a light barrier forming a bridge across. They opened their eyes and stared in awe.  
  
"Well, here's the bridge, let's go to the next room," I said walking over. They catiously followed.  
  
I slowly opened the door to the next room and entered. It was a arena of some sort, only in a purplish shade. Parts of the arena glowed in a dark green. I told the others to stay near the entrance as I walked inward cautiously. Across the room, I saw a mask. It had horns around the edge and top. It was purple and had bright yellow eyes. There were other designs on the mask. But something was strange about it, I could feel it.  
  
"Your predecessor defeated me before, but you will not!" A voice boomed as the mask's eyes glowed. Bars went down in front of my friends as they were blocked off from helping.  
  
"You will never defeat, Majora's Mask!" The voice boomed again as I prepared for battle.  
  
The mask detached from the wall and grew tentacles behind it. It started to float around me. The other masks I just noticed also started to move; one like a bull, another like an Indian type, another like a centipede, and the last like a fish head.  
  
"Be careful Link!" Tetra yelled.  
  
I drew out my bow and fired an arrow at Majora's Mask, it merely dodged it. It started spinning and charged at me. I dodged it but got hit by a blast from one of the other masks. I fired a light arrow at one and destroyed it. I repeated the process with the others until they were gone, and only Majora's Mask remained.  
  
I fired another Light arrow after it charged and happened to slice its backside. It fell to the ground and I slashed at it with the Master Sword. I kept slashing and slashing until it flew into the air again. It began circling the room and it charged me again. I hit it with a light arrow and slashed its backside again. The time, it flew to the middle and faced me. It suddenly grew legs and arms with veins showing. It then grew a head with an eye on it.  
  
"Good attack, but you'll never defeat Majora's Incarnation!" The mask said as it ran around the room in a fast speed.  
  
I tried to hit it but missed. It came up behind me and chucked small discs of light. I fell in pain and quickly got up. I hurried and parry attacked it and it screamed in pain. I slashed and slashed until it screamed again and ran around the room again. I managed to run in front of it and slash it. It screamed again as I slashed it. It then stopped and went to the center again.  
  
"Curse, the Master Sword!" the mask said, "Time for the final stage."  
  
With that all the veins started pulsing. The arms grew bigger and the legs grew stronger. His head shifted backwards and reappeared with a demon head with two horns. It threw its arms to the side and large, long whips came out.  
  
"You won't get anywhere near Majora's Wrath!"  
  
I tried to get up close but what he said was true. It slashed its whips at me and I flew into the wall. I looked at my tunic which had rips and holes all over the shirt, exposing my chest and the injuries. I pulled out a Blue Potion quickly and downed it. My wounds cleared up and I pulled my bow out.  
  
But Majora's Wrath saw it coming. So it jumped across the room and hit me straight in the chest sending me flying.  
  
"Link! Try Parry Attacks!" Gonzo yelled.  
  
I got up and waited for it to jump at me. It jumped and started to slash at me. I did a parry attack and slashed its backside. It yelled in pain and I began to slash it. It jumped across and began to spin around very fast. I tried to dodge it but got nailed in the head with a whip. I got hit if I tried to get up.  
  
So I did the next best thing. When it stopped and was a little dizzy, I hit it with a light arrow. The mask screamed in pain as it was stunned. I charged at it and hit it continuously. It unfroze and tried to jump away. But I ran to where it would land and got ready to unleash the Hurricane Spin. It landed and I stated the deadly spin attack.  
  
I moved towards Majora's Wrath and it couldn't avoid it. It was slashed hard and screamed in pain as it threw its head back. It stopped moving and flew into the air, body limp. It moved to the center and began to disintegrate. It vanished and the small form of Majora's Mask hit the ground.  
  
I walked over and picked it up. It disintegrated and a bright light cleared the bars and the wall covering the next door. They ran up to me as I help my head.  
  
"Link, you did great!" Townes stated.  
  
"Yah, that thing looked tough," Medli added, "But not for you, since you had experience."  
  
"Well, Let's go to the next room, I passed the tests," I replied walking towards the door.  
  
I opened it and a vast field of Green was seen. In the middle, there was a Large tree, with a grave stone underneath it. There was a castle in it's background, with a mountain with a ring cloud around it, a vast forest in another corner, and an entrance to a desert in another. There was a River coming from the mountain, with a village at its summit. We ran towards it, to see who the grave stone was for.  
  
"I wonder how this got here!" Senza thought out loud.  
  
We reached the grave stone. It had royal markings on it and and the triforce on top. I started to read who it was for.  
  
"Here Lies  
  
The Hero of Time  
  
Link"  
  
We gasped at that last word. Could this really be the Hero of Time's grave? Suddenly the triforce symbol on my hand glowed. Tetra's did as well.  
  
"Is Ganondorf near?" Tetra asked.  
  
"No, only me," A voice said to the side of all of us.  
  
I turned to see a grown up form of myself. He had the bangs of his hair down both sides of his face. He wore the same clothes as me and was faded a bit.  
  
"Are you Link? The Hero of Time?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm here to give you the gift you'll need to banish Ganondorf, Maelstrom, Yuri and Sturm to the Sacred Realm," He replied.  
  
"What is the Sacred Realm?" Tetra asked.  
  
"The Sacred Realm is the place in Hyrule where the goddesses left the world," A girlish voice said.  
  
Behind the Hero of Time, Seven people appeared. Tetra gasped as one looked a grown up form of Princess Zelda. The other six stood next to her; one looked like a girl Zora, another was a little girl clothed in green with green hair, another was an old man in a robe, another was a tanned women with baggy pants, another had armor and white hair, and the last looked like a trader without clothes, what The King of Red Lions once called a Goron.  
  
"I'm one of the Seven sages from the past, as you may know Tetra, I am Princess Zelda," Zelda replied.  
  
"I am Saria, Sage of Forest," the little girl said.  
  
"I'm Ruto, the Water Sage," the Zora said.  
  
"I'm Rauru, Sage of Light," the old man said.  
  
"I'm Nabooru, Sage of Spirit," The tanned women said.  
  
"I am Durania, Sage of Fire," The Goron stated.  
  
"And I am Impa, Sage of Shadow," The women with White hair said.  
  
"We already know who you all are," The Older Link stated.  
  
"Alright, but what is this gift you wanted to give me?" I asked.  
  
"This," Link said pulling out another Mask. It had White hair around the sides and had weird marks around and on it.  
  
"This is the Fierce Deity's Mask, When you put it on, you will have amazing power and become Oni Link," The Hero of Time stated.  
  
"But beware, it will do some damage to you if you abuse it, but use it only when necessary, it will be your friend," The older Link said as I held it. I could feel a gigantic power emitting from it.  
  
"We'll meet again all of you, you may have a surprise waiting for you when you exit that doorway," Older Link said as he and the sages faded away.  
  
We walked back across the field. Tetra stuck close to me and looked at the mask. She looked at me and placed her arm around me. We were all probably all confused. We exited the room and the others waited for me.  
  
"This is confusing," Naval Ace said, "And I thought politics were confusing."  
  
"Yah, but what did Link mean when he said there will be a surprise waiting for us?" I asked.  
  
"Well look for yourself," a voice said behind all of us right when we were about to exit the arena.  
  
I turned around to see three figures. I was shocked as I remembered who they were, just like Tetra was.  
  
I gasped as I asked "Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule? Fado? Laruto?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
Naval Ace: Suspenseful  
  
Tetra: Yah  
  
Oni Link: Yep  
  
Gonzo: And what a surprise visit!  
  
Durania: Yah!  
  
Drake: Sweet.  
  
Naval Ace: This has turned into a combination of a lot of games, and very interesting! Review or You won't know what will happen!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	16. Double Trouble

Naval Ace: Time to end the suspense!  
  
Adrian: Yay!  
  
Terra: goody  
  
Lash: Post it!  
  
Naval Ace: Chapter 15 here!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Chapter 15: Double Trouble  
  
[Temple of Unknown 4:45pm]  
  
"You guys are alive?" I asked.  
  
"You make it sound like you want us dead or something," Laruto exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry, It's great to have you guys back," I replied.  
  
"Yah, but I have a question," Daphnes started.  
  
"I think we all have the same one, Who are these guys?" Fado finished pointing at the Generals.  
  
"We are the Generals of Golden Flames, the most technologically advanced continent in the world," Townes stated.  
  
"Golden Flames?" Laruto asked, "a continent?"  
  
"I think we have some explaining to do," Granger said.  
  
"We'll explain it to them, you guys can do whatever you need to," I said for them.  
  
"Thanks Link, I need to make sure the defenses are going up," Naval Ace said walking out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Streams 4:50pm]  
  
"How could we have lost Tanith Isle!? Especially when the Metal Leviathan was guarding it!?" Ganondorf yelled at no one in particular.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, please ccalm down, Yuri has more things up his sleeve," Maelstrom assured.  
  
"Making Link more depressed makes him weaker," Yuri started, "All we have to do is slowly take out his friends, But I have another Idea."  
  
"And what is that?" Ganondorf said grinning at Yuri's evil grin.  
  
"Major Halkes," Yuri said pressing the Intercom.  
  
"Yes Commander Yuri?" The major replied.  
  
"Charge up the Psychic Dominator and then fire it at the Great Sea," Yuri stated.  
  
"Of course Commander Yuri!"  
  
"What does the Psychic Dominator do?" asked Ganondorf.  
  
"It's the deadliest Super Weapon out there," He started, "It Mind Controls anyone in a desired location fifty miles long and fifty miles wide. We will mind control everyone in the Great Sea area, and use them against Link."  
  
The four just started to laugh evilly as the rain poured harder. Lightning struck as a building in the shadows of the clouds appears after every lightning bolt. It was shaped like a cone with four strong beams going up its sloped sides. The purple and black painted building had a platform on top. The platform was in the shape of a Frisbee and had ropes along its sides hanging down. It was the Psychic Dominator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle's Airbase 5:02pm]  
  
"Wow, so this is how much different our lands are," Fado stated looking at all the airplanes and set up tents.  
  
"Yep, and much more," Medli said.  
  
Link and I stared at an airplane beginning to land. We have never seen any airplane land before. It lowered it's landing gear and landed on the air strip. I stopped when it reached the storage area. It was a supply plane and by the looks of it, it got hit by enemy anti air.  
  
"Hey!" a familiar voice said from behind us. Link turned around and started waving. I turned around as well to see Andy and Colin running up.  
  
"Hey guys," Link replied as they stopped in front of us.  
  
"We finally pushed back those evil Magenta Streams forces from our continents, that's why were here," Andy exclaimed with his usual grin.  
  
"Well, everything is set up, the airplanes have all landed for the day and the defenses are up," Naval Ace said walking up.  
  
"What could possibly happen with all these defenses up?" Townes stated, "I mean, it's not like a phantom figure of Ganondorf is going to appear or something."  
  
But to Townes' luck, Phantom Ganon did appear. It had another sword with the same markings on it. It appeared in front of them in the sky laughing.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Townes said.  
  
"You going to take him on alone again Link?" Naval Ace asked.  
  
"Of Course," Link replied.  
  
Naval Ace picked up the intercom and stated, "No one fire!"  
  
I watched Link charge at the phantom, only for him to disappear. He reappeared behind Link and slashed him in the back. He disappeared again and appeared in the sky. He did something new as he charged up a Black energy ball. He released the energy as it all flew at Link. Link must have expected it to bounce off because he tried to slash it with the Master Sword. Instead it hit him and sent him flying back.  
  
"Link! Get up!" I yelled as Phantom Ganon disappeared.  
  
Link got up and looked form him. The Phantom reappeared with five copys of himself and charged at Link. They ganged up on him and slashed him relentlessly. They disappeared and Link was all scratched up. Phantom Ganon appeared in the sky again and started charging the energy ball. Link fired a Light arrow at him, only to make it go right through him.  
  
"How am I going to win now? Nothing is effecting him!" Link yelled as he was hit with the energy ball again.  
  
I started thinking. The others were watching as Link was getting beat up. I thought hard on what Link didn't use. I knew most of his normal weapons wouldn't do anything. Then I thought of it.  
  
"Link! Use the mask!" I yelled.  
  
Link got up and pulled out the mask. He looked at it a while and then at Phantom Ganon who suddenly stopped attacking to look curiously.  
  
"Well, Here I go," Link thought out loud placing the Mask on.  
  
I watched as He placed it on. He fell to his knees and gripped the side of his head. He threw his head back and screamed in Pain as a bright Light encircled him. We watched as Link disappeared in the light.  
  
"Link!" Gonzo yelled as the light became to bright to look at.  
  
Then, the light quickly faded and we turned to see what happened. We were shocked to see an adult Link with a white tunic. There were markings on his face and had armor on certain spot. He had gauntlets on that held up a long Sword with the symbol of eternity on it.  
  
"Try me Now!" What I thought was Link say.  
  
"The...The....Fierce Deity!" Phantom Ganon spoke in a low voice.  
  
OniLink chared at the Phantom and swung his sword. A disc of energy shot out and hit Phantom Ganon square in the chest. He fell down and was struck hard by the piercing blows of the eternity blade. The phantom couldn't get up as he was destroyed by the Fierce Deity. He exploded in a purple cloud and vanished.  
  
"Yah Link!" Komali yelled.  
  
But instead of a warm reply, OniLink turned to us with red eyes. It started to run towards us as it slashed and fired a disc at Senza. It missed as Senza dodged it.  
  
"Link! What's wrong with you!?" Senza asked.  
  
He just kept trying to attack us as we kept dodging it. We figured the mask took control of Link. I ran up and tried to remove the mask. It didn't wor and I was thrown into the side of the hill. I clutched my arm as blood trickled down it. I looked up to see the sword pointed at my head.  
  
"Link, please," I said as Link didn't even move. He raised his sword and was about to strike when he stopped. The other were looking as I saw Naval Ace get up behind Link and grab the Eternity Blade. He swung around and threw the sword towards the ground. OniLink ran and grabbed it only to be caught by Naval Ace. He held him from behind and made him face the others.  
  
"Sages! Now!" He yelled as Fado, Laruto, Medli and Makar concentrated beams of energy that hit the mask.  
  
The mask flew off as OniLink, in a flash of Light, turned back and fell to the ground unconscious.Naval Ace fell back with exhaustion. The others walked to me and helped me up. Granger, Townes, Tao and Juziz walked over to Naval ace and helped him up.  
  
"Nice move Naval Ace," Daphnes stated as we walked towards them.  
  
"Thanks, I still remember how to do combat maneuvers," He said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Link won't wake up for a bit," Fado said looking at him.  
  
"Yah, I never knew the Mask would make him do that," I believed.  
  
"Same he-"before Naval Ace could finish a large beam of light shot from Magenta Streams. Since the air force base was on a plateau, we could see it easily.  
  
"Oh no! A Psychic Dominator!" Townes yelled.  
  
We watched as the beam hit the sea area behind them. It turned into a large wave of purple and the words "Be One With Yuri" Echoed throughout the island. The wave came near us and we ducked as the wave flew over us with a strong wind. When the winds calmed, we looked where the beam hit and a purplish mist was seen over the sea.  
  
"Where did it hit?" I asked.  
  
"The Great Sea was hit," Naval Ace said as I looked in horror.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Stream 6:25pm]  
  
"Perfect," Ganondorf bellowed as he laughed loudly.  
  
"With the Great Sea captured, we have the power to use Link's friends against him," Maelstrom stated.  
  
"We have some bad news," Yuri said placing the intercom down.  
  
"What?" Sturm asked.  
  
"It appears the Phantom Ganon was defeated by Link, with the Fierce Diety's Mask," Yuri answered.  
  
"Hmm, it seems we have much more of a challenge now," Ganondorf replied sitting back as he watched the purple cloud over the Great Sea.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tanith Isle's airbase 6:32pm]  
  
"Prepare the next bomber wave for a carpet bombing of the Magenta Streams beach defenses!" Granger yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" a major replied walking out of the door of the infirmary.  
  
"I guess this is what you guys went through last war?" Medli asked.  
  
"This is almost exactly what we went through last war. Besides the bosses and different creatures, as well as the temple," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"I wonder what Yuri will do with the Great Sea," Tetra asked keeping an eye on Link.  
  
"He'll do what he did to us," Granger started, "He'll use them against us."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Naval Ace: That's it for this chapter, kinda short though.  
  
Link: As long as it has conflicts  
  
Drake: Review or else!  
  
Colin: No Next Chapter if you don't!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	17. An Unexpected Guest

Naval Ace: well, here's chapter 16! And thanks to all who sent in COs, the Number 1 Zeldafan, Sage of Darkness and The ?. Your COs were entered into the storyline.  
  
Tetra: Not much reviews for last chapter. But good there's more help.  
  
Drake: I agree  
  
Naval Ace: Well, anyways, Chapter 16 of the fic!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Chapter 16: An Unexpected Guest  
  
[Tanith Isle's Airbase 4:43am]  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see my friends staring at me. I slowly got up and looked around, Tetra immediately hugged me and I hugged back.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the Fierce Deity was too much for you to handle for your first time, so you probably lost control," Fado explained.  
  
"Yah, you're really lucky Naval Ace was able to sneak up behind him and that the sages blew the mask off," Townes added.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said with my smile returning.  
  
"Anytime," Naval Ace replied.  
  
"But, we do have bad news to tell you," Granger started.  
  
"The Great Sea is under mind control of Yuri," Tao stated making Link look depressed.  
  
"But, there is a way to get them back," Naval Ace announced making everyone turn to him.  
  
"The Particle cannon will destroy the Psychic Dominator, but unfortunately, it's not fully charged at the moment," Townes stated.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Komali asked.  
  
"Well, the point is, we'll have to fight your friends off for one hour before it's fully charged, and Maelstrom has a warp device called the Chronosphere," Granger added.  
  
"So, that means they'll be here any time, the whole island was ordered not to shoot though," Juziz guaranteed.  
  
"Well then, better prepare for their arrival," Naval Ace announced, "Better get the tranquilizers."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Golden Flames 9:00am]  
  
"You heard Granger's orders, get the Particle Cannon charged ASAP!" Alexis yelled as the soldiers worked at a couple of computers.  
  
Alexis looked out the window of the command center at the Particle Cannon. It had a control tower on its back and in the front was a dome, with its top part cut off. There was a door under the opening. (Don't know how else to explain it, go to www.generals.ea.com and click on sides and buildings to see, use the site as reference if you want a picture of how it really looks)  
  
"I guess the Particle Cannons will be just as needed as before in the third war," Alexis thought out loud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Streams 9:06am]  
  
"Commanders, the enemy has started bombing runs on our beaches!"  
  
"Then why are you telling us? Shoot them down!" yelled Maelstrom.  
  
"Yes sir!" replied the soldier as he walked out.  
  
"Are those mind controlled citizens at Tanith Isle yet?" Ganon asked.  
  
"Relax Lord Ganon, they'll be there in zero minutes flat thanks to my Chronosphere," Yuri replied.  
  
Yuri then walks over to the other side of the room and opens the blinds to show a building. It had a dome-shaped design and a back which held a building to charge it. The dome unrolled backwards and a energy ball was seen inside it.  
  
"Activate the Chronosphere!" Yuri yelled as a Bright warp light appeared around the it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Fado's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle Air Base 10:21am]  
  
A bright swirling wave of blue energy appeared in front of us and shot out in all directions. I covered my eyes to avoid the bright light. After I thought it was gone, I opened my eyes to see the blue wave of energy still there, only with the citizens, mind controlled by Yuri in the center.  
  
"Get ready for battle," Townes yelled.  
  
Link immediately drew his mirror shield and Boomerang. The pirates drew their daggers and Naval Ace took out the Tranquilizer gun.  
  
"Just try not to hurt them!" Link yelled.  
  
"Try and make them hold still, one shot from this tranquilizer gun and they'll be out for a while," Naval Ace guaranteed.  
  
I watched as the Ritos attacked Lnik and the pirates, followed by a horde of Koroks. A shot rang out as Naval Ace fired the first tranquilizer. It hit one of the Rito and the rito fell to the ground. He fired it again and hit a Korok, but it didn't go down. So he had to fire at the korok again and it dropped stunned.  
  
"Just keep it up!" Townes said grabbing some tranquilizer guns, "Here, take one!"  
  
Townes handed the other two he had to Juziz and then Tao. He gave Andy and Colin Tranquilizer guns and went back to get the last ones. He then gave Granger one, and tossed the last one to me.  
  
"All you have to do Fado, is Pull the trigger to Fire!" Townes instructed, "It's a bolt action pistol, so use the lever to open the action, then reload." He then gave me some darts.  
  
"You make it sound so easy," I thought out loud and fired the first shot, amazed at it's recoil.  
  
I then did what Townes said and opened the action. I reloaded a dart and shut the action. I aimed it at one of the Windfall Townes folk and fired another round, hitting a big man in ragged clothing.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this," I said reloading the gun.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
I kept trying not to hurt them, but there were so many and they were all ganging up on us. I kept having to push them away, using another one of my items that doesn't hurt. I pulled out my Deku Leaf and sent a blast that knocked most of them to the ground. There were many gunshots as Tranquilizer darts hit some of them. They slowly started to get up so I raised my shield again.  
  
"How are we going to keep at this?" Gonzo asked.  
  
"I don't know, just try and hold on," I replied as a Rito hit my shield.  
  
"Hold on a bit longer, the Particle Cannon is almost ready to fire, just thirty more minutes!" Granger yelled.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Naval Ace thought out loud making us all turn to him just as I blew them with the Deku leaf again.  
  
"Use these!" Naval Ace yelled chucking a bunch of items at me. I caught them and stared at them for a bit.  
  
"Those are Tear Gas Grenades and Flash-Bang Grenades. The Tear Gas Grenades are the black ones and will stun them for the rest of the time," Naval Ace instructed, "The ones in a white can are The Flash-Bang Grenades, be careful not to look at them once you chuck them, they cause a blinding flash that blinds them for a bit. All you have to do to detonate them, is pull the ring off the grenade, and you have three seconds to chuck it!" I followed what Naval Ace said, but decided to use the Tear Gas grenades first.  
  
"You don't want the wind drifting towards you when a Tear Gas grenade goes off though," He added.  
  
"Ok then," I replied taking the Wind Waker out.  
  
I listened for the wind made metronome and then started to play the Wind's Requiem. After I played it I pointed the Wind Waker in the Direction I wanted the Wind to go and a strong gust of wind flew in that direction. I placed the Wind Waker away and took out a Tear Gas Grenade. I pulled the ring off and chucked it in the middle of the crowd. We all stared as the Grenade went off in a green cloud and went in the direction away from us. The citizens started coughing as they fell to the ground, still coughing with their eyes closed.  
  
"Will they be alright?" Tetra asked.  
  
"They'll be fine, Tear Gas' effect lasts for thirty minutes, we use them to stop rioting crowds," Naval Ace insured.  
  
Soon enough, Soldiers came with masks on and picked them up, bringing them to a cell. They were locked in the cell, probably to make sure they won't escape while under the control of Yuri.  
  
Soon enough, a bright blue light shot into the sky far away, and reappeared on the island which was Magenta Stream's mainland. An explosion was seen as the Psychic Dominator exploded into Flames. Our friends were soon turned back to normal as the purple color around their eyes disappeared.  
  
"I can see why Yuri is a tough opponent," I declared.  
  
"Yah, but this is only the tip of the iceberg, we don't know what new inventions Yuri has to offer Ganondorf," Townes stated.  
  
"What do I have to offer Ganondorf? A lot," A familiar voice said.  
  
We turned around to see Yuri standing there in the middle of a large helicopter landing pad, most likely for the Helix. I could instantly tell something was different about Yuri.  
  
"Yuri!" I yelled, "Why are you using your images again!?"  
  
I charged at him and drew my Master Sword. But before I could stab him he raised his hand towards me and I froze in mid air, I couldn't move. I struggled to get free but couldn't and he sent me flying into the pirates.  
  
"Foolish boy, I'm not an image, I really am here," Yuri declared crossing his arms.  
  
"This will be an easy battle then, all we have to do is double team him!" Adrian said with glee.  
  
"Actually, Yuri is much more powerful then you think," Naval Ace warned.  
  
"He's right, I heard a lot of rumors about Yuri, all linking to a large amount of energy and magic," Tengra added.  
  
"You can attack him, just be very careful!" Townes stated.  
  
Tengra, Adrian, Terra, The Pirates and Myself all circled around Yuri. We watched in shock as He began to float and give a sinister grin to us.  
  
"Are you so sure you can take me on that easily?" Yuri asked calm and ready as ever.  
  
"We can take you!" Tetra yelled.  
  
We all charged at him from different sides. He spined around once with his arm outstretched and a purple wave of energy shot out at us, hitting all of us to where we started.I got my bow out and fired a Light arrow at Yuri, only to have it disintegrate in front of him!  
  
"Your light Arrows have no effect on me and my powerful abilities!" Yuri announced sending a wave of fire at me. It hit me and I was scratched and burnt all over. It finally stopped and I stood there with scratches all over my body.  
  
"There has to be someway to win!" Tetra stated running over to me.  
  
"I have no other choice!" I said pulling out the Fierce Diety's mask.  
  
"Link! Don't! we might lose you this time!" Tetra yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, I blanked out and I saw the Hero of Time standing before me. Right next to him, was another figure clothed in a white tunic with the Eternity Sword.  
  
"Link, do not fear the Fierce Deity's mask anylonger, the first time, he tries to take hold of you to see how long you will lasy. He has figured you are the next of the chosen to wear the mask, and will leave you alone," The older Link stated.  
  
"But what if he still takes complete control of me?" I asked.  
  
"Just place the mask on, do not fear for you will have complete control of every action you make," The Fierce Deity stated, "Do it."  
  
I woke up with Tetra looking into my eyes worried.  
  
"Link, please, don't place the mask on," she held.  
  
"I have to tetra," I stated as I placed it on. I bright light enveloped me and I opened my eyes to see myself in the Fierce Deity's body.  
  
"Well, I have control of it now," I said happily as I drew the Sword of Eternity.  
  
'I don't have to worry anymore,' I thought to myself as I charged Yuri.  
  
He stared at me with wide eyes, "The Fierce Deity!?"  
  
I slashed at him and broke his barrier, sending him flying onto the ground. He whipped the blood from his mouth and stood up. He floated again, and he was clearly angry.  
  
"Fierce Deity or not, you are still not powerful to destroy me!!!" He yelled sending a tremendous energy wave at me.  
  
I got hit and it hurt a lot. I could feel the skin piercing slashed across my body as it got harder and harder. I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes, hoping it would end soon. To my luck, it did. I opened my eyes to see Yuri struggling to get Adrian and Terra off him. Tengra was slashing at his back with her morphing blade. Yuri soon hit them all off with another attack of his. He was going to finish them off when an energy field surrounded Adrian, Tengra and Terra protecting them.  
  
I looked to see who did it two men and a women standing there. One man drew a Samurai Sword and charged Yuri while the other one drew twin blades and constantly slashed him.  
  
"You little pests!!!" Yuri yelled throwing all of them back with another energy blast, "You're all just like Cockroaches, you never stop coming! And just who are you three!?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" the girl yelled at him.  
  
Then Tetra jumped on Yuri's back and started to slash at him. It did no damage and soon, Yuri had her held up by the neck in front of him. In the other hand, he was charging an energy blast.  
  
"I may not get the Triforce of Wisdom, but you'll never live!" He yelled.  
  
"NO!" I yelled trying to get up, but it was just no use.  
  
I was too injured and I would watch helplessly as Tetra would be killed. I felt a tear run down my cheeks as I noticed an Orange light. Yuri also noticed it and started looking. Just then, Adrian ran up and grabbed Tetra out of Yuri's hand while he was staring at the Orange Light. I looked to see the orange light emitting form Naval Ace.  
  
!!***RIPTIDE INFERNO***!!  
  
The sky turned red as flames shot straight out of the ocean. The flames were engulfing the whole sea. I looked above where a cloud of fire appeared and shot a cyclone engulfed completely by flames around Yuri. Yuri was yelling in agony as the flames wrapped around him and terrorized him. He flew out of the cyclone injured, bleeding, and burnt.  
  
"You got me this time, but you won't the next time we meet," He announced as a teleportation wave surrounded him and he vanished.  
  
I got up and walked over to Naval Ace. The sea was still on fire and the cyclone vanished, but the cloud was everywhere now. There were cyclones on the seas surrounding the island and moving in random directions, not goping anywhere on land.  
  
"Naval Ace, what was that!?" I asked as the Pirates came over.  
  
"My newest CO Power, it's the third Level," he started, "It's a Ultimate CO Power, everyone has one, I just got mine faster."  
  
"I see, so you can do that?" Gonzo said looking out at the sea.  
  
"Yes, but it only harms enemy units," He replied.  
  
"And, exactly when does its effect end?" asked Tetra.  
  
"Well, the first level lasts for an hour, second for two hours, so the third lasts three hours," Naval ace concluded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, who are you guys," Terra asked turning to the other three.  
  
"Oh, forgive us, we know who you are but forgot we never met," the women said, "I'm Kay, the one with the samurai sword is Lance, and the other guy is Shawn."  
  
"Glad to meet you guys then," I said.  
  
"Same here," Lance added.  
  
"So, now that the Psychic Dominator is destroyed, our next target is the Thermal and Air Radar complex," Townes stated.  
  
"Right, but we'll do that tomorrow," Juziz declared.  
  
"I like the way you think Juziz," Tao complimented.  
  
"I got an idea, how about we just go to the bar for the night," Juziz asked.  
  
"Seems like a good idea," Senza replied.  
  
"Same," Gonzo said.  
  
"Well, it's still two hours till 7:00, let's get some rest for a bit, we'll need it," Naval ace stated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
Naval Ace: I added those characters.  
  
Lance: Yay  
  
Link: goody  
  
OniLink: Review or else!  
  
Gonzo: Or he won't continue!!!  
  
~`Naval Ace`~ 


	18. Heroes of Golden Flames

Naval Ace: Thanks to reviewers that notified me about the review alert things, the story continues, even though I would continue it anyways because I have nothing else to do. Here's Chapter 17!!!  
  
Tetra: Yay!  
  
Link: On with the story!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 17: Heroes of Golden Flames  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle's Air base 7:12pm]  
  
We walked towards the bar. Like Naval Ace said before, it did take three hours for the CO Power's effect to where off. I knew the adult would be the only ones allowed to drink, but that didn't stop us from going anyway.  
  
We entered the bar and it was pretty big. There was the bar in front of us and round tables all surrounding the aisle to the bar. We sat down at a couple of Tables. Tao got up and sat at the bar and ordered one of the finest beers.  
  
"Oh no, Tao is going to get drunk," Naval Ace commented.  
  
"Again," Townes added.  
  
"Well, getting hammered doesn't really make him a Hero or anything," Juziz stated.  
  
"Hero, that reminds me," Naval Ace said getting up and walking towards a telephone.  
  
The Pirates started to drink a round of beer as they joined in a drinking song. We sat and drank our soft drinks and watched as the others got drunk. The only ones who weren't getting drunk were Naval Ace, Townes and Granger.  
  
"Well, I made the call," Naval Ace stated sitting back down.  
  
"Who'd you call?" I asked.  
  
"Colonel Burton," He replied.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Colonel Burton is Golden Flames' Hero, he did a lot to help win the last war," Townes answered.  
  
"You want us to meet him?" Tetra asked.  
  
"Yes, you'll be going on a mission into Magenta Streams," Granger stated.  
  
"You will go in through a large river during the night. You will have to destroy their Early warning radar systems," Naval Ace added.  
  
"But, won't they be able to take us down?" I asked sipping my drink.  
  
"Don't fear Colonel Burton is good at protecting allies and will keep you guys alive," Naval Ace assured.  
  
We sat there for a while talking about the mission as the others were still having drunken fun. Tao looked pretty drunk and started to walk around the room with his drink. Tetra, Fado, Aryll, Medli, Komali, Makar, Laruto, Adrian, Lance, Colin, Andy and I were listening to what Granger was warning us about. Just then, Tao came up to us and tried to sit down.  
  
"Tao, you sure you don't need help sitting? You look pretty Hammered," Townes stated.  
  
"No Thanks, For I am-I am, I said that right? I am the Bringer of Light!" Tao said as he fell on the ground trying to sit making us all laugh.  
  
"Anyways, I think Colonel Burton is here," Townes said looking out the window.  
  
A humvee stopped in front of the bar and the sounds of feet and doors opening and closing were heard. The humvee drove off and a man came through the doors. He was over six feet tall and had no shirt on. He was muscular and had no hair. He wore Green army pants and an ammo belt was hanging over his shoulder. He looked to us and grinned, He walked over and took a seat in between Naval Ace and Link.  
  
"Guys, if you would guess, This is Colonel Burton," Naval Ace introduced.  
  
"My Pleasure to meet you," Burton stated raising his hand to shake ours.  
  
"Same here, I'm Link," I said shaking his hand. He shook hands with the others and we decided to talk about the mission later.  
  
"So, this guy walks into a bar and says ouch," Townes said and started laughing.  
  
"Townes, that was corny," Naval Ace replied as we all agreed.  
  
"No it wasn't! Right Tao?" Townes said picking Tao up off the ground.  
  
"Ma-morning glory," Tao said as he fell down again.  
  
"The floor comfortable for you Tao?" Granger asked. The only reply Granger got was the sound of Tao snoring, making us all laugh hard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Streams 8:45pm]  
  
"You got beat up Yuri?" Asked Sturm as Yuri patched himself up.  
  
"Yes," He replied with his eyes closed.  
  
"So what will we do? The allies might be planning to invade the mainland soon," Maelstrom stated.  
  
"We Reconstruct the Nuclear Ion Cannon," Yuri replied.  
  
"What does it do?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"You see, in the last war, it had the capability to destroy large islands. It also has the ability to fire fast. But it has one major downfall, it needs a large amount of power to operate," Yuri explained.  
  
"Then we will have to build it fast, while our energy supply is very high," Ganondorf stated.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle's Airbase 8:51pm]  
  
"So how is this attack going to work?" I asked sipping my drink.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering, with those defenses along the beach, how are we going to enter the river?" Burton asked.  
  
"We can't use any Naval vessels, they'll be spotted and sunk," Townes added.  
  
"Well, it's pretty simple, we are going to send a force of King Raptors at the enemy defenses. Once those defenses are taken out, you will slip in with the use of the Inflatable rafts used by our special ops forces. You will enter the dense jungle and head north to the radar complex. Be careful of soldiers patrolling the jungle, you will have the use of silenced weapons. When you get to the radar complex, go through the side where the river is, they didn't protect that part very well. Enter the complex and place C4 charges in the control room. Exit the complex and head towards the river, where you will meet a contact. He will place you in the lower part of the ship and sail you out," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"I see, so that*s the whole plan?" Burton asked.  
  
"It is," He replied.  
  
"What about our Stealth bombers and B2s?" Granger asked, "We could surely use those!"  
  
"We can't, our satellite scans have shown Maelstrom has built new radar systems that detect the sounds of aircraft a long distance away. It's a very unique radar system, but it is to far inland to do a sneak attack and get you guys out safely," Naval Ace stated.  
  
"One last question, what about Link, he has no weapons that are effective against enemy soldiers, not to mention the snipers," Burton announced.  
  
"Not a problem, I realized it so I have decided it will be best if we teach Link as well as Tetra how to properly use the weapons we will give them," He replied.  
  
He got up and walked to the door and Burton followed him. The rest of us got up and followed them out the door and next to an APC. The sun was almost about to set on the horizon, but it was still pretty bright out. Naval Ace slid out two gun cases from its cargo hull and placed them on a nearby table.  
  
He opened them one and it showed a black gun with a side magazine feed on its left. It had a scope on and there was a grip on the front with the barrel resting above it. I looked towards Burton who gave an impressed look and I looked back at Naval Ace. He looked at me and grinned. He handed me the gun and I stared at it. I was also amazed at its weight; I always thought guns were light seeing other soldiers hold them with ease.  
  
"Surprised about the weight?" Burton asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"The gun isn't loaded, so don't worry about accidentally shooting it," He said.  
  
"What you are holding is one of our older, yet more powerful guns. It is the FG42, it is powerful and well known because of one special feature. The gun can be set to single shot to fire as a Sniper Rifle at long range, or set to Full Automatic and fire a lot or rounds at close range," Naval Ace stated, "Here's the clip loaded with its normal 20 rounds. Pull out the used magazine and place the new magazine in, then pull the lever on its right side back and release to arm it."  
  
I did what he said and pulled the magazine out, then I replaced the magazine and pulled the lever back just like he said. Burton was a lot of yards away setting up targets that weren't to big and weren't too small. He placed one a couple of yards away and the other much farther away. Naval Ace handed me a pair of Ear plugs and told me to put them on. Burton ran back and looked at the targets then turned to me.  
  
"Well Link, go ahead and give it a shot, flip the switch right for Full auto and flip it in the middle for single shot, the left one puts it on safety. For the closer target, use full auto, and for the farther target use single shot and use the scope, it works just like a telescope," Burton explained as I pointed the gun at the first target, "You guys might want to place the ear plugs on that Naval Ace gave you earlier.  
  
I placed my index finger on the trigger and squeezed it (You're suppose to, so don't argue!!!). I tried to hold steady as I fired it. I shot around ten rounds at the target before I had to stop before losing my balance. I looked at the target and the holes were pretty bunched up in the middle. There were some shots around the top, most likely the shots that were off because I lost balance.  
  
"Hard to keep control of it on Full Auto huh? That's why most of our soldiers use semi-autos. Flip the Switch to single shot and aim for the other target. Fire just three shots," Burton instructed.  
  
I did what he said and flipped the switch. I aimed the gun directly at the target and looked trough the scope. There were cross hairs on it, but only a three way one; there wasn't a line coming from the top. I aimed it at the middle of the target and squeezed the trigger. The gun jerked back from the recoil. I looked through the scope again to find my first shot dead center. I fire another shot and when I regained balance, saw it missed the middle and went almost next to it. I shot my last shot and it sunk dead center again. I lowered the gun and Burton ran down and got the target. He came running back and placed it in front of us.  
  
"Nice job Link, you might be a pro at handling that gun," Burton stated.  
  
"Well that's why I'm letting him keep it," Naval Ace said making Burton turn to him.  
  
"Yep, we have plenty of those, but Link gets it free, consider it a gift," He said again picking up his silence M60 and silenced AR-15.  
  
"Wow, Thanks a lot," I replied happily.  
  
"How are you going to carry that gun around Link, it has no strap," Colin pointed out.  
  
"Oh yah, here's the strap for it," Naval Ace said attaching the strap to two ends of the gun.  
  
"Okay, so when do you two get going?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Right about now, the Chinook is already on its way," Naval Ace stated as a Chinook was seen approaching from the air base, "Oh, by the way, you can't handle all the snipers yourselves so I took the liberty of adding another member to your team."  
  
"Another member?" Fado asked.  
  
"Yes, an expert sniper," He replied as the Chinook began to land.  
  
"So it will only be Tetra, Burton, the sniper and myself going?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we can't have all of you go because you'll get spotted, and for the new guys like Lance, we'll have to brief them in," Naval Ace said.  
  
The door slid open and another Arabic type man stepped out. He has a turbine on his head and had tanned skin. He had an AK-47 on his back and an M82A3 with a very powerful silencer in his right hand. He wore Arabic type clothing and had combat boots on. He had black hair sticking out on his forehead and he looked around his late twenties.  
  
"Guys, This is the expert sniper, Jarmen Kell, another Hero of Golden Flames" Naval Ace introduced.  
  
"My pleasure to meet you," Jarmen stated as he held his hand out fr a shake which I gave him, "Well, we have to get going."  
  
"Yes, good luck to you all," Naval Ace said as I got in the Chinook.  
  
The door closed as Tetra got in and sat next to me. Burton made sure the inflatable raft in the back was there and sat down. The Chinook took off and we were flying on our way towards Magenta Streams.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 17  
  
Naval Ace: That's it for this chapter.  
  
Tetra: At least there was a chapter!  
  
Drake: Yay!  
  
Colin: Review you guys!!!  
  
Naval Ace: Yes, Review Please. My newest signature:  
  
-=*`Naval~Ace`*=- A.K.A. Crazy_Technical, 2nd Founder of The ~=*[U- A]*=~ 


	19. Infiltration and a Traitor

Naval Ace: I'm back again with Chapter 18!  
  
Drake: This story has been going great, and that new idea does work nicely.  
  
Link: I agree.  
  
Naval Ace: Then let's get this chapter started, thanks to al my reviewers, the story will go on!!!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 18: Infiltration and a Traitor  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[20 miles off shore from Magenta Streams 10:12pm]  
  
The Chinook came to a halt at this location as it slowly lowered itself close to the sea. Burton got in the back and opened the Chinook's cargo door and with the help of Jarmen, pushed the raft into the sea. Tetra and I went near the door and jumped onto the raft. Burton got in and went to the back while Jarmen went to the back also to man the machine gun. The Chinook took off and headed back to Tanith Isle as a squadron of King Raptors flew over. Flak fire and anti air guns firing off were heard as the King Raptors released their payload on the enemy defense turrets. The King Raptros started to fly back to Tanith Isle, followed by a leaflet of missiles.  
  
The raft entered a fast speed and headed towards Magenta Streams. The raft ran over the waves making it jump every once and a while. We were slowly getting towards the mainland. I could already see the heavy smoke from the damaged bunkers and anti air guns. It rose heavily above the smoldering ruins of the bunkers and Anti air themselves. The mainland was like one giant jungle. I recall Naval Ace saying that it would be hard fighting the enemy on the ground, because they know the terrain. We started to slow down when we were around ten miles close to the shore. Burton walked to the front of the raft and pulled binoculars out. He looked through them and moved it back and forth along the entrance to the river.  
  
"Alright, the entrance is clear," Burton whispered as he went to the back of the raft.  
  
The raft took off again as we headed towards the river. The raft slowly sped down to the movement that a horse would make galloping. The raft entered the river and was met by a small current. The river was actually just a stretch of water separating one part of Magenta Streams from the other part. The raft moved along through the river, avoiding rocks that would pop out of the water here and there. I looked at the trees along the river banks and how high they got. The sky looked like a river of black and stars, bordered by a canopy of trees. There were dense bushes and jungle plants at the bases of the trees. We kept moving towards our destination. Burton and Jarmen were looking around the jungle areas cautiously, most likely trying to make sure they wouldn't get spotted. I then wondered what would happen if they were spotted. I recalled Naval Ace saying that there were no alarm systems in Magenta Streams, but a large connection of Psychic Radars that couldn't spot small troop movements like ours.  
  
A shot rang out as I grabbed Tetra and ducked. She held on to me as the raft started to move a bit faster. I looked up to see Jarmen Kell firing his M82A3 at enemy soldiers on the river banks that were hiding in the bushes. I looked back at Tetra who had an angry look on her face looking at the enemy soldiers. I brought my gun up and aimed it at an enemy soldier and fired. The shot missed, it was a lot harder shooting while moving then while in one position. I haven't done it before, but I knew I had to shoot them. I looked through the scope and fired again. This time, the soldier fell backwards bleeding. I smiled with happiness; I killed my first soldier with my first gun. I stopped celebrating when a bullet whipped past me head.  
  
I looked over to where it was shot and more bullets shot over my head. I ducked as shots fired over me and Jarmen was on the starboard retaliating. Jarmen Kell paused and looked at us then moved his left hand towards a gun and threw it to Tetra. She caught it, looked at the gun then back at Jarmen. The gun had a top magazine feed and a metal stock. It had its sights on the right side and had a handle hanging off the side. I had a good feeling it was a machine gun. It was also equipped with a bipod for use when on the ground. The Gun looked very powerful though and started to wonder if Tetra needed any help using it.  
  
"That gun is called the Bren Light Machine Gun or LMG for short. It is a well balanced machine gun used as an Anti Air and Infantry killer. You know how to use a gun correct?" Jarmen Asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, and I know how to reload as well," Tetra replied.  
  
"Good, just hang on and help Link give suppressing fire," He stated.  
  
Tetra leaned on the side and opened fire on the enemy soldiers. She took down at least four enemy soldiers as she ducked to avoid being hit by bullets. I fired at an enemy soldier and killed him. He fell forward into the river bleeding from his chest. I ducked as heavy machine gun bullets flew over my head. Burton and Jarmen also ducked to avoid getting hit. I looked over to see an machine gun or MG Nest on the river bank. I aimed through the scope and saw the enemy soldier manning the gun. I shot at him and he fell back dead. We sped past the MG Nest and headed towards the Radar Complex.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Yuri's POV]  
  
[Magenta Streams Headquarters 10:45pm]  
  
I watched the coffee machine brew as I thought about how I would defeat the allies. I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet. I opened it and looked at the picture that was inside it. The picture had 6 men and one woman in the picture. The picture was taken at a beach in Golden Flames. The Picture showed them all smiling and arms on each other's shoulders. They were dressed in uniforms and looked as though they were on vacation. The picture showed from left to right, Alexis Alexander, Malcolm Granger, James Townes, Naval Ace, Dr. Thrax, and Tao. And right in the middle, was none other then me, smiling and laughing like the rest of them. I closed my wallet and placed it away.  
  
"I wonder why I've been fighting against them, we were such good friends," I thought out loud as I picked the coffee off the machine.  
  
I took a sip from my cup and began to walk down the hallway. The hallway was shaped in a cylinder fashion and had beams going along the sides to hold it up. The lights were set along the ceiling. Windows were between every beam. On the other side were doors, leading to other rooms. I stopped by a window and looked out. There was a structure shaped like a dome. A large cannon was lying on the ground next to it. It was none other then the legendary Nuclear Ion Cannon used against the allies in the first war when they discovered the other countries. I sighed and continued to walk down the hallway.  
  
"I guess it's worth having a piece of the Triforce," I ensured myself as I walked.  
  
I took a sip from my coffee and reached the Control room. Before I went in, I could here Maelstrom, Sturm and Ganondorf talking to each other. They were murmuring something and I could here them. I leaned my head against the door to hear what they were saying and found out they wee talking about me.  
  
"Yuri is a good ally to have," Ganondorf said making me smile.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Maelstrom replied.  
  
"But he must be exterminated, he is not doing his job well," Ganondorf bellowed. I gasped in shock as I dropped my paper cup making what remained of the coffee spill on the floor.  
  
"We will keep the thing he has built for us," Sturm announced.  
  
"What about his troops?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"They are useless as well, we will destroy them," Maelstrom bellowed as he laughed evilly.  
  
I looked around the corner to see them at the table and laughing. It made me sick, It also made me feel depressed. I wasn't wanted anywhere. I searched my head for answers; I had to think of something. I walked through the door and asked calmly like I didn't know anything, "Why are you guys laughing?"  
  
"Oh its nothing Yuri," Sturm replied.  
  
"Yah, Nothing at all," Ganondorf added.  
  
The video phone started to ring and I looked at it. I turned it on and began to listen and see who was on the other end. It was one the Magenta Streams soldiers on the other end, near the Calstag River.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf and General Maelstrom, An amphibious boat has infiltrated our Yantaz river area and is heading towards our Thermal Detection and Air Radar Complex," The soldier declared.  
  
"What!?" Maelstrom yelled.  
  
"It appears they're trying to disable our radar to allow aircraft to get in," he added.  
  
"I think we all know that!" Yelled Sturm.  
  
"We'll do our best to stop them!" The soldier said as the video phone was turned off.  
  
'I have no other choice,' I thought to myself and looked towards tem.  
  
They stared back at me and looked at me confused, but in their eyes and mind, I could sense they are going to attack me soon. I will have to make the first attack. I raised my hand and pointed it at them. I concentrated at a blast of psychic energy shot out and smashed them all into the walls. I ran over to the intercom and turned it on so all my men were listening.  
  
"Listen men, I want you all to detonate our buildings! Get yourselves to the hovercrafts and bomber subs and protect the Mobile Construction Vehicles. Hurry and make your way towards the Thermal Detection and Air Radar Complex, we are going to help the allies! Maelstrom, Ganondorf and Sturm are betraying us. Head out towards the ocean once we have made sure the allied infiltrators are safe!" I yelled and turned it off. I looked towards the ones who betrayed me and shot another psychic blast sending them into the wall and knocking them out.  
  
"That is for what you did!" I yelled at them, "Now, to get to my real friends, the friends that will win the war!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Fado's POV]  
  
[Tantih Isle's Airbase 11:02pm]  
  
We sat at the bar, watching merrily as the pirates sang their new round of drunken sings. Medli and Komali were over on another table, flirting. Makar was practicing his violin and Aryll was watching. Laruto and Daphnes were sitting quietly near Medli and Komali, I think trying to find out what they were talking about. Naval Ace, Townes, and Granger were telling everything that happened so far to Lance, Shawn and Kay. I sensed something different in the air though.  
  
I looked over to see Makar, Medli, Aryll, LAruto and Naval ace looking at a table to the corner. I looked over to see an old man dressed in a red robe. He looked old and had a nice beard. I recognized him as Rauru, The Sage of Light of Hyrule. I got up and walked over and sat near him. I bowed in respect and he looked at me.  
  
"Ah, Fado, The former sage of the Wind Temple, How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, but what I'm wondering is how you're standing here, alive I might add," I replied.  
  
"Well, I am alive and have come back to help seal Ganondorf away again, and to maybe live another nice life," He said again.  
  
"Well, its great to finally meet you, so where are the other five?" I asked.  
  
"They are still in the Sacred Realm, their Medallions were scattered and when they are found, they will come here," Rauru stated.  
  
"Then how did you get here?" Laruto asked curiously sitting down.  
  
"I've held on to my medallion," He replied simply.  
  
"So, do you have any idea where the other medallions are?" She asked.  
  
"I do have a hunch that the Forest Medallion is somewhere in Magenta Streams, and the others I know are around this island," He replied.  
  
"Then we'll find them," I said assuring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Magenta Streams Yantaz River 11:19pm]  
  
We continued down the river, taking fire from the enemy and returning fire. Tetra shot at another soldier and he fell back dead. A bullet flew near my head and hit the raft. I could hear the hissing noise of the air coming out of the raft. We would surely sink if it was allowed to continue to release air. Burton and Jarmen realized this as well.  
  
Burton turned the steering wheel of the raft and we landed on a side of the river. There were no soldiers in this part or the river bank. I quickly jumped out, helping Tetra out as well. I ducked into a bush just as Tetra jumped in next to me. Burton and Jarmen ran toward us and crouched down next to me. Burton looked around for a moment and then looked at us.  
  
"We're very close to the complex, but we still have to move through this dense jungle," Jarmen declared.  
  
"We must hurry; Naval Ace wants the Complex down fast," Burton added.  
  
"Yes, but we still have to walk a half mile," Jarmen stated.  
  
"Then we will," He replied getting up and started to walk towards the complex, "Just beware of traps and ambushes."  
  
We started to walk through the jungle, taking care to try and stay in cover. Tetra walked next to me and looked around at our surroundings. The trees looked much taller in the jungle then outside. Mist hovered around our feet and covered most of the ground. There were giant flowers that had nice colors on them. Certain animals and insects wandered the area, not bothering us. Vines hung down from the treetops and clung in our path. There were tall plants that we walked through; they were taller then six feet.  
  
The sound of a gun firing made all of us crouch as we looked around to see where it came from. Another shot fired and it hit the tree behind us. Jarmen looked where the shot came from and pointed his rifle towards a tree. He fired and the shot was very loud; even with our ear plugs on. A soldier fell out of the tree bleeding. He had a rifle in his hand and had camouflage-grass all over him.  
  
"Nice shot," I whispered.  
  
He turned to look at me and replied, "All in being an Elite and combat experience."  
  
We continued to move towards the complex. We stopped when a group of soldiers moved onto a path up ahead. Burton and I aimed at them and opened fire on them. They were shocked by the shots and some dropped to the ground. There was only one left and he was looking at us with wide eyes. I unsheathed my sword and ran towards him. He was too stunned to fire at me, so I slashed his chest. He fell back bleeding and I cleaned my sword from his blood. I seethed my sword and looked back at the others. I looked towards the ground and saw a shining piece of green sticking out of a soldier's pocket. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a Green Medallion and was shiny. I placed it in my pocket and decided to hold on to it. Burton walked over to me.  
  
"First Time I saw you do that, you're good at it," He stated, "Good Job."  
  
"Thanks," I replied as we continued to walk towards the complex.  
  
We kept on walking. I kept aware of everything around me; unsure when or where a soldier will pop out. We stopped again on top of a hill. We crawled into the bushes. Burton pointed towards a group of buildings a little ways away. There were small buildings and a large building in the middle. The large building had a large dish on it and a lot of different types of scanners, most of which were thermal. There were also Surface to Air Missile Sites around it. Pillboxes were around it, protecting the endurances and buildings.  
  
"Alright, that's the Radar Complex, there's a barbed wire fence around it, so we'll have to shoot the guards out of the entrance," Burton stated.  
  
"Great, look," Jarmen whispered pointing towards the west of the complex.  
  
To the east of the complex was a large group of Yuri's Lasher tanks, Gattling gun tanks and Master Minds. Magnetrons were behind the forces being accompanied by Flying Discs and Slave Miners. The slave miners looked unique because they were mobile buildings that housed slaves to collect ore for his war effort. The Magnetrons had a special rod magnet on it to lift tanks and bring them closer to it. The Master Minds were tanks with a clear dome on it which housed a large sized brain. Initiates, the basic infantry of Yuri, were running along side the tanks. There were Brutes near the tanks. They were colossal being the size of a tank. The Viruses, or Yuri's snipers, were walking along side the brutes. Yuri clones were right behind them, not far behind were the Mobile Construction Vehicles or MCVs for short. I remembered all that info on Yuri's forces thanks to Granger. Three were giant hovercraft transports near the river.  
  
"Why did Yuri send so many units to stop us?" Tetra asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know why they have some MCVs with them," Burton replied.  
  
"I see more coming behind that force, there are many groups of the same thing, I think they're going to invade the mainland," Jarmen Stated.  
  
"Well, we better act fast then!" Burton stated getting up and running down the hill.  
  
"Burton, Wait!" Jarmen yelled but it was too late, he was already down the hill.  
  
"Dang, he always rushes in, follow me!" Jarmen declared as we ran after him.  
  
We followed Jarmen Kell down the hill and into the last stretch of Jungle. We ran through it, trying to keep up with Burton. I looked behind me to see Tetra struggling to run through the dense plants. I stopped a bit and held her hand and helped her through. Jarmen had stopped because we neared the entrance. We caught up to him and looked to see that Burton had killed the guards and entered the complex. We rushed in behind him and entered the complex.  
  
Soldiers came out of the building and started to shoot at us. I picked up my gun and opened fire on them. Soldiers started to drop as Jarmen, Tetra and I opened fire on them. I ran out of ammo, so I had to replace the magazine. While I was reloading, Jarmen got shot in the arm. He grasped his wound and yelled in pain. I killed the last soldier up on a lookout post and went to help out Jarmen.  
  
"Jarmen, you going to be alright?" I asked worried.  
  
"I've taken worse shots, now let's hurry and plant the charges," He replied and got up.  
  
We ran into the building to see Burton already placing the charges. There were charges already in the control room and the communications room. We ran towards the stair case and dashed up it. Dead soldiers were all over the stair case and the rooms near them. We continued up the stair case and occasionally found enemy soldiers and killed them. We got to the top floor to find Burton placing the last charges on the radar and sensors.  
  
"Burton, don't do that next time," Jarmen said breathing hard and flinching from the pain.  
  
"Sorry about that, but we must get these charges on," He replied.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
We turned around to see Magenta Streams soldiers all around us. Their guns were pointing straight at us. Burton had already stopped placing the last charge and dropped his gun. His and Jarmen's Hands were in the air, so we did the same.  
  
"The Lord will be very pleased at our new Prisoners of War," said the leader snickering.  
  
Just then, the Floating Discs flew overhead. The soldiers looked up to see them flying over. Much to their surprise, the floating discs fired their lasers right at them. They hit the soldiers and they disintegrated.  
  
"Has Yuri gone mad!?" The soldier yelled as they started to flee to the stairs.  
  
Before the reached the stairs though, Initiates came up the stairs and fired their psychic shots at the soldiers, setting them on fire. The Magenta Soldiers started to panic, they didn't know what to do. The Initiates' attacks became more powerful and the Magenta Streams soldiers began to retaliate. Their shots hardly did anything as the last of them was set on fire.  
  
"What, What's going on!?" Jarmen asked confused.  
  
"We have come to aid the allies," an Initiate stated.  
  
"Indeed, Yuri has been betrayed by the others and now we are going to your side," Another Initiate added.  
  
"Well, that's great, Now let's get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
The Initiates followed us down the stairs and out of the building. They started to run towards the hovercraft so we followed them. The other forces of Yuri were boarding the transports and the transports were one by one leaving. More were also flooding in. An initiate showed us which hovercraft we would use. He then ran off to board another vessel. We boarded the hovercraft and looked inside it to find two pilots and none other then Yuri himself.  
  
"Yuri, you're on our side now?" Burton asked.  
  
"Indeed I am," He replied.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Jarmen asked.  
  
"You can trust me, because when we return to your base, you will find out that we have destroyed all our structures here," He added.  
  
"Wow, I guess you really have changed sides," Tetra said merrily.  
  
"We couldn't however destroy one thing," He said.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"The Nuclear Ion Cannon, they're planning on using it to destroy all the continents, one by one," Yuri stated.  
  
"Well, it's under construction right?" Burton asked.  
  
"Yes, and that is what will give us time," He replied.  
  
I turned around to look at the Radar Complex. It exploded into flames as we lost sight of it from the jungle. The only thing we could see now was the rising smoke from its remains.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Naval Ace's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle's Air base 12:47pm]  
  
I sat and watched the others talk to Rauru. I started thinking about how the mission is going for Burton, Jarmen, Tetra and Link. I knew the mission had to be over by now. Just then the phone started to ring. I looked at it and picked it up.  
  
"Naval Ace speaking."  
  
"Naval Ace? Naval ace, this is Burton."  
  
"Yes Burton what is it?" I asked.  
  
"We accomplished the mission but we have bad news and maybe good news."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"The Bad News is Jarmen Kell is injured," Burton stated.  
  
"The Good News?"  
  
"The Good News is Yuri has joined our side and destroyed all his structures, except the Nuclear Ion Cannon."  
  
I thought a bit and smiled, 'Ah Yuri, my old friend is finally back on our side again, but the Nuclear Ion Cannon will be a problem.'  
  
"That's Good News," I said to Burton.  
  
"Alright, we'll be reaching the island soon, just tell the defense forces not to fire."  
  
"Alright then," I said as I placed the phone down.  
  
"Naval Ace, who was that?" Granger asked, the other also turned to look at me.  
  
"It was Burton, mission accomplished," I replied, "Also; Yuri has joined our side and destroyed his structures on Magenta Streams."  
  
"Wow, you think we can trust Yuri?" Asked Gonzo.  
  
"If Granger, Townes, Tao, Dr. Thrax, Alexis and I know Yuri, he'll stay on our side," I replied, "He was our old friend after all."  
  
"I guess I'll tell the defense forces not to fire," Granger said getting up and walking to another phone.  
  
"Guess we'll be sleeping much later tonight," Mako announced.  
  
"Yes, but we can sleep in tomorrow," I declared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle Naval facility 1:32pm]  
  
We walked onto the beach and I breathed the fresh sea air. It felt great to be out of the moist and warm jungles. Tetra hugged me and hugged her back as Jarmen, Burton and Yuri walked up to us. The other forces were slowly unloading and grouping up. The tanks unloaded and drove to the side to let others get off. I looked at Yuri and he checked his watch.  
  
"I think we should get to the others," Yuri stated.  
  
"Alright," I said as we started to walk towards a transport vehicle and got in.  
  
"Driver, to the air base," Burton ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," the driver replied and the vehicle started to move towards the air base.  
  
I looked out the window at the passing scenery and reached into my bag. I pulled out the medallion I found and looked at it. I attracted the stares of the others as they stared at it as well.  
  
"Link, where'd you find that?" Yuri asked.  
  
"I found it in a soldier's pocket," I said as I continued to look at it.  
  
"I think we should ask the others what it is once we get there," Burton said.  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Jarmen kept adjusting the bandage covering his wound. It was already blood stained, but I could tell he wasn't in pain anymore. We arrived at the air base in a couple minutes drive. We got off to see the others coming out of the Bar. Aryll was already asleep in Grandma's arms so she had to be woken up.  
  
"Welcome back," Rauru said as I looked at him.  
  
"So you were revived?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I was," he replied to me.  
  
"So how did your mission go big brother?" Aryll asked me.  
  
"Well, it was pretty easy," I said scratching my head.  
  
"It was, but that was a small time attack," Jarmen stated.  
  
"Welcome back Yuri," Naval ace said holding his hand out, "Friends again?"  
  
"Of course," He replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh yah, I almost forgot!" I thought out loud and reached into my pocket.  
  
I pulled the medallion out and showed it to them. Rauru immediately held it and placed it on the ground. He said a couple of words in hylian and a beam of green light shot out of the medallion. It grew bigger and bigger and stopped. It vanished and standing before us was now Saria, the Forest Sage.  
  
"I thought it was the Forest Medallion," Rauru stated picking I up and handing it to Saria.  
  
"Thanks for finding it," Saria said to me.  
  
"You're welcome," I replied.  
  
"All we need now are the other four," Laruto said, "Right Fado? Fado?"  
  
I looked towards Fado to see him staring at Saria. Since he was right next to me, I could tell he was blushing. I looked at Saria and she was looking at him as well, even blushing too. I grinned at this; I knew what was going to happen between them.  
  
"Wow Link, she's beautiful," Fado said to me making her blush even more.  
  
"Well what do you know? The Sage of the Wind Temple is in love with the Sage of Forest," Rauru bellowed.  
  
"They'd make a nice couple," Tetra whispered to me.  
  
"Yah," I replied.  
  
"Now we have Yuri at our side, and another sage. Now we have to figure out how to destroy the Nuclear Ion Cannon," Granger stated.  
  
"But first we need some sleep," Juziz stated.  
  
"Yah, I'm getting tired," Komali added.  
  
"Well, we can get some rest, but first we have to peel Tao off the floor in the bar, he's going to have one huge hang over," Naval ace stated as they all started laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
Naval Ace: well, there you have it.  
  
Tetra: Another good chapter!  
  
Fado: Yah *Stares at Saria*  
  
Naval Ace: Don't flame me for the couple, I'm being unique, and they really would make a nice couple; They're both Sages, they're both Kokiris, and they are both nearly the same age.  
  
Drake: yah  
  
Naval Ace: Review please!!!  
  
-=*`Naval~Ace`*=- 


	20. The Final Threat

Naval Ace: This story has been going great for a long time, nice chapters and a good ever changing plot. Heres the first of the last two, the third one was actually Epilogue, credits, and a closing scene, as well as the surprise so I wasn't going to count it as a chapter anymore.  
  
Colin: Only two more chapters...  
  
Naval Ace: Anyways, time for the first of the last three chapters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 19: The Final Threat  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle 10:45am]  
  
I slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. I looked next to him to see Tetra still fast asleep. I thought of how cute she was sound asleep like she is right now. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the closet. I looked back to make sure she wasn't awake. I quickly changed from my pajamas to my Green Tunic. I decided to go out for some fresh air.  
  
I walked out to see the base awake with action. There were airplanes taking of here and there. Men were reloading King Raptors and others positioning B2s or B52s for take off. I remembered about our mission we were going to do today. We are going to find the other four medallions. According to Rauru, the other four medallions are on this island. That wasn't going to be a lot of trouble to find, the island was small. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked to see Tetra smiling sweetly at me.  
  
"Good morning," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Same to you," She replied.  
  
"You ready for our quest this time?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting something," a voice said from behind us.  
  
We turned around to see the pirates, Fado, Rauru, Saria, Medli and the others standing there. They were apparently ready to head out aready.  
  
"So, we going to start or what?" Rauru asked, "the quicker we find the others, the quicker we can seal Ganondorf."  
  
"Right," I replied, "So where do you think the closest medallion is?"  
  
"It's on the beach I think, or at least I can feel it around there," Saria stated.  
  
"Then let's head that way," I said starting to walk towards the beach, which was only half a miles walk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[The skies around Magenta Streams 11:03am]  
  
There was a calm peace as clouds slowly drifted through the sky. Sometimes blocking the sun and causing a nice soft shade across the seas. Seagulls flew through the air in small flocks and drifted with the currents of the wind. High above, the familiar sound of King Raptors flying through the air was heard as the squadron flew overhead. More King Raptor squadrons were seen, all around Magenta Streams. There were B2s following closely behind, followed by Stealth Fighters and Flying Discs. B52s brought up the rear with swarms of Comanches, Chinooks and combat Chinooks. Aurora and Aurora Alpha bombers were speeding around the island waiting for the order to strike.  
  
"This is Hybrid one to all Hybrid squadron pilots. Prepare to head into the Magenta Streams mainland. Naval ace has given us orders to terminate the Nuclear Ion cannon."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
The Hybrid squadron was a squadron of nine aurora bombers. They shot through the sky towards their target and swiftly entered Magenta Streams. Flak fire and SAMs flew through the air missing the Auroras completely. The auroras were too quick, with the ability to fly the speed of sound and a lot faster. They neared the target and released their bombs as the bombs detonated on the target. The Nuclear Ion cannon went down in flames. Debris shot everywhere as its nuclear core went into a meltdown.  
  
"This is Hybrid one to Malcolm Granger, the target is neutralized."  
  
"Good Job Hybrid one, you're in for a promotion."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The auroras quickly dodged the same flak and SAMs that attempted to hit them on the way in. They moved out onto the ocean as the other squadrons of aircraft flew into Magenta Streams and started their bombing spree. Operation: Napalm Cleanse was beginning.  
  
The bombs dropped onto the ground and destroyed most of the anti air turrets. The long ranger B52s took out remaining targets as MIG 31s flew towards the main cities. They shot their napalm missiles at the cities. When the missiles hit, the highly flammable liquid set the buildings a flame, creating giant firestorms.  
  
The aircrafts continued to make their bombing runs, demolishing large pockets of hidden enemy forces in the jungles below. More Mig 31s flew into Magenta Streams, this time launching their Napalm missiles at the jungles, lighting them on fire and making enemy forces run out of the jungle, either dying from the burns or from the bombs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle 11:53am]  
  
We reached the beach and the sun shined brightly on the ocean. The palm trees swayed gently from the nice ocean breeze. We all decided to split up and search the beach for the medallion. Tetra and I decided to look along the sand dunes. We slowly walked about the sand dunes, pushing dune grass out of the way to see if the medallion was under it.  
  
The others searched the beaches, desperately trying to look for the medallion. I continued to look for the medallion, Tetra close behind me making sure I didn't miss anything. We continued to look for it when I saw something shiny. I rushed over to it and picked it up. It was only a rupee but I placed it in my pocket anyways.  
  
"Find anything yet?" Rauru yelled.  
  
"Not yet," Mako replied.  
  
"Wait, I think I found it!" yelled Makar.  
  
We ran towards where he was jumping up and down. We got up to him and looked at where he was jumping. There was a shiny blue medallion on the ground. Saria picked it up and looked to Rauru and nodded. She placed it on the ground and she and Rauru shot two beams of their respective colors on the medallion. A Blue light shot into the sky. We turned around and closed our eyes to avoid the blinding light. We looked back to see Ruto.  
  
"Thanks for finding my medallion," Ruto said picking it up.  
  
"Of course, but we have to find the other three fast," Fado stated.  
  
"I suggest we just split into three teams," I suggested, "When we find the medallion we are searching for, we return to the airbase where Ruto, Saria, Rauru and anyone else who wants to stay will be."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan Link," Lance agreed, "I think Kay, Shawn and I will go for the Shadow Medallion."  
  
"And Tengra, Terra and I will look for the Spirit Medallion," Adrian stated and Tengra and Terra nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then I guess Link, my crew and I will go for the Fire Medallion," Tetra confirmed.  
  
"Alright, we split up, then we meet back at the Air base when we find what we need," Rauru said as every group went their separate way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Unknown Location]  
  
"We need a new plan," Ganondorf bellowed.  
  
"Yes lord, we do have a new plan," Sturm stated.  
  
"Indeed we do," Maelstrom announced, "We have another secret to use against them."  
  
"And what is that?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see Lord Ganondorf, but I promise you, this is the strongest thing ever made, even stronger then the Nuclear Ion Cannon," Maelstrom answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle 12:11am]  
  
We walked up a mountain towards the highest point on Tanith Isle. We walked and passed large boulders and the ground was scorched black. We continued to walk until we had to stop due to the fact that there was a wide gap in our way, with a narrow rope bridge as the only way across. The gap was pretty deep, counting we were half way up the mountain. The gap was also wide and looked pretty scary, but I didn't want look scared in front of my crew.  
  
"Guess we have to cross," I said as I got onto the bridge.  
  
"You sure this is safe?" asked a very scared and shaking Niko.  
  
"Don't worry Niko, hopefully it is safe," Mako said following Link and I.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean!?" Niko asked now getting even more nervous and scared.  
  
We slowly made our way across the rope bridge. With every step we take, the bridge swayed. When we neared the middle, the swaying turned more dangerous. Once we reached the middle point, it started swaying a lot. We slowed down a lot and tried our best to get across the bridge. We made it past the middle and towards the end of the bridge.  
  
"Eep! The rope is giving in!" Niko yelled pointing towards the bridge's right rope.  
  
I looked over in shock, and to my surprise, the rope was really beginning to snap and started to fray.  
  
"Run!" Link yelled as we dashed across towards the end of the bridge.  
  
Link, Gonzo, Nudge, Senza, Mako and Zuko made it to the other side just when the bridge snapped. Niko let out a scream and grabbed onto the ledge just as the bridge gave way and collapsed. We pulled Niko up and watched as he dashed a couple of yards and collapsed.  
  
"I guess we're finding another way across," I stated.  
  
I turned towards the mountain and began to make my way to the top. The pirates and Link were closely behind me as I the mountain got steeper. We continued to climb the mountain, when we reached a cave. We peered inside and found it pitch black. Link took out a flashlight that Townes gave him before they left on that mission; he thought we might need it. He turned it on and the insides of the cave was revealed to be a passage into a temple of some sort. We cautiously walked into the cave and Link opened the door. It was a passage into a large room which had many enemies Link probably encountered before scattered around. They looked towards us and drew their weapons. On the other side I could see a lot of Mighty Dark Nuts standing near the Fire Medallion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Magenta Streams 1:45pm]  
  
The flying discs quickly disabled the power supply so that the other air craft can safely continue their bombing runs. Their orders for operation: Napalm Cleanse was not to capture Magenta Streams, but to completely annihilate it. The lasers destroyed units and structures slowly so that they couldn't do much against them.  
  
The King raptor squadrons slowly destroyed the buildings and other structures that the Napalm strikes and fire storms did not destroy. It was total war, the civilians had to be killed also, they were loyal to Maelstrom and Sturm. The citizens began running, knowing they could not defeat an air force without any anti air.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"That's it men, keep it up, we can't let anyone survive," Granger yelled.  
  
"Well Tao, once the air force is threw with what they can do, guess what you get to do?" Naval Ace said snickering making Townes, Granger and Juziz look at Tao worried. Tao has a crazy expression on his face.  
  
"I get to nuke the rest!?" He said crazed.  
  
"Indeed you do Tao," Naval Ace said.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Aurora Alphas released their payload on enemy structures, sending debris flying sky high. The B2s dropped dozens of bombs on the enemy as Mig 31s continued to destroy what remained of the forests. Most of the planes were running low on Fuel and Ammo, so they started to pull back. Most of the airplanes started to leave so the remaining citizens started to cheer; thinking they won.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[back with Link and co.]  
  
A moblin charged at Link and I blocked it for him. My crew quickly drew their daggers and began to fight back the moblins and Dark Nuts. The Mighty Dark Nuts in the back charged forth and began to slash at us. Link kept retaliating with the Master Sword, causing many attacking moblins to be knocked back or killed. A mighty Dark Nut swung at Link and I watched as he parry attacked and sliced his armor off. I took this as an advantage and slashed it in the chest with my dagger, wounding it. Link then fired a fire arrow at it and it set a flame. It fell back and crushed a nearby Moblin and setting the one next to it on fire.  
  
Gonzo was fighting back another Mighty Dark Nut and Senza was doing the same. Nudge was fighting back two moblins at once and Niko, Mako and Zuko were fighting back against a couple of dark nuts. Link ran over and parry attacked them, causing their armor to fall off and one of them to drop their helmet. I ran over to Link to try and stop a Dark Nut about to strike him. It turned around to look at me. It slashed at me, so I did what Link did. I rolled to the side and around it and jumped up and slashed its armor off. I did my own, first parry attack.  
  
Link ran over towards the Fire Medallion and snatched it from its pedestal. The room began to shake as we all stopped battling. The Dark nuts and Moblins were looking around as the room began to collapse.  
  
"Quickly, we have to get out of here!!!" I yelled as Link and my crew followed me out of the room.  
  
The Dark Nuts and Moblins tried to chase us but were too slow as the room collapsed on top of them. We ran out just as the entrance began to collapse. We got out of the room and looked back to see the cave gone and replaced with a large mound of ruble.  
  
"We should get back to them now, we have what we came for," Link stated pulling the Fire Medallion out.  
  
We stopped and heard a siren sounding; we then took a look towards the base. Seven missiles flew into the sky. The missiles were big and looked like they could do so much damage; they must've been the nuclear missiles Tao loves so much. The air force began to appear in the sky as some started to land at the air base.  
  
A Chinook helicopter flew over to us and hovered inches above the ground. Burton slid the door opened and grinned at us, there was another person with him, she was in a Black and Blue uniform and had a head set on. She had a laptop and looked like tey just came back from a mission.  
  
"Hello there, we just got back form our mission and Naval Ace told us to go get ou guys," Burton stated.  
  
"Great," gonzo said as we got onto the Chinook and Burton closed the door.  
  
"Who might you be?" Mako asked the woman.  
  
"They call me Black Lotus, another hero of Golden Flames, pleased to meet you," she replied smiling nicely.  
  
We smiled back and waited as the Chinook began to head towards the air base. I sat there, with Link's arm on my shoulders and my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the Chinook vibrating under my feet as a thump was made.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"We're here already, the marvels of modern transportation," Zuko stated as we got out of the Chinook to see the others already here.  
  
"What took you guys?" Kay asked slyly.  
  
"For your information, we had to climb a mountain," I stated.  
  
"Yah, we had to go down a well and Adrian, Terra and Tengra had to go to the plains area which had parts of sand on it," Shawn stated.  
  
"Well, enough talk, lets get to business," Ruto said, "Where's the medallions?"  
  
Kay pulled the Shadow Medallion out of her pocket and handed it to Ruto and Terra pulled the Spirit Medallion out of his pouch and handed it to Saria. I pulled the Fire Medallion out of my pouch and gave it to Rauru. They placed the medallions on the ground and shot their respective colored beams at the medallions. The same blinding light appeared and we looked away. When the light faded, we turned back to see Nabooru, Impa and Durania standing their. They picked their medallions up and looked towards us.  
  
"Thanks for finding our medallions," Impa thanked.  
  
"Yes, no we can get rid of Ganondorf once more," Durania stated.  
  
"So, when do we get to find Ganondorf," Nabooru asked.  
  
"Anytime no-"Before Tetra could finish, The Helmaroc King swooped down and Grabbed Tetra.  
  
"Tetra!" I yelled as the Helmaroc King flew away.  
  
"Oh not again!" Medli Exclaimed.  
  
I kept looking in that direction, rage in my eyes and a tear rolling down my cheek as the Nuclear Missiles detonated in Magenta Streams, annihilating it nad making an Orange Horizon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[North of the Tower of Gods]  
  
Quill was flying around again, delivering letters to the mailboxes around the Great Sea. He had just delivered a letter to Mila and was now heading to the Forest Haven to deliver one to Hollo. He stopped however when he was near the Tower of Gods. He stayed hovering in the air as Zephos came flying up to him.  
  
"Why, hello Quill," Zephos stated happily but started to wonder, "What's wrong lad?"  
  
"The Tower of Gods, what's going on there!?" Quill asked astonished.  
  
Zephos looked towards the tower of Gods to see what Quill was talking about. He saw The Helmaroc King fly overhead with Tetra in its claws. It flew swiftly towards the Tower of Gods and perched at the top of it, but that wasn't the strange thing. Below the Tower of Gods was a Circular Dark Shadow. There were many Magenta Streams Naval vessels were positioned around it and guarding it as many different man-made floating, metal islands were being made with gun turrets on them. Many Helicopters were flying about the Tower of Gods. There were small ships entering and exiting the Tower and the remaining monsters of Ganondorf that could fly or could be transported there were flocking in large numbers. Many of the Bosses Link was thought to have already defeated were also appearing there, along with the old bosses the Hero of Time had to face. (except the Phantom Ganon on the horse)  
  
"Those monsters!!!" Zephos yelled enraged.  
  
"We have to get the help of the Wars World Nations and the Great Sea!" Quill stated angrily and scared at the sight.  
  
"Not only them, but the Gods as well," Zephos stated angrily, "There is something more to that circular shadow although, I can feel it."  
  
Zephos was not wrong. As the scene shifts to under water to show a dark, metal structure under the Tower of Gods, standing on the ruins of Hyrule Castle. A dome is on top of it, what the structure is, no one but the enemy knows.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
Naval Ace: How was it? Review Please, next Chapter will be the Chapter of everyone's amazement.  
  
-=*`Naval~Ace`*=- 


	21. The Battle for the World

Naval Ace: Well guys, its been a fun story to write and you have all been a great audience and great reviewers, but now, its time for the final chapter. And to no more delay, here it is. I changed the little preview from 20-25 to 15-20, because I wasn't sure how long it would actually be, now you see...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 20: The Battle for the World  
  
[Townes' POV]  
  
[Tanith Isle Airbase 6:32pm]  
  
After the Helmaroc King once again took Tetra, the others started to gather in a group and talk about what they would do. Juziz, Tao, Granger and Alexis who just arrived went over and started talking to them and briefing them of the situation. I decided to walk over as well.  
  
"Well, I see we're all ready to go and destroy Ganondorf and rescue Zelda, are we not?" I stated walking up to them.  
  
"Yes, we have to take them down now!" Link agreed.  
  
"Great, so all we need to do now is find where they're hiding," I said as the others started talking to each other.  
  
"They won't be hiding in Magenta Streams right?" Juziz asked.  
  
"After Tao's Nuclear Missile attack, I'd say they'd have more luck finding a needle in a junkyard," I replied.  
  
"Then where do you think they're hiding?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Guys, you are not going to believe the new reports coming in!!!"  
  
We turned around to see Naval Ace running up to us with a few papers in hand. He stopped in front of us and started panting hard to catch his breath. Quill was also right behind him and flew up to us as well.  
  
"What is it?" Fado asked curiously.  
  
"We found where the rest of Magenta Stream's army, Navy and Air force and Sturm's rebellion force have disappeared to, As well as where the Helmaroc King took Tetra" He announced.  
  
"Where is it then?" Link asked eagerly.  
  
"The rest of the enemy forces have taken base," Naval Ace paused to turn the paper around and show us a map of the Great Sea, "At the Tower of Gods. They are clustering around it and reports say there are over millions of soldiers stationed there and many of Ganondorf's followers."  
  
"This can't be!" Medli stated shocked.  
  
"So what are the plans for getting there?" Link asked.  
  
"The plan is that Golden Flames' Air force and Navy will attack forces clustering around it. We have no idea why they are clustering around the tower, but something strange is up," Naval Ace started, "Silver Skies, Green Earth, Yellow Comet. Blue Moon and Orange Star have destroyed armies but are sending what they have left to help."  
  
"I have gone back to Dragon Roost island before I came here and told them about the situation. The other ritos said they would spread the word. Also, Zephos the Wind God has also gone around and is trying to get the other Gods to do what they can to help stop this threat," Quill stated.  
  
"Alright, now we'll have to go over the plans," Naval Ace started.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tower of Gods 6:56pm]  
  
"Let go of me!" Tetra yelled trying to break free.  
  
"Shut up!" Ganondorf yelled and punched her in the stomach, "Now reveal your true self Princess Zelda!"  
  
Almost as if on command, A bright light enveloped Tetra and when it disappeared, she was in the Princess Zelda form. She looked at herself and then at Ganondorf as two moblins came over and took her away, followed by a mighty Dark Nut.  
  
"Now I'll deal with you later," He murmured under his breath.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, the Dark Obliterator is almost ready to surface," Sturm announced.  
  
"Excellent, and exactly what does this monstrous structure do?" He asked.  
  
"You will find out soon my lord," Sturm stated, "And you won't be disappointed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tanith Isle Airbase 7:01pm]  
  
The Wars World COs, Ritos, Koroks, and other civilians that could fight were gathered around a large screen. Zephos was behind all of them listening in to Naval Ace's speech.  
  
"Alright, now that we have authorization to go through the Great Sea, have the gathered strength to launch an all out attack and have the gods on our side, we can strike tonight," he started, "Golden Flames, Yuri's forces, Green Earth, Blue Moon, Yellow Comet and Orange Star have all supplied the Navies to use against their last stand. Golden Flames, Silver Skies, White Nova, Red Star and Green Earth have also supplied us with the Air force. The Ritos and Gods will also aid the Air force in the air, since most of the enemy are too small to use a missile on."  
  
"What about us?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"Yah, and what about saving Tetra?" Link asked.  
  
"I was just getting to that," Naval Ace replied, "While the attacks are going on, you guys will use your pirate ship and head straight into the Tower of Gods. It might be difficult to get near, but the air force and navies will supply Cover fire."  
  
"All right," Yuri agreed.  
  
"We better head out now and get into position, we can't allow them to set up any longer," Townes stated, "We have to act now! The time to avenge everything they've done is now!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's/Zelda's (I don't Know lol) POV]  
  
[Tower of Gods 7:12pm]  
  
They placed me in a cell under the Tower of Gods in some weird, giant structure under the water. I sat there in the cell. I didn't know what to do, if I tried to escape, I would be risking my life. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe I was actually crying. I cried a lot before, but I realized how soft I got. I must be a burden to Link and the others now. Just thinking about that made me cry even more. I tried to wipe my tears away when heard footsteps coming closer. Ganondorf soon appeared in front of my cell, he stood there grinning at me.  
  
"You want my Triforce piece again?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Oh no my dear Zelda," He said truthfully, "I won't take it from you; I'm just going to use its power for something else."  
  
"Like What?" I asked.  
  
"Come with me, and you will see, ahahaha," Ganondorf laughed as the same Moblins came in and restrained my arms.  
  
The Moblins followed Ganondorf as we walked out of the cell area. We walked onto a suspended walkway and I looked to the right to see a lot of energy gathering orbs and a long cylinder in the middle. Electricity was running all around it and there were beams of energy shooting from the orbs and into the cylinder.  
  
I lost view of it as we came into a very large room that had moblins and dark nuts all over the place (When I mean Large I mean a football field Large). There were also many soldiers operating the equipment in the room and there was a large window in the front of the room where most of the control panels were (the window's around ¾ the size of the room, 75 meters if you don't want to count). You could see under the water with that window open. There was a large circular generator (2/5 size of room) in the back of the room with control panels around it. There were bandings on the generator and the generator was in-active. I had a bad feeling what they were going to do with me.  
  
"Now Princess, this giant structure is the Dark Obliterator, and unfortunately, it uses a lot of power. Now I know you saw that generator, well, we're going to attach you to it and its going to feed off your life force for energy to use the Dark Obliterator's immense power," Ganondorf explained as the moblins led me to the machine.  
  
"No! You can't do this!" I yelled trying to break free.  
  
"Now Zelda or Tetra, or whoever you are, I'd like to see you try and stop us," Sturm stated.  
  
Soon they were attaching my arms and legs to the bandings on the generator. They soon shut the chest banding and I couldn't move that much anymore. I looked at Ganondorf as he grinned at me and then turned around to Sturm and Maelstrom.  
  
"Now, lets surface this structure shall we?" Ganondorf announced.  
  
A bright red Light started going off as the monitor on one side of the window as it showed all sides of the Tower of Gods, showing that the Allies were converging in on the Tower. They were still pretty far away though and appeared as medium sized dots on the screen.  
  
"It's the Allies!" Maelstrom yelled, "They've come to ruin our plans!"  
  
"Well they won't stop us," Ganondorf stated.  
  
"Raise the Dark Obliterator, tell all units above to hold fire and stay in position," Sturm ordered.  
  
"Yes General Sturm," replied a soldier as the structure began to shake.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Above the surface, Allied fleet 7:45pm]  
  
"All fleets, hold position!" Yelled Naval Ace as all the ships came to a halt, "Await further orders."  
  
"I can see what you meant by gathering Quill, they really clumped around the Tower," Link stated.  
  
"Yes, there are almost around ten million troops gathered there," Quill replied, "Well, I better go with the Ritos."  
  
"Alright Quill, be careful though," Komali said.  
  
"The Gods Zephos, Cyclonos, and Valoo have arrived," announced a soldier.  
  
"That's a good sign," Makar stated.  
  
"General Naval Ace! Something is wrong here!" yelled a soldier.  
  
"What is it?" Naval Ace asked.  
  
"It's the Underwater currents, something large seems to be moving from under water!" the soldier announced.  
  
"What in Golden Flames did they do down there!?" Drake asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Sonja replied.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it has to be really big to cause this much of water displacement," Naval Ace stated, "All Fleets, try your best to hold position."  
  
The fleets struggled to keep position as the enemy ships had much more trouble. The waves got as high as twenty feet high per wave. The ships ere getting pounded by waves and were being tossed. It was enough Dark Clouds had dimmed the light for battle, but high waves too? The ships crews as well as the Air Force watched in awe as the structure began to rise out of the sea.  
  
First the top of the structure rose from underneath the Tower of Gods. The Tower fell to pieces as the insides were shown as a large Cannon. The structure rose and revealed its middle section was much like any of Yuri's Psychic Dominators, except 5x larger in size (This structure is a mile wide and a mile long and nearly a mile high!!!) The final body rose out and stayed secured as it stopped rising.  
  
"What is that thing!?" Yuri asked.  
  
"You don't know!?" Naval Ace asked amazed.  
  
"I thought the Nuclear Ion cannon was the secret weapon, but this, this was unknown to me!" Yuri replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Tetra's POV]  
  
[Dark Obliterator] (no time needed, its just combat so I'll just use ~ ~ ~ then state place)  
  
"Now we shall show them what this structure can do!" Sturm announced, "Start it up!"  
  
The Generator began to spin behind me as the bindings and wires attached to me began to sting my body painfully. I felt the energy start to leave my body. I screamed as the Machine began to power itself. I wanted to keep up and try my best to stay awake. The two things that were keeping me awake and my spirit up was the thought of Link and the friends I have.  
  
"Its at 300% power sir!" a soldier yelled.  
  
"Then fire it, three times!" Ganondorf ordered.  
  
"I want you to hit these target in this order; Yellow Comet, Orange Star, then Green Earth!" Sturm yelled.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the soldier replied.  
  
And just like getting whipped harder and harder, a surge of energy hit my body as the Dark Obliterator fired its first shot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Allied Fleet]  
  
"It's firing!" Yelled Mako as the First shot fired straight into the sky. It was a Dark, red and black beam that hit a target far away to the east.  
  
In Yellow Comet, it looked peaceful. Families went for walks and strolls as the Beam came down. It hit the center or Yellow Comet and just as quickly as the Shot hit the ground, a shockwave was sent through all the land in the area. A blinding Light occurred and when it cleared, Where Yellow Comet should have been, now only held sea. A hazy steam rose from the water and over where Yellow Comet used to be.  
  
"General Naval Ace, That monstrosity has completely Annihilated yellow Comet, there isn't any land left!!!" A soldier announced in horror.  
  
"No," Sonja said starting to sob into Naval Ace's uniform.  
  
"It's firing again!" announced Aryll as the second shot flew straight into the sky and landed to the south east.  
  
In Orange Star, the beam struck the land and the same shockwave was sent through the land, and just like Yellow Comet, was completely annihilated. The same hazy steam rose from the water and rose into the air, representing the shape that Orange Star Continent used to take on.  
  
"General, Orange Star is gone!" Yelled the soldier again as they watched the third shot shoot into the sky and hit its target to the North east.  
  
"We have to stop that thing from firing anymore!!! Order all Fleets and Air Force Squadrons to converge on that structure and take it out. If the enemy and their troops get in the way, shoot 'em up!" Naval Ace yelled.  
  
"Sir, it's firing a third time!" The soldier yelled.  
  
The dark beam shot into the sky and hit the North east, directly on Green Earth's capital. The same thing that happened to Orange Star and Yellow Comet was the same fate that beheld Green Earth. In the next five seconds, all of Green Earth would be gone, replaced by sea and the hazy Steam.  
  
"My-My Homeland..." Drake couldn't say anymore as the fleets began to open fire on the enemy ships. The Final Battle for the rule of the world has begun.  
  
"Alright, change of plans Link," Naval Ace started, "You guys will have to wait until we are able to clear a path to that thing, then you charge in. But for now, head down to your ship and get ready."  
  
"Alright," and with that, Link and the others left for the Pirate Ship attached to the side of the Bismarck II.  
  
The skies fluttered with enemy Kargaroks and flying bosses such as Bongo Bongo, Twinrova and the Helmaroc King. The anti air weapons of the ships were raised and ready to retaliate. Troops on the decks that were suppose to be cooking or just their off duty were all on deck, armed with Bren LMGs and M60s. The main bombardment cannons of the ships were aimed at the enemy fleets. Just like the Kargaroks, the Allied Ari Force flew overhead in all its glory. They had the same numbers as the enemy, but were bigger and were much better equipped. Just then, the main cannons of the ships roared into action and hurled their shells at the enemy fleet.  
  
"Attack!!!" Yelled Wlokos as all the forces of the Allies and the Axis (I fell like I'm talking about WWII ^_^; , I mean by evil) converged in on each other and the fighting began.  
  
The loud rambling of Anti Air guns, Gattling cannons, Cannons being shot and flak fire were heard everywhere as the Kargaroks and bosses swooped down and began their attacks. The Kargaroks were blown to bits as Flak fire hit them, easily taking down numerous amounts of them. Gattling Cannon fire easily kept the birds at bay, tearing them to shreds when bullets came into contact. Some of the Kargaroks got through and began to attack the crew, only to be blasted away by the guns they held.  
  
The Bosses had a lot of trouble trying to destroy any ship, as they were releasing huge amounts of AA. A Golden Flames destroyed launched a Tomahawk missile at the Dark Obliterator and the missile flew straight towards the target. The missile disintegrated before it reached the Dark Obliterator though, and the fighting continued on.  
  
"What the heck?" Naval ace pondered, "Link, be cautious, there is some strange field of energy protecting that structure, I'm sure the sages will be able to break a part of it open though."  
  
"General Naval Ace, this is the Destroyer Theory, we are taking too much attack form the enemy cannons and don't know how long we can la-AHHHH!!!"  
  
The crew of the Bismarck II watched as the destroyer a couple of ships ahead was destroyed. Its debris fell everywhere and all that was left was a flaming hulk of metal, with crew members still jumping over board.  
  
"Link, were slowly cutting the hole in them, just charge now, we'll give you cover fire!" Yelled Naval ace as the cruiser Kolga sank as it was pummeled by cannon fire.  
  
"Alright," Link yelled into the intercom given to him and the Pirate ship was lowered into the water.  
  
Once it hit the water, the ship raised its sail and it sped towards the structure, only seven miles away. The ship was soon getting dive-bombed by Kargaroks. The crew got ready to fight, but the Kargaroks flew away when anti air fire was being heavily shot at them. The ship sped through the water and entered the area where the enemy fleets were.  
  
"We got so far so fast!" Niko announced.  
  
"Yah, but get ready, we're going to speed past one major obstacle," Gonzo yelled as Big Octos rose in front of the ships.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yelled Medli.  
  
"What else can we do? Prepare to run the blockade and speed through them!" stated Link.  
  
Back at the Allied Ships, most of the allied ships were destroying enemy naval vessels and enemy Kargaroks like the wind. They ripped right through them, and that's when the fleets spotted the Big Octos surrounding the Dark Obliterator.  
  
"Take out those Big Octos!!!" Drake Yelled with rage in his eyes.  
  
"Sir, our side is starting to take many casualties, apparently that structure is also armed with cannons," The soldier announced, "We have to retreat, there's no way to stop them, we'll fail!!!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Naval Ace yelled shocking everyone in the fleets and Air Force, "Keep Fighting!"  
  
The others were amazed at his persistence and courage. He was one of the greatest leaders to be born, and right before them, in the time of battle, he was staying firm.  
  
"This is our time of Glory, to Avenge all who have fallen!" He started, "You Will Never Truly Fail Until You Give up!!!"  
  
Everyone was shocked at the words of Naval Ace. Everyone has heard his words, and they were all speechless. They were powerful and moving words, motivating the troops and raising their morale. Almost like they felt a third win of power surge through them, all the troops began fighting at their fullest again. The cannons ripped right through the Big Octos, just as the Pirate ship passed them. The ships then concentrated their firepower at the enemy ships.  
  
Back on the Pirate Ship, the sages were all charging their powers. They all pointed their hands at the Dark Obliterator and released their energy, causing the magical barrier to shatter and allowing the Pirate Ship to swiftly enter the hole that was also created.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
"Alright guys, we have gotten inside, now we have to figure out how we'll get to the top," I said looking inside the room we were in.  
  
"Look, the elevator is open!" Saria pointed out.  
  
"It is, but doesn't that seem sort of, strange? Link they're inviting us in?" Fado asked.  
  
"It seems so," Gonzo agreed.  
  
"I don't think we should take the elevator Link," Makar stated.  
  
[Top of Dark Obliterator]  
  
"Charge it up again! We need to destroy Red Star and White Nova ASAP!" Sturm yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" replied the soldier as the generator began to charge up again.  
  
Zelda was already weakened from the first time they used it and she screamed as the Dark Obliterator began to charge up again. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't as all the energy was being drained from her body. She let out another scream as she passed out.  
  
[Back with Link and Co., Link's POV]  
  
A scream filled the room twice as we all looked around. I recognized the voice as Tetra's. I could tell she was in a lot of pain and that we had to get to her as fast as possible.  
  
"That was Tetra!" Medli stated.  
  
"We have to get to her fast!" I declared.  
  
"We'll have to take that elevator," Laruto decided.  
  
"Right then," I agreed as we all rushed over to the elevator.  
  
We got into the elevator and it began to shut its doors. We all waited inside as the elevator began to move up the Tower. It kept moving and all I could think about is Tetra and how much I would beat Ganondorf if Tetra was hurt severely.  
  
"So what do you think?" Rauru asked.  
  
"About what?" Ruto asked.  
  
"The elevator being opened," Rauru said.  
  
"Could it really be a trap? Or are they just plain clumsy this time?" Makar asked.  
  
"Or could they just want us to get to the top," I stated.  
  
The elevator doors slowly slid open to reveal the giant room where the giant window is. We got out and all the soldiers turned around to look at them. They immediately grabbed their guns and pointed them at us. I looked over to the other side to see Tetra in her Zelda form attached to a generator. I seethed at that sight, and then I saw Ganondorf, snickering at me.  
  
"Well, Well, it seems you couldn't help but take my invitation," Ganondorf said meaning the open elevator.  
  
"What did you do to Tetra!?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, I just simply drained her of most of her energy," Ganondorf said mockingly.  
  
I nearly charged at him but Fado held me back as the sounds of guns being cocked to fire was heard from the soldiers. But Ganondorf whispered to Sturm and Sturm ordered them to place down their weapons; which they did.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled angrily at him.  
  
He just walked up to me and looked at me evilly and said, "I'd love to see you try, heh heh heh."  
  
He walked away then stopped with his back turned to us.  
  
"One by one, we shall destroy every spec of resistance," He stated, "Then there will be no one left to stop us."  
  
"Your wrong Ganondorf, there will always be someone to try and stop you!" Saria yelled at him.  
  
He turned to look at Saria and charged her. Ganondorf raised his fist to punch her. She tried to block his punch but was hit across the face and sent flying into the wall behind us.  
  
"Saria!" Fado said worrily as he ran to her side and picked her up gently.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, another disgusting couple," Ganondorf mocked as Fado glared at him.  
  
I drew the Master Sword from its sheath and charged Ganondorf from the back which he blocked with his twin swords. He swiped at me but I jumped away. The soldiers again, raised their weapons but Maelstrom stopped them. He concentrated his energy and shot it at me and the rest in one big blast, sending us to the wall as well. I felt the wall slam into the back of my head and then heard footsteps coming closer as my eyes were closed. I tried to get up slowly but was picked up by Ganondorf and he began to apply pressure to my neck.  
  
"You will never succeed in defeating us this time!" He stated and laughed as I began to feel my body go limp.  
  
The next thing I heard was the scream of Tetra as the generator began absorbing her energy again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Allied Fleet kept firing away at the enemy ships. The fourth shot from the Dark Obliterator already hit Red Star and it met he same fate as the other three. They helped the air force considerably be destroying many of the Kargaroks that were too think to try and pass. The Air force bombers got close enough to the ships that they stared dropping their deadliest load of bomb on board; the Moab. When the Moab hit the ground, it created a loud explosion followed by an explosion so destructive that almost nothing withstood it. It was technically like a small tactical nuke without radiation problems.  
  
"Keep at it men!!!" Naval Ace urged on.  
  
"C'mon, we can win this!" Townes urged.  
  
The Bismarck II Shook violently as two shells hit the ship. One on the Port side, and the other shell hit the starboard side. It was made from a destroyed shooting ballistics sideways. The Bismarck II was a flame on both sides, and if it wasn't extinguished, the Golden Flames 1st Fleet Flagship and their top Generals would be gone.  
  
"Get that fire out! Order all fire crews to both sides of the ship!" Yelled Granger as fire crews quickly spread to extinguish the fire.  
  
In the Air force, most of the airplanes were dive-bombing the enemy fleets, now that practically all of the Kargaroks and bosses were killed. They dive- bombed Naval Units, the turrets on the Dark Obliterator and the Big Octos moving towards the fleets.  
  
Just then, another shot from the structure shot into the sky and hit the horizon where White Nova would be. The same fate happened to White Nova, as did Orange Star, Yellow Comet, red Star and Green Earth.  
  
"We need to get them down as fast as possible!" Wlokos yelled.  
  
"We're already pounding away at the enemy ships!" A pilot replied.  
  
"Just keep ding your best! We can all just hope Link and the others get that job done fast!" Soursurfer yelled as the Golden Flames B2s started their second carpet bombing wave.  
  
The fighter squadrons quickly sped across the surface of the water and sped into the air. They released hordes of missiles on the Dark Obliterator, causing many turrets to explode.  
  
"I still marvel at how they made this and how we're beating it so easily!" stated Soursurfer.  
  
"Well, don't marvel, just keep giving your orders, we don't want that thing to fire again!" Wlokos replied.  
  
"Alright," Soursurfer said as a squadron of Silver Skies Comanches flew through the skies and began launching rocket barrages on the enemy ships.  
  
Golden Flames Combat Chinooks flew into the action as well. The well armed missile soldiers inside quickly cut down the enemy's ships by attacking the sides of the ships to try and make them capsize.  
  
"Keep at it men, remember the ones who gave theirs lives before you so you can live in freedom!" Naval Ace yelled.  
  
The Bismarck II was finally extinguished of its fire troubles and was now active. Although, the shells did cause some major damage to the Bismarck II, it could still do anything like a normal battleship, just a lot slower. The cannons of all the ships opened fire again and again on the enemy fleets, destroying them and nearly clearing the seas of enemy units.  
  
More aid ships kept moving in and out, trying their best to re-supply the ships and jets. The helicopters would also have to be re-armed during the fighting. Although, since the bombers were much too large to land on an Aircraft Carrier, they had to fly all the way back to the Nearest Air field, Tanith Isle, re-supply, then return. The fleets slowly began to win back the area around the Dark Obliterator, but to their dismay, had to fight another wave consisting of Submarines, many aircraft and more Kargaroks flying out of the sides of the structure.  
  
"Here we go again!" Granger stated very annoyed and angry.  
  
"Just do what we did last time, we can beat them!!!" Naval Ace ordered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Ganondorf suddenly dropped me and pointed the sword at my neck. I looked up at him and he stared evilly at me.  
  
"I find it much more fun to kill you with my own sword," He stated.  
  
He raised his sword to strike, but he never did get the chance to try and stop me. Instead, the sound of Glass smashing in and the sounds of a machine guns shooting off was heard. Ganondorf turned around to see what was going on. The other soldiers in the room lay dead and Sturm and Maelstrom were right behind Sturm when they turned around.  
  
"For the Cause!!!" yelled a familiar voice as a familiar man ran a few meters behind Maelstrom and shot him full of holes. He fell over, bleeding from his mouth and his head. Sturm then turned around to see Colonel Burton standing there with his Gun to his head. Jarmen Kell was right behind him along with Black Lotus.  
  
"I suggest you surrender," Black Lotus suggested.  
  
"Never," Sturm said as he was shot through the stomach twice by Burton. He fell over and started to bleed on the ground.  
  
"So, you have come to stop me too?" asked Ganondorf. He then saw that Lance, Kay, Shawn, Terra, Tengra and Adrian had jumped through the window that Jarmen and Burton made in their crazy attack.  
  
"Indeed we have," Burton said aiming the gun at his head.  
  
"You fool," Ganondorf started, "Bullets have no effect on me!"  
  
Ganondorf jumped through the air and attacked them with dark energy. Burton, Jarmen and Black Lotus were unprotected from the attack and were thrown into the ground and severely cut as the energy slashed at them like knives. Kay was able to shield the other five though.  
  
Ganondorf then charged at them and I watched as they began to fight back. The sages got up and began to channel their energy. I remembered Tetra was injured and ran over to her. I ran over and cut the bandings with the Master Sword carefully. I caught her as she fell from the bandings and I slowly lifted her head up and looked at her. She was drained of her energy and was completely tired.  
  
I decided I would let her rest and drew my bow. I knocked a Light Arrow and shot it at Ganondorf. He didn't know it was coming so he was hit by the incoming arrow. Frozen by the power of the light, he could do nothing as I charged up to him and slashed him across the chest with the Master Sword. I slashed again and again and then he blocked the fourth one. I jumped back before he could slash me.  
  
"Grr, up to your old attacks I see," Ganondorf stated.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Allied Fleet began to have trouble with the enemy incoming forces. They were coming out of the Dark Obliterator like wild fire. They kept swarming the fleets as the fleets kept retaliating with anti air and their Gattling cannons. The Flak guns were firing as best as they could, trying their best not to overheat the guns.  
  
Tomahawk missiles flew at the enemy entrances where the enemy was coming out of. When they blasted the entrances so that enemy units couldn't come out, they started to take down the enemy that was flying about them.  
  
"Open fire on those remaining enemies! I want them taken down!" Granger yelled.  
  
"How's the Gods doing?" Naval Ace Asked.  
  
"Well, Zephos was able to cause disruption in the wind currents while Cyclonos and Valoo took down the dazed ones," Townes replied staring at Valoo as he breathed fire and troched a group of Kargaroks.  
  
Almost at that point, Volvagia ran broke through the side of the building and destroyed a couple of King Raptors that passed. Unlike the old Volvagia, this one was much larger and looked more dangerous then the older one. It immediately charged at Zephos and breathed fire at Zephos, who mearly dodged it.  
  
Cyclonos dove into the action and unleashed a cyclone, right on top of Volvagia. It didn't do a lot of damage, since Volvagia was pretty big. Then, Volvagia started to weaken as the Cyclone turned into a waterspout as it touched the water. The Dragon spat flame in rage, only to have it put out by the water around him.  
  
"Heh, nothing like the power of the gods," Tao mused then whispered, "except nukes."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
He hit me to the back of the room and I slammed against the wall. I slowly got up and clenched my arm to see it bleed. I thought that he was going to surely kill us all. I saw him unleash another devastating wave of dark energy. I then remembered about having the Fierce Deity's mask. I took it out and placed it on and I was then Oni Link. I drew the Eternity Blade and slashed through the air. An energy disc shot through the air and smashed into Ganondorf, stunning him again.  
  
He turned towards me and then slashed at my face. I tried to dodge it, but to my dismay, it cut the Fierce Deity's mask right in half. It was now useless and he stood their laughing at me.  
  
"Now what? You're useless without the Fierce Deity's mask," Ganondorf mocked.  
  
I collapsed to my knees as everyone kept telling me to get up or I would get killed. Ganondorf raised his sword above his head and waited anxiously for him to drop that sword on me. Then, I saw Adult Link next to Ganondorf.  
  
"Link, you can beat him!" he said to me.  
  
"No I can't, I don't have the Fierce Deity's Mask," I replied.  
  
"Yes you can, remember how you defeated him the first time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I used the parry at-"I was starting to get what he said.  
  
"Now use it," He said and faded away.  
  
Ganondorf swiftly lowered the blade, only to miss me. By the time he turned around, I slashed his back and flew into the air. He arched his head back in pain as I flew to the peak of my jump and all he could do was watch as Lowered the Master Sword and aimed it at his head.  
  
"This is for Tetra!" I yelled as I drove the Master Sword into his skull.  
  
"Link! Now, get off him!" Fado yelled as I jumped off, with the Master Sword in hand.  
  
The sages combined their powers and each shot their energy at Ganondrof. He yelled in pain as a void burst open underneath him and he was slowly sucked into the void. He tried desperately to escape being dragged in. He tried his best to keep a hold of anything, but failed when he slipped into the void and sucked into the Sacred Realm.  
  
"You will never seal me forever!!!" was his lasts words as the void closed.  
  
"Link! You did it!" yelled Makar as everyone began to run over to me.  
  
"Good Job Link," Shawn stated, "That was one nice attack."  
  
"Thanks," I said then I remembered, about Tetra being injured.  
  
I quickly ran over to her, and when I picked her up slowly, she opened her beautiful, blue eyes and looked at me. She smiled and I did to as I kissed her sweetly on the lips. She returned the kiss and we broke apart, to see the others rushing towards us.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get out of here," Mako stated when the whole structure began to shake under our feet.  
  
"Link, Link, This Is Naval Ace can you hear me?" He said.  
  
"Yes, What is it?" I asked.  
  
"The Dark Obliterator is collapsing, get out of there!!!" He yelled as the communication was cut off.  
  
I pulled Tetra off the ground and we began to run towards the elevator. Debris from the floor above us fell down and at times, hit us on the head. Before we reached the elevator, the roof above it collapsed and it was blocked. I looked desperately around the room for an exit to this death trap. To our dismay, all the entrances were either blocked by debris or the floor beneath it fell.  
  
"Now what can we do, we're trapped!" yelled Ruto.  
  
"There's one option left!" Burton stated and ran towards the window.  
  
"Are you crazy!? We're practically thirty stories high off sea level!" yelled Black Lotus.  
  
"You got a better plan!?" he stated as he got onto the window ledge.  
  
"He's got a point," Tetra agreed as I followed her towards the window ledge.  
  
Soon enough, we were all running towards the window ledge as the building began to collapse around us. We looked at each other then looked down. We could see the Naval Ships and aircraft flying about. We also saw the gods, but they were too far away to call over. We looked to the sea level and could clearly see a long and dangerous fall.  
  
"Well Burton, if we come out of this in one piece, I will never doubt you again," Jarmen stated.  
  
"Well, here I go," I said as I jumped off the ledge first. The rest followed soon after.  
  
The wind zipped past me and the sea kept coming closer and closer. This would either kill me or severely injure me I though as the sea got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and waited for the end of my life to near, but the gods had other plans. The wind created a strong updraft and held me in place. I opened my eyes to see a Cyclone keeping all of us up. Cyclonos rose out of the Cyclone and laughed.  
  
"You think we would let the Hero of Winds and other important people just fall to their deaths?" he stated as the cyclone brought us all back to the Bridge of the Bismarck II. I could see it was damaged on both sides. When the Cyclone got close enough, we hopped off and entered the bridge. The generals turned to look at us and smiled.  
  
"Glad to have you back, you're just in time for the fireworks," Naval ace announced as we looked at the Dark Obliterator.  
  
It started exploding violently and pieces of the structure fell off and into the ocean. Pieces of the Dark Obliterator fell fast and revealed the powered core. The core reacted to the incoming air and a blinding light engulfed the area as I closed my eyes to shield myself. The light was so bright; it hurt my eyes even if they were closed. I waited a long while, when the light finally subsided.  
  
We looked back at the Dark Obliterator to see clear blue skies and the Tower of Gods back where it was suppose to be. There was a long silence when the generals started smiling and laughing. Then Naval Ace turned on the intercom to all the other fleets and Air Squadrons and began to speak.  
  
"Well guys, it appears the war is over, we've finally won," He stated calmly.  
  
We all grinned as the whole ship ignited in cheers as soldiers were hugging each other (not homosexuals!!!) and throwing hats in the air. They kept cheering, knowing they would finally be able to return home. All will return to a loving home, except for a few nations.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[Windfall Island 9:00am]  
  
[Link's POV]  
  
Fireworks flew high into the sky and exploded in mid-air, causing nice colorful lights to appear across the sky. Grandma and Aryll were sitting on the grass and staring at the stars near the town entrance. I looked off towards the horizon, to see the fleets of Macro Land moving away. They have dropped me and the others off on Windfall before they told me that they were going back to find a way to rebuild their revenged countries. The ships slowly disappeared on the horizon as the fireworks continued to go off in the air. Since the war was finally over, all we had to do now was relax; but something wasn't relaxing in the air. I looked over at Tetra, who was looking at the ground sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Tetra?" I asked worried.  
  
"Link, I have to tell you something," she said.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"The rest of us are going back to our normal lives, we're leaving Windfall and back to where we came from. The Pirates and I will help them by the use of my Pirate Ship, then we'll be going back to our lives," she stated sadly.  
  
"I understand," I said feeling my heart sag sadly in my chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Link," She said as she kissed me on the cheek then got up, "Good bye."  
  
I watched her walk away towards the Pirate ship. She began to board it then turned to me one last time. She looked back and entered her cabin, just as the ship began to slowly move east to Dragon Roost, leaving Aryll, Grandma, and I by ourselves with the Townes folk. I never felt my heart feel so empty, after she left...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
Naval Ace: There's the final chapter, poor link, stick around for the Epilogue, Credits and your surprise!!!  
  
-=*`Naval~Ace`*=- 


	22. Epilogue, Credits

Epilogue

Link sat alone on the beach on Windfall, remembering everything that has come and gone, the Wars World Nations, the Six Sages, and the Fierce Diety's Mask. There was so much that he remembered. He also missed Tetra, sure he saved her, but they split up yet again.

Outset Island was destroyed and Magenta Streams was now completely under water. Sturm and Maelstrom ran after their defeat in the Dark Obliterator. Ganondorf was now sealed underwater in the structure. The Master Sword is still in Link's possession.

The Wars World Nations are now trying to rebuild, after the tragic loss of Orange Star, Green Earth, White Nova, Yellow Comet and Red Star. White Nova, Orange Star and Red Star have to rebuild on Blue Moon, which Olaf doesn't mind because they just got more territory. Yellow Comet and Green earth are rebuilding on Golden Flames because there is a lot of room there. Link continued to stare at the setting sun as a voice called out from behind him.

Link got up and began to walk around the island. He stopped in front of the Bomb shop first. Memories started to slowly flood back from the first adventure he ever had. He remembered eavesdropping on Tetra and her crew. He remembered how he noticed Tetra turn her head to spot him.

He continued to walk and walked towards the gravestone on the cliff, said to belong to the founder of Windfall. He looked to the spot where the Pirate ship once docked on that stormy night. How he had to go through Niko's next 'training' to get bombs. Then how Tetra was watching him the whole time.He grabbed his head with both hands and closed his eyes tight. He fell on his knees to the ground.

"I can't live without her," He said to himself.

"Hoy Link!"

Link turned around to see Aryll and Grandma walking towards him. They wrapped their arms around him and sat down next to him. They looked into his eyes to see depression still covering him from life.

"I know you're still depressed everyone went their separate ways," Grandma stated, "But cheer up, everything will be fine."

"No, nothings going to be fine," Link said, a tear rolling down his face.

"You miss them all that much huh Link?" Aryll asked.

"Yes and especially Tetra. Nothing will ever be the same without her," He replied.

"That's why we're here!"

Link turned around surprised to see the Pirates standing there. Tetra was smiling lovingly at Link. She ran towards him and Link ran towards her. They met in one big embrace. They looked into each other's eyes and made a passionate kiss as the sun began to set. They parted lips and looked at each other again as the pirates, Aryll and Grandma came up to them.

"Its great you guys got back, but we got the letter from you saying that you lost the Pirate Ship near Great Fish Isle, how'd you get here?" Aryll asked.

"With Our help," said a voice who's hand was placed on Link's shoulder.

"Naval Ace!" Link said happily.

"Yep, and not just me, everyone else is here too," He replied as everyone just appeared as if in some sort of movie.

"We're all just one big family," Colin stated.

"Yah, once we're with each other a long time, things won't seem right when we part," Fado agreed kissing Saria.

"Indeed it is like that," Lance declared.

"I guess we'll be with each other a while now," Sonja stated.

"Yah, but isn't that a good thing?" Link asked.

"Yes it is, yes it is," Granger said as they all looked at the setting sun.

Link, Tetra, The Pirates, Medli, Komali, Makar, The 10 sages, Colin, Andy, Sonja, Naval Ace, Granger, Townes, Tao, Juziz, Alexis and Yuri all looked towards the sunset.

"The sunset reminds me of something," Naval Ace stated.

"And what may that be?" Sonja asked as they all looked at him.

"The sun is setting and the day is ending, but unlike the ending day, our Friendship and memories will last forever," He replied as the others smiled and looked back at the setting sun. Their adventure set, just like the sun...

C R E D I T S

Special tanks to my reviewers:

Nny11: Thank you for your characters for the story, you were a great reviewer and I thank you for that.

NintendoFan: Thanks for being a good reviewer and sending in your characters. You should think about writing your own story too you know.

Brandon: I have a feeling who you are. And thanks for that one review you sent, even if it was one, it helps the story continue.

Sage of Darkness: Thanks for your reviews and your character. It really helped the story move along.

Carrier-Dreamer: Thanks for your review, and your story is nicely written. Thanks for that one review, it really helped move the story along.

An Insane Video Game Nerd: Thanks for your review, 1 review always counts in making any of my stories continue. Thanks.

Number 1 Zeldafan: Thanks for being another great and loyal reviewer. I thank you for that and for the character you gave to be in the story.

The ?: Thanks for being another great reviewer. Thanks for a character you sent in. Thanks a bunch for also being loyal.

...........: Thanks for telling me the name of the King of Hyrule.

CandyHearts: Thanks for a nice review. Even if it is one, like I mentioned before, 1 review always makes a difference. Thanks so much.

Zeldafreak84067: Thanks for the review on the last chapter, it helped a lot, even though it was last chapter.

Adult link: Thanks for your reviews, it may be two, but it made me start writing the next chapter. Thanks a lot.

Very Special Thanks to:

ChineseFanatic: Thanks for being my Co-editor and being my best friend. Thanks for the idea for Tao getting hammered and Tetra's dream. You were also a loyal reviewer.

Miss Tetra / Chibi Tetra: Thanks for being the best and my favorite reviewer. Your story is also very nicely done, and please update it. Thanks for being another loyal reviewer, you will always be my favorite Author for Legend of Zelda.

Thanks to Nintendo and Shigeu Miyamoto for making the Wind Waker and Advance Wars 1 & 2.

Thanks to EA Games for making C&C Generals: Zero Hour.

Thanks to Westwood for making Yuri's Revenge.

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed my story, you'll always be in my memory!!!

And now, for all your enjoyment, your special gift Which some of you have guessed. I had this planned since the 14th chapter.

Edited Note: The Sequel was removed, I didn't feel like it was right making another crossover game, so I created Endless Seas instead.


End file.
